A Reason
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Co-Written w/ IceSamZero. 1st POV, Riddick/Johns SLASH. Re-write of PB in Slash form. Rated M for content, language and m/m slash. FIN 11 out of 11 Chappies posted
1. Chapter 1

Warning: for blood, gore, death, language and M/M SLASH oral and anal sex. Mild bondage.  
Author: Furyan Goddess and IceSamZero  
Title: A Reason  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Pitch Black  
Disclaimer: We do not own anyone or anything from the Riddick/Pitch Black 'verse. Or any of the still photos and caps used in this story. We are doing it for pure fun and slashy goodness. We make no money from this now, or in the future.  
Pairing: Johns/Riddick  
Summery: A new twist to a story we all love  
Feedback: YES please, IceSamZero and FG both worked very hard on this and would love to know what you think.  
Archive: VX, IceSamZero and Furyan Goddess. All others ask.  
Author's Notes: Big hugs to Elaine for beta  
Written in 1st person, IceSamZero wrote Riddick and Furyan Goddess wrote Johns

IMGi130./albums/p261/Babymakesfive2006/reasonheader.jpg/IMG

**Riddick is Bold**  
Johns is standard

* * *

**Cold.**

**Dark.**

**Blind.**

**Pain.**

**_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep._**

**_All but the primitive side. The animal side._**

**_No wonder I'm still awake_.**

**Long ride. Sounds of the ship, of space. Shit bouncin' around inside, bouncin' off the hull outside. Micrometeorites, dust, ice.**

**Floating.**

**_Transporting me with civilians, sounded like forty, forty plus._**

**_Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route?_**

**_Smelled the woman. Sweat, boots, toolbelt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers, an' they only take the back roads._**

**Riddick. Richard B. Convict, chained up an' down, bit in the mouth. Picked up on Aquila Major, headed nowhere. Just away.**

**_An' here's my real problem. Mister Johns. Blue-Eyed Devil._ Chained up too, in 'is locker. Chained by somethin' you can't see. Somethin' I gave 'im.**

**Packed like sardines, tight tin can plowin' through the stars, slow as hell. Slottin' me up with the bait.**

**_Plannin' on takin' me back ta slam._**

**Teeth hurt. Jaw hurts. Mouth hurts.**

**_Only this time he picked a ghost lane._**

**_Long time between stops. Long time for something to go wrong._**

**When it does, I just wait it out, an' listen' to the panic start.**

**Sounds. Pressure change. Alarms. Air.**

**Gravity.**

**Clench on the bit.**

**Heat. So fuckin' hot.**

**Slam, jerk an' spin. We're spinning.**

**Wind.**

**Atmo.**

**Deck tiltin', draggin' ass.**

**Feel eyes. His eyes on me. Shit's goin' down' an' first thing he does is check on me.**

**Hate tries to drown out everthin' but the patience comes back, calms me down. All I can do is wait. See what happens.**

**Hear him come out. I would too, if I could.**

**Wait. Levelin' out.**

**Speed. Heat. Wind. Panic.**

**Wait.**

**Slam. Dirtside.**

**Brightness.**

**Slowdown. Silence. Hot. Still.**

**Locker's open. Chain at my feet loose from the bolt in the floor. Emergency releases at the neck.**

**Hobbled like a dog, but out.**

**Hard to move, can't see. Hard to breathe.**

**Know he'll come lookin'. Know he'll find me.**

**Have to be ready for him.**

**Take his gun. Go down, away. Find a dark spot, bottom a the wreck. Drop the gun. Climb.**

**Wait.**

**Voices, civvies diggin' for survivors. Metal. Names.**

**Wait.**

**There.**

**He's here.**

**Smell him. Hear 'im. Wait.**

**There, under...**

**Now.**

**Drop the ankles, twist an' put the chain 'round 'is neck. Squeeze. Hang. Wait.**

**Hits me with the stick. Gets me good. I don't let go. Hurts.**

**Soon.**

**He stops hitting. Leans forward, pulls us. Cables can't support us both.**

**Cable snaps. I fall.**

**He's loose. I grind my teeth into the bit an' wait.**

**Chains me up, again. Like a fuckin' dog. Hear somebody screamin'. Somebody dyin'. Know he's watchin'.**

**He's told to leave an' he does. Stops, looks at me.**

**Wait.**

* * *

My name's Johns, William J., and for the last few months, I've been tracking a mark all around the universe. Riddick, Richard B., and he's one crazy motherfucker. Couple months back, he caught up to me and I took a shiv to the back. I like to think of it as a little love bite from him. If he wanted me dead, I would be. Riddick don't miss. After a few more weeks of playing catch, I got 'im, with the help of a couple of kids.

Loaded him up to take him to slam on the Hunter-Gratzner and as our luck would have it, crash landed on some asshole of a planet. Nothing but death around here. Riddick'll be right at home.

He took my gun, tried to hide but I found him. I'll aways find him. Know 'im like I know the back of my hand. Know the way his mind works. Somethin' broken up there, same as me.

We tussled but I got the advantage. I got the stick and he's in chains. Lean forward, feel the cables give and we both go down. Use him to break my fall. Why not, no sense in me takin' his weight too.

One of us is gonna get hurt one of these days and it ain't gonna be me.

Now he's chained to a pole 'till he decides to play nice again. So, there he is, cuffed, blindfolded and with a bit in his mouth. He's where he should be. Restrained like an animal. He knows I'm here. He knows I'm watchin' him. I like watchin'. Just tried to watch one of the crewies die, but the bitch of a pilot kicked me out. 'S ok, I got what I needed anyway. One of the things I crave. Now, it's time to get the other.

Stand here and watch 'im and I know that the fucker knows I want him. He knows me as good as I know him. What he doesn't know is that I know he wants me too.

Sure, we've never fucked before. Never had the time, but I can tell. I bet his cock's hard for me like mine is for him.

* * *

**Fuckin' chains. I can deal with fuckin' chains and the fuckin' blindfold. But the bit...he knows I hate it, and I hate that he knows.**

**I hate William fuckin' Johns. I hate the way the fucker's like a dog with a bone. The way he looks at me with those goddamn blue eyes like he _knows. _Hate the way he lives and breathes.**

**The way he smells, the way he talks with that stupid accent. Soft voice. Nickel-slick badge. Blue uniform.**

**Hair, just the right length for grabbin'. Holdin' his head still, holding his fuckin' mouth where I want him.**

**Shoulders ache. Been in that box too long. Now my arms are pulled 'round back, tied to a fuckin' pole. Breath harsh on my lips, can't lick 'em.**

**Almost can't see, but just under the blindfold, in the dim, I can sense him. He's watching me.**

* * *

He's flexing his arms, probably hurt like a bitch. Muscles bulge, breathing harsh. He's pissed. I chuckle. I can't help it. I love to get to him, just like he does me. I owe him. Still in pain from the shot in the back, now I got to juice up to get through the day.

I stand over him and he raises his head slightly. "Not so tough are you now, Riddick?"

I crouch down and remove the bit. "Whatcha think? I'd just let you go? Let you have your freedom so you can go for the sweet spot again?"

My eyes drop lower and I grin. He can't hide his hard cock from me. Not with the way those pants cling to him. "You plan on doin' somethin' with 'dat?"

* * *

**He's standin' over me and I know why. Wants to be on top, hold it over my head. I can out-wait his lily-white ass all day at this shit. I can take him watching me, knowing my arms hurt. I can deal. Can tune out his bullshit.**

**Then he crouches in front of me and I have to stop a flinch. Dunno why and not gonna think about it. His hands are almost gentle as he takes the bit outta my mouth, and for a sec I forget to bite his hand.**

**Ah, the sweet spot. Got me a taste of that once, Johns. Don't think I won't do it again.**

**I'm tuning out his voice, his scent; his goddamn smirk I can hear. 'M I plannin' on doin' somethin' with this? With what?**

**My stomach turns and I hate him more. I didn't even know I was hard till he fuckin' said it, and I hate bein' caught off guard more than bein' betrayed by my own fuckin' body because it's _him _that caught me.**

**Has me.**

**I hate that he fuckin' knows it. My whole body's been hard, been strainin'. Freedom. I need that like other people need air. They can sit on a fuckin' ship in the dark for months so long as they got their stupid books and music and air. Me, I need freedom.**

**I cover up by givin' him lip. Gonna make him regret he took the fuckin' bit out. "Yeah," I say, voice rough. "Bend over and I'll fuckin' show ya, Billy Boy."**

**He laughs at me.**

**Wasn't until I said that that I realize I'd want to bend him over. That I _want _to fuck him, but it's to make him hurt, make him feel it, put it to his fuckin' ass like the bitch he is. Hold him down, listen to him groan...**

**Fuck. I hate that Johns knows. I hate that he knows me.**

* * *

Keep tellin' yourself that, Dicky Boy. You want me, you just haven't figured it out yet. But I have. And it kills you, doesn't it? Knowin' that I know. That I don't need to scent the lust to know you want me.

Your body betrays you. All those years of discipline, years of hiding yourself from the world. Well, you can't hide from me, Riddick. I know you as good as you know yourself. Maybe better.

"Bend me over? Humm, not sure you're in the position to be doin' that. Tell you what? How 'bout I take my dick out and you can suck it, just to get a taste of what's gonna be rammed up your ass soon?"

I don't think he liked that answer. Oh well. Can't imagine it'll be the first time he takes a cock up the ass. Not with all the time he's spent in slam. Shit, they don't call it slam for nothin'.

I step closer, unzip my pants and wait for him to raise his head.

* * *

**He steps closer to me and I feel myself tighten in anticipation. An old feeling. Familiar. Everything gets both tense and looser, ready for action.**

**I hear him unzip. Fuck, does he actually think I'm gonna suck his fuckin' cock? That I ain't gonna bite it off the second his prick gets near my teeth?**

**I'm so mad I bet I couldn't see straight without the blind. But now I smell him, really smell him, and he smells...**

**Fuck, he smells good. My mouth is watering and I squeeze my eyes shut against it. Against all of this. Here I thought he was always jawin' bout how I fucked with people's heads. And now he wants to fuck mine. Fuck me.**

**Fuck. Fuck you, Johns. "Fuck you," I snarled. Cept it came out quiet. Strangled. Came out a fuckin' whisper.**

**He's quiet. I expect him to be talkin' it up, jerkin' me around till I open up for him. Taunt me, tell me how he knows I like it. But he doesn't say anything and I can hear him breathing, short little pants. Huh. Sounds like his control ain't the only one slippin' 'round here.**

**I feel him waiting. Wonder if he's afraid I'll bite. If it gives him a thrill. Makes him hotter.**

**The same heat that's in my own cock, hard as fuckin' iron. I wet my lips without thinkin' about it. Nervous motion. I'm not in control and he knows it.**

**I know it.**

**I feel something, quick, against my bottom lip. He's just touched my mouth with his dick, and it left a sticky wet spot. I don't even think to snap. I keep my mouth shut tight, and my lips draw thin but then the sticky drop is on them both and before I can think about it my tongue flicks out again, and I hear him inhale above me.**

**Salt. Sweat. He tastes good.**

**I lower my head, lips thinned out now. I can't let him have this.**

**Can't want it. If I bit him he'd probably like it, the sick fucker. Like it as much as I'd like the way his taste mixed with his blood.**

* * *

He's resisting me. Figured he would. Wouldn't be Riddick if he didn't resist. Didn't make me force my hand. I step closer and my cock grazes his cheek. His head turns slightly, but enough to make me stifle a grin. No time for games. Not with us both in this position. He could bite me. Hurt me. Make it so I can't ever fuck again.

His jaw's strong from bitin' down on bits for extended periods of time. I've seen the muscles in his jaw jerk and twitch while he was doing it.

His nose is against my balls now, getting a good scent of me. He breathes deep again before I feel something warm and wet stroke against the dusting of hair on them.

My turn to clench. A sharp breath and all movement is stilled. From me. From him.

We wait. Holding our breath. Afraid and excited about what will come next.

Will he give in? Suck me? Bite me?

His chin reluctantly raises and I pull back a step so the head of my cock is once again level with his mouth. His lips part and I ease slowly forward.

* * *

**Sometimes shit takes over, and I've learned it's gonna happen whether I want it or not. Sometimes you gotta cut and run, sometimes you gotta put your back to the fuckin' wall and give till your last breath. Shit happens the way it does. I know someday it's gonna end one way or the other, and I can admit I ain't ready to die, but I accept it's gonna happen. Just not yet.**

**I can accept shit. But this, I can't. I can't accept that I want...this.**

**Him. I want him.**

**His scent was so strong I licked him. Had to, couldn't stop no more than I could stop breathin'. I felt him still, then felt him go frozen. Waiting, something slidin' through my gut. A different kind of anticipation. Somethin' hot an' cold, slick and hard.**

**I can smell his fear again, and I know he's gettin' off on it.**

**I open my mouth, and he leans into me.**

**The first touch, my lip's dry, and he catches. Smooth skin.**

**Suddenly my jaw clenches so hard it hurts, hurts bad. After fuck knows how long of the bit in my mouth. I open up again, slow. Let my jaw fall, just...enough.**

**I maybe woulda expected him to shove in, all at once. Gag me so I couldn't bite him. That's what I'd do, if I felt a bite start. Slam inside, so all he could do is gasp for air that ain't comin'.**

**Maybe he knows this, but it's slow. Just a taste. Damn renegade body again, I'm tonguing the slit. Get another flash of the salty sweet, and he's pushing more forward now. I can see him, almost. I can't see, but I can imagine him, head bent to watch, blue eyes gone dark in the middle, pale at the edges in the light. Watching his cock move past my lips, just...there.**

**He's in my mouth, and I gotta open more. The head pushes past my teeth and on instinct I bite down. His gasp is quiet and oddly not surprised. I'm not biting hard, not hard as I could. Not drawing blood. Just...holding. Breathing around him, lips not closed over his skin. One last bit of a fuck you.**

**He pushes again and when my teeth open for him I know he knows he's got me.**

* * *

He bit me. Knew he would. Not hard, just to let me know that he could. I pull my 9 mm and press it to the underside of his jaw. Remove the blindfold and wait for his eyes to adjust to the new light.

I smirk, "No biting."

His eyes are stormy. He's pissed at himself. At me. At his betraying body.

His eyes always gave him away. He wears the goggles for protection, yes, but it offers him a whole different benefit. He's harder to read with them on. Not for me.

He opens more and I slip in. His mouth hot and wet. Ease out. Coat his lips with saliva and pre-cum. I slide in easier this time. Deeper.

His tongue swirls and his cheeks hollow as I begin to move then he picks up the pace and our movements sync.

Fuck he knows how to suck a cock. Wonder if he's ever done it before? Not sure how long I'm gonna last.

Everything's hot. Fuzzy. My ears are ringing. Mouth's dry. My hands and feet are prickling with heat. Heart hammering and I can tell his is too. I can see his pulse pounding in his neck. Bet he can feel mine against his tongue.

Fuck that tongue of his is drivin' me crazy. He glides over the vein adding just the right amount of pressure before he sucks me back in.

A hiss of pleasure escapes before I can stop it and I jerk my hips forward.

He takes it all. All of me and I can't help but groan.

* * *

**I want to close my eyes. I can't.**

**His taste is strong, and when I inhale he's all I can smell. He's leaking on my tongue, and it's slick and almost sweet.**

**It's hard to watch, to see his eyes pinned on mine. To watch the heat flush his face and make it white, bright in all the dim, see his mouth open as his breath comes in pants. He ain't gonna last. I think he maybe knows it and he's gonna make me take it.**

**I wanna close my fuckin' eyes but his taste, scent'll be stronger, hotter. I close my lips, make 'em tight. Use tongue. Just the right amount a' suck, on the upstroke, and I hear him hiss and it warns me.**

**He fucks forward and I open for it, hold my breath and feel his cock slide all the way in till my nose bumps his stomach. Sweat against my chin. I swallow, hard, and he groans.**

**Makes my ass clench and I have to squeeze my eyes shut so he won't see it, 'cept I know he can feel it, read my face, my lips stretched around his dick and he shouldn't taste so fuckin' good.**

**A hand falls to my head like he can't take it anymore, and I let him have one rough touch, one pass over what hair's grown in cryo and it makes me shiver before I pull back what I can and blow out air through my nose. It fans the hair on his stomach.**

**He pulls back, waits a second before he drops his hand. I snort in a breath before he's in again, and that's how it's gonna be. No more simple blowjob, no more head. Straight fucking. I'm lyin' if I say it don't make me hot.**

**He pulls out far, moves in farther, but the rhythm is good. He's leaking a lot more now, in little spurts, and that's salty. I swallow wrong and almost cough around him and I hear him choke a laugh. Bet he knows I'd bite his cock off, gun or no fuckin' gun, if he laughed.**

**Right as he's pullin' out I suck _hard, _some teeth around the head and make him lose it. He said "Nrrghhh," his voice in it, and fuck if the sound doesn't shoot straight through me. He stalls on the upslide, moans, and I feel him tip over, open my eyes so I can watch it shock up his skin like lightning.**

**He shoves back in all the way and I take it, press my tongue flat against his cock. Feel the pulse underneath it, and then my throat's filling with his warm bitter cum. I shut my breath off, because I can taste the smell and it's burning.**

**He's twitching through it, and his hands are at my head again and I just swallow what I got, and he pulls back for the final couple goes and I feel 'em wash over my tongue. The last shots are hot, hotter than the rest, back to that almost sweet.**

**His palms aren't quite on my head, but I can feel him shaking. His fingers make little pats on my skull, and I'm breathing around his cock, staring straight ahead at his stomach, his cum still on my tongue. Makes my dick twitch and strain against my pants, and the hard throb is killing me.**

**The sound of his unsteady breathing shoves an unwelcome image in my head: me on my hands and fuckin' knees. I can almost see his hands pressed flat to the dirt just outside of mine, can almost feel the weight on my back and this time I groan and suck again, a little too hard and he grunts but don't move from where he's nice and toasty in my mouth.**

**But I'm willin' to bet he wants it as much as I do, and for that, he's gonna pay.**

* * *

I'm fuckin' his mouth and I'm sure I've never had a hotter hole to dip my dick into. The way this tongue swirls, flattens against the vein. He knows I won't last. It's killin' me.

Want to fuck that beautiful mouth all day, but now it's _my_ body that's betrayin' me. I'm all the way in now. Nose to skin, chin to balls and fuck he's good. Swallows all of me and I can't stop the strangled gasp.

He squeezes his eyes shut. In denial? In want? Not sure, maybe both. But he wants this as much as I do. Fuck he's good at this.

Before I realize it, I put my hand on his head. Fingers whisper over fuzzy hair and it tingles and sends a shot of heat to my cock. I feel him shiver and know he's just as affected as I am. He chokes and I know if I laugh, I'm gonna lose somethin' that's near and dear to my heart.

Can't shoot 'im. If I do, I run the risk of blowin' off my own dick or havin' him clench down and biting it off. The fucker knows it too. Knows how the human body works. The gun's unless. A show of power. Mine. Situation would most likely be reversed if it weren't for the chains. Then again, those too are for show. He could probably slip them anytime he wanted to. Again, this is something we both know.

On the out stoke, he sucks me hard and adds a graze of teeth. Holy fuck, it makes my head spin. The slight pain and violence of it. The threat makes it heady. A garbled sob escapes me before I moan and freeze, trying to prolong the moment. The razor edge that comes right before release.

A heartbeat. Then two. He opens his eyes and that's all it takes for me to tip over and fall.

My mouth falls open as I buck into his mouth hard, straight back. All the way in. Tongue flat against the underside of my cock as my cum shoots down his throat.

I grip his head. I need something to hold on to. The gun's forgotten, abandoned just like the threat. All that matters now is his mouth. His tongue rippling over the underside of my dick.

I slip out slightly and hear him swallow. Back in for the last few, smaller spurts and I'm shaking. My fingers absently drum my pounding heartbeat against his skull and he breathes out against my stomach. The hair moves and tickles.

Sweat slides down my spine and I shiver. I think of him in front of me. Under me. Taking all of me.

I want to fuck 'im. Right now, but that thought his quickly brushed aside for now when I remember where we are. How exposed we are.

I don't want to move from the heat of his mouth.

It feels like home. I want to stay there. Feel his breath against my skin. His scent mixed with mine.

I want to hear him cry my name as I fuck him hard and long.

As my cock slips from his mouth, I wonder what it would be like to taste him. Have his cum coat my tongue.

He's still hard. I can see it. So hard I can see the tip of his head pushing the fabric of his pants away from his lean stomach. Givin' me a peak at what he's packin'. I lick my lips, tuck myself back in and crouch once again in front of him.

I reach my hand out. Thumb brushes over the tip of his weeping cock and I lock eyes with him again. "This ain't over."

I give him a big, open mouth kiss so I can taste my cum and him at the same time.

He bites my lip and I chuckle. That's my Riddick. There's the 'fuck you' attitude I love about him.

I hear him curse at me as I walk from the room savoring our combined flavors and the copperish taste of my blood.

* * *

**Dunno how long it is for him, just standin' there enjoyin' the afterglow. Me, it's too long, his spent dick still in my mouth. Not long enough, his salt still on my tongue.**

**I feel him want it, and I oughta get a thrill, be satisfied knowin' I make him lose it, much as whatever this is he's got on me.**

**I don't. Don't feel satisfied. I'm hard as nails and when he slips out my mouth I just keep breathing, not sure I wanna swallow again. I wanna let my head hang cuz my neck's tired but I can't, can't close my mouth.**

**Not sure I wanna lose this, cuz he's squared away again and but for the heat in his face and the sweat I can smell, it's the only evidence left I got that says for a second I had 'is ass.**

**He's in front a' me, on his haunches. He reaches under me and touches the tip of my cock with his thumb and it's easy to growl at him when he tells me how it is. I'm openin' my mouth more to snarl at him when he smashes his mouth on mine.**

**It's quick an' sloppy and hard and I bite his lip as he pulls back, taste his blood and he's chuckling. I gotta swallow now, the blood and my saliva and his cum before it runs outta my mouth. Intense, metal in the salt.**

**"Fuck you, Johns," I growl. I still feel it as he leaves, still feel his slippery hot tongue in my mouth chasin' the flavor and I want more cuz this _ain't enough._**

**I got you now, Billy Boy. You gave me your cum, your sweat and your blood. I'll have alla you now, Billy Fuckin' Badass. You're goddamn right this ain't over.**

**Just wait till the chains come off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: M/M slash, language and violence**

**Riddick in bold**

Johns standard

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Time to rejoin the group. Freak 'em out some. Keep them away from him. He's mine. Don't want no one gettin' any ideas 'bout him. 'Bout me.

Got to keep up the image. I'm a fuckin' cop. He's my prisoner.

I lick my lips again and almost groan. Can't lie to myself about this. I want to fuck him. Taste him.

Right now, he's in there stewing. Still tastin' me. Us.

Check for supplies. Not much left. Nothing much to eat. No water.

I feel a chill down my spine and I know before I even look. He's gone.

Slipped the chains. Toss them to the side. Try to throw me off.

It's a game we play. He knows I won't fall for it.

My cock twitches at the idea of a chase. The violence to come.

"Maybe to take what you got. Maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe, he'll just come back and skull fuck you in your sleep."

I grin as I walk away. I can hear their fear. They'll look to me for leadership. That's what I want. Can't have them turning to his side. No... Riddick with a following. That's just plain fuckin' scary.

Besides, can't fuck him with others around and I plan on fuckin' him good. Got to watch the kid though. Seems a bit too taken by the fucker.

* * *

**It hurts but it feels good.****  
****  
Shoulders' killin' me, the cutting torch hurtin' my eyes even with the goggles back on. I get just the chains, an' the shit on my feet. Not the cuffs. No time to get it all off. But I do take care to get the one on my neck. And then I'm out.****  
****  
Free.****  
****  
Sand's weird, like crushed rock and fine dust. Hot. Bright. Air's thin, felt that before, but I'm feelin' it now. Head towards sunrise, know Johns won't fall for the gambit with the restraints. Do it anyway. Games we play.****  
****  
We both get off on this shit. Twisted fun. Best kind.****  
****  
I find the graveyard, know they'll head here. The canyon leads somewhere, can feel it.****  
****  
First thought was **_**trees, **_**when I saw it, but they're some fucked-up trees. No water. Know he'll lead them here so I wait. ****  
****  
Sure enough. I feel him under, crawlin' through the bones, gauge swe****e****pin' left an' right, watchin'. He ain't gonna find me. Not yet.****  
****  
I hear t****he Holy Man and his little flock, chuckin' rocks. The chick. The captain.****  
****  
'Cept she's not.****  
****  
I listen to her tell Johns the story, from inches away. I got the shiv poised ta go, knowing I could do her right here. The line of her neck, in all the weird light, the play of shadows...it fascinates me. I imagine the bone stroking her skin, watching the dark well up and out, wantin' to be free.****  
****  
Then she drops the bomb on Johns, was gonna ****ice us all to save her own ass. I know right then that she's a survivor. I respect that, and my arm lowers.****  
****  
Shiv comes back up, almost on its own. Snick a bit of her hair, listen to Johns feed her some bullshit line. Sniff the hair and lose it.****  
****  
Time ta hustle. I know Johns ain't gonna be far behind long. Can't cat-n'-mouse when there's but one or two places ta hide, the big empty all 'round us.****  
****  
No place to hide, up ahead in the canyon. I head back to the ship. Watch the settler man diggin' graves.****  
****  
We'll catch up later.**

* * *

Can't find the big guy. That never bodes well. He's like an itch between my shoulder blades. I feel 'im. Can't see 'im.

Where the fuck'd he go? Nothing 'round. No where to hide.

Figured he was in the bones. Felt him. Couldn't find him.

Fucker's good at hiding or maybe I'm just slippin'. Still content after that fantastic blow job he gave me. So, let 'im have some freedom. Stretch his legs. We'll meet up soon enough.

Find a settlement. Deserted. Everyone. Everything's gone.

Imam say's there's water here. Whatever. Let him fuckin' worry 'bout it. Time to find me a nice place to fuck Riddick when I find him.

The bitch is talking. Blah, blah, blah. Shut the fuck up.

"Shut up!" I bark. Can't stand her yappin' anymore. Christ, no wonder I like hangin' with Riddick. He only talks when necessary.

Thought I heard gunshots. Time to make our way back. Riddick's not big on guns. Wonder if Zeke boy got a little trigger happy?

Fucker better not of shot Riddick. Worth more alive. More fun that way too.

* * *

**I remember why I hate people.****  
****  
Dumbass civilians with guns. My eyes catch the straggler, shufflin' up to what's left a' the ship. Where the kid and the woman are tryin' ta repair shit or somethin', like it's gonna get 'em offa this rock.****  
****  
The kid. Heh. Had a chuckle, when the kid gave the wannabe French pussy a scare. ****  
****  
Now he's in the ship with the other two, I guess havin' heard the straggler approachin'. The guy's hurt, tired, but he makes his best, gets to the door and the moron puts three bullets inta his body. I watch him lower the gun, can almost see the blood on the woman's face. Maybe I'm imagining it.****  
****  
I'm set up comfy under the umbrella, Frenchie's swill sure's smooth goin' down. Really wouldn't know a good year if it bit me in the ass, but this is nice. Wonder when Johns is gonna come back, and wonder what I'm gonna do when he does. Find a dark spot, inside the boat. Somewhere quiet.****  
****  
Moron's gonna haveta bury this body now, I see. He's wrappin' it up so he don't have to look at the face. I scoot before he can see me on the perch. Find a cozy spot to wait, behind the pillars. Hear him drag on by, suckin' the tube in his mouth. Wonder if Johns' gonna pant like that when--****  
****  
I hear them.****  
****  
Quiet, at first. Skittering. Then he moves the tarp, jumps in the hole. He's not diggin'. Not buryin'. But he's movin' dirt, I hear--****  
****  
Screaming.****  
****  
He empties off whatever's left in the gun, but it's too late. Smell his blood, everywhere. He's gone.****  
****  
It gets quiet then, and I'm lookin' down in the hole--not like he's gonna shoot me. What's left ain't much. Something inside, where he was dragged in, something in there whispers.****  
****  
I'm stuck a second, listening, and then the woman's there, ripping the tarp away and gasping when she sees me.****  
****  
I look at her. She clocks the blood, the shiv, me. I stand and so does she.****  
****  
I know the shots'll have summoned Billy Boy, and this ain't how I pictured the rendezvous.****  
****  
I turn and start runnin'.**

* * *

Heard the shots. The screams. Hear the pounding of footsteps.

Riddick's on the move and quick. Lighter steps after him. The prospector woman. Guess ol' Zeke got it. Got something.

Wasn't Riddick, I'll tell you that. If it was, she'd be dead too. Besides, guns ain't Riddick's style. He likes quick and clean. No reason to make Zeke scream like that.

I circle around. Cut him off. Stick goes out and Riddick goes down. He's unchained, with a shiv. He's in survival mode. Only way to win now is playin' dirty.

Take the goggles off. He'll be useless without them in this light. Still he tries to fight, but Shazza kicks him a good one and puts him out. He'd probably thank her for that. Save his eyes from the pain.

Whatever went down, Riddick wasn't a part of it. Can't let them know that though. They need to be scared of him. Gives me the power. There's no blood on him.

I've seen him with a shiv. He'd be covered in it.

Back to the ship. Back in the chains. Back in lockdown.

* * *

**Grabbin' for the gauge was my mistake.****  
****  
Johns had me. I'm good and part of bein' good is admittin' when you're beat. But that didn't mean I wasn't gonna make the fucker fight for every inch.****  
****  
Lost soon as I tried for his fuckin' weapon and he had the goggles off.****  
****  
Couldn't see shit, so fuckin' bright. Couldn't think for the goddamn light. Johns calls me a piece of shit, and I wanna laugh--that don't hurt, till he lands the stick right after. Shuts me up.****  
****  
The woman gets me next, and I can almost see her but I'm startin' not to care. I know pain. Pain knows me. But the brightness...too much.****  
****  
The woman's boot is a relief.****  
****  
When I can hear more than my head, I'm chained. Really chained. It's cooler in here, but the air's stale.****  
****  
I can open my eyes. Goggles. He's gotta have 'em, I'm sure. So even if I did get outta this--let's see, feet free. Arms taut and hooked to the wall. Got some play. Foolish.****  
****  
But without my eyes, I'm dead meat in the daylight, with Johns and his fuckin' gauge.****  
****  
So I wait.****  
****  
I'm good at that.**

* * *

Chained the fucker up tight. He ain't gettin' away from me this time. Not without my help. Spread eagle. Open. Almost want to drop on my knees and have a taste. Now's not the time. Too many people 'round. Too many questions to answer.

Riddick said he heard whispers.

I believe 'im. Fucker's got the senses of an animal. I never question what Riddick 'feels, sees or hears' over me. He ain't normal. Swear he ain't human.

I gave him some play in the chains. Know he's hurtin' from the locker and then the chains earlier. Guess it's my way of sayin' sorry for callin' 'im a piece of shit.

He can move. Like a dog on a leash. Move. Snap and snarl, but not get away.

Caroline's askin' questions. Thinks he had something to do with Zeke's death. I don't argue. She won't believe me anyway. None of them will. Maybe I did too good of a job scaring them where he's concerned? Who the fuck knows. All I know is, if some shit's gonna go down? I want Riddick on my side. Fuck everyone else.

Fry snarls at him. Tries to scare him. Yeah fuckin' right. Get real lady.

She wants to see his eyes. Take a good fuckin' look, Caroline. You'll never see them flash with hate and lust at the same time, like me.

He's sendin' her down in the hole. Stupid bitch. I can't help but feel sorry for her. She probably won't make it out.

And what the fuck's he up to? Take us out one by one? Without liftin' a blade?

* * *

**They got her out, the captain not-captain. Outta the hole. I hear them, pissed, hungry. I could almost feel 'em, waiting in the dark, when I was at the ****spires****. I felt 'em again when they made their song, when she walked right inta them.****  
****  
Don't think I woulda gone in. I know what I can do, what I gotta do. How to survive. And that means not bein' stupid. Not askin' for trouble when it ain't necessary. If I had to--and I have--I'd face whatever I gotta face, cuz I guarantee I gotta stronger will to live than any fucker here. Don't mean ya gotta go pokin' your head where it's gonna get bitten off ta prove a fuckin' point.****  
****  
She went in, head first. I told 'em it wasn't me they hadda worry about.****  
****  
****But we all gonna die someday.****  
****  
They play their games, out there. In the light. Tease the shadows.****  
****  
I wait, here, in the dark.****  
****  
Wonder what Johns is doin'. What he's thinkin'. I know he's gonna come back now, come and jaw at me. Can't leave me here. I know he can't.****  
****  
The rest a' them are gonna start makin' noises about plans, start doin' that teamwork shit. Try to match the pieces up in a picture that gets 'em offa this rock. Fine by me. Let 'em. I make my own plans. I got patience.****  
****  
Maybe when they go back ta doin' their little prairie family shit, me an' Johns...maybe we'll get us a little alone time. We got shit to discuss.**

* * *

Kid hears her screamin' first and we run. Hear the nosies next. The fucker Riddick set her up good. If it wasn't for the kid, she'd be dead. Just like he wanted.

He don't need her around. Not when he can fly himself. Take out the competition. Make himself indisposable. We'd need him, with Fry gone.

How'd he find out 'bout the skiff?

Look in the hole and see something flying underground. That's scary shit. Don't want to be here anymore. No. I want the fuck out of here.

Time to make a deal. Dance with the devil and see which one ends up on top.

Fuck. I need Riddick now to get me the fuck outta here. He's the smartest one. Most cunning. He'll figure out a way. He always does. It's in his make up. Survival. He's the fuckin' best at it.

"K, here's the deal. You work without chains. Without bit and without shivs. You do what I say, when I say."

Need to lay it on thick. Don't want him to know I need him. Tell him a little truth, though. He'll know if I lie outright.

"Cause the truth is, I'm tired of chasin' ya."

He looks at me with somethin' close to hope in his eyes and I have to look away.

Will I cut him loose? Maybe. Riddick's like a wild animal. Chains and a cage is a sure death sentence for him. That's why he keeps breakin' loose. He'll die inside, locked down and chained up like a dog.

"I'm thinkin' you coulda died in the crash."

* * *

**"Finally found somethin' worse than me, huh?"****  
****  
Didn't expect a deal. Rather, didn't expect the offer. He might deal, but give up his mark?****  
****  
I look at Johns. Look in his eyes. Can't read 'em, not enough. Those blues are too flat, an' he's keepin' em that way. I give him lip, see what he says. I ain't goin' back to fuckin' slam.****  
****  
Says he's tired of it, our little song an' dance. I believe him, that far. So'm I. But some part a' me imagines a world without Johns in it. He's been a presence, a constant thorn all this time. Feel weird without him...balancing shit.****  
****  
A bigger part of me drowns that out. Freedom. Real freedom. I face it--Johns is the only one who's caught me, and caught me again. Like this.****  
****  
"You sayin' you'd cut me loose?" It's almost too much to ask, too much to hope for. Don't hold with hope, it sets ya up to letcha down, but I don't like how soft my voice just got either.****  
****  
I dunno what ta say, honestly, when he makes the offer. So I fall back on what I got, make my words smooth, factual. "My recommendation****,**** do me. Don't take the chance I'll get shiv-happy on your wannabe ass."****  
****  
He just says "okay," like he's not takin' my bullshit serious, like he's gettin' annoyed. I know how ta push his buttons like he knows how to do mine. I get cocky.****  
****  
"Ghost me motherfucker, that's what I'd do t--"****  
****  
The shotgun's up so fast and his eyes go from flat to fire and I jerk my head to the side, knowin' he ain't gonna miss at this range, knowin' right then I was stupid to even think he'd go by his word. Shoot me while in chains.****  
****  
The sound of the gauge drowns out everything. Death by the Blue Eyed Devil, I think, and what's worse is I know I flinch.****  
****  
Smoke clears, and I'm still breathin'. I know it shows on my face, and I know I just lost this round. Lost it hard. I can't look up for a second.****  
****  
I drop my arms, and the ****cables ****slide through the loop in the wall like dead snakes.****  
****  
It's slow and it's difficult, but I turn my head and look at 'im, and it's hard ta look in his fuckin' ****eyes and I hate that.****  
****  
"I want you to remember this moment," he tells me. "The way it coulda gone and didn't."****  
****  
Talks to me like I'm a fuckin' dog. Tries ta hold it over me.****  
****  
Fuck me for even thinkin' this, but we both know it worked.****  
****  
"Here."****  
****  
He's holdin out my goggles, like suddenly we're chummy. That's his fuckin' weakness, his give.****  
****  
Same as mine.****  
****  
I'm reachin' for em, slow, and it just happens--the gauge is right there and I got it, got it in his face and my grip's sweaty and the gun ain't steady but I got it in his fuckin' face--****  
****  
"Do we--"****  
****  
**_**"Fuck you!" **_**I scream it, almost one word, one sound. Pain and anger and hate and somethin' else, all mixed up till it's hot and hard and I don't know what to do with it****  
****  
His hands are up and he's lookin' at me like he knows how bad I wanna pull the goddamn trigger, but he says, calm, "Do we have a deal?"****  
****  
I don't take my eyes off his, but I can see he's still got my goggles in his hand. Steady hand.****  
****  
I sigh, and suddenly I'm real tired. "I want you to remember this moment," I say quiet. I feel like I lost, again.****  
****  
I throw down the gauge, take my shit from his hand and turn my back. The metal rasps as it drags behind me and 'is hand burns as it drags across my chest.****  
****  
When it hits my arm, as I go by, I feel the same sweat in his palms that's in mine.**

* * *

There are moments of clarity that change you life. This was one of those moments.

I pulled the gun with an instant flash of violent rage. _Fuck you, Riddick_, my mind screamed. _Univ__erse's__ better off without you_. Then, a fraction of a second later I know that I'd be lost without 'im.

I want to hate him. I want to be able to pull the trigger and end him right here. There's no one to stop me. No one to make me pay. All the others would be glad I did it. After all, they think he did Zeke.

But I can't.

There's a hundred ways to justify it. A thousand reasons to do it. _Just pull the trigger, Johns_.

I do, knowing full well he'll duck.

I'll miss and he'll live.

We'll both 'ave lost something in the aftermath.

Pride. The ability of denial. Relief. Acceptance.

He can't look at me at first. Don't want to show that he's grateful. That he knows he lost.

I don't want him to see me either. The raw emotions I try so hard to hide from him but can't quite manage when he's around.

I had my moment. Any threat from now on is empty. We both know it.

He may think he just lost this round, but I gave him something that he's always wanted. Freedom. And in exchange, I've tossed aside the last of my dignity and leverage.

Whatever happens now is anyone's guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: M/M Slash, Oral. Language, violence and death**

**Riddick is in bold**

Johns is in standard

**Riddick is written by IceSamZero **

**Johns is written by Furyan Goddess**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Causes a rustle among the humans. The normal people. Shazza's pissed, no doubt about it. The kid--nice shades, kid. Fry--Carolyn--she just mushes on, with the Holy Man an' his little sheep.****  
****  
****Got me haulin' their shit in a little sled. Imam's humpin' the one power cell. Know their little escape plan's gonna use more 'an 'at. ****  
****  
Frenchie's name is Paris. Apparently. Sticks out 'is hand and I'm grinnin'. Handshake's almost firm. Lotsa shit follows that but the drink's too good to care. He's easily intimidated, but I gotta give him credit for some empty balls.****  
****  
I wonder if they wonder what I'm thinkin', when I say we hit the Sol-track shipping lanes. Somebody'll find us, for sure. Doesn't cross my mind who. Plenty a' ships cruisin' the busy roads. Wonder if Johns'd make it...rough.****  
****  
****Wonder if he'd really cut me loose.****  
****  
****I put the ball back in ****Carolyn's court. Johns throws her a look.****  
****  
****Cap'n Fry deflects, askin' for a hand. So much for my little survivor. Her guts got her in trouble, and now I'm not sure where she falls.****  
****  
****Johns' got me stopped 'fore I can hop on their little boat an' lend a hand. ****  
****  
****"Do me a favor," he says, and I find the anger fadin', for some reason. Wants me ta check the containers. Find some fabric to patch the wings****.****I find I'm starin' at his neck as he's talkin, watchin the heartbeat, the vein. His skin's sweaty.****  
****  
****I mosey off. Do some explorin' on my own. ****Settlement's really empty. Ghost town. Shit lyin' 'round, like it wasn't forgotten but left behind.****  
****  
****Guess I went too far. Johns whistles at me, pats his thigh. Knows it's gonna piss me off.****  
****  
Missin' the party****,**** my ass. I'm 'bout as welcome as dogshit on the dinner table. Water's great though. Warm, cloudy, best thing I've tasted countin' that sherry or whatever it was. Prob'ly couldn't spell it if I tried. Not exactly familiar with the higher side a' life.****  
****  
****Kid's got a new hairstyle. I hide a grin in my glass.****  
****  
Holy Man's gettin' ****antsy****. Guess he noticed one a' the members of his flock's gone missin'.****  
****  
****Shazza talks 'bout a big ship, like the people just up an' left. None of 'em like it when I tell 'em the bare truth. They're all dead. But they still cling to their useless hope. 'Maybe they were in a hurry.' 'Maybe they had weight limits.'****  
****  
Whatever. These people died here, and they know it. They just can't face the reality of death. That the galaxy's a fuckin' dangerous place and sometimes it comes for you in the dark corners.****  
****  
Makes 'em nervous, I can tell. Make's their feathers ruffle and prick up. I guess I still got it. Still make 'em uncomfortable.****  
****  
Johns ain't lookin' at me, and it makes me think of my own recent face-to-face, and I decide I ain't gonna look at him either.****  
****  
He's talkin' with 'em ****'****bout what to do with the skiff. That lifeboat's gonna need some work. Some patchin' and some duct-tapin'. Some spit an' some sweat. Plus a lot more juice.****  
****  
Fry faces me, asks me right out what happened. I open my mouth and Imam busts in, ditches the search and asks right out 'bout his stray sheep.****  
****  
I deadpan it: "Anyone checked the Coring Room?" **

* * *

Shit! Don't like Riddick's tone. Don't like that Fry's sidin' with him either.

He knows somethin' I don't. He knows where the kid is and I'd bet he knows we're too late.

It gives me a chill, knowin' how cold hearted he can be. Knowin' I just had my dick in his mouth, down his throat. He values no one's life but his own. He'd whack me in a heartbeat if it meant savin' his own ass. I'd like to think I'd do the same, but now... I'm afraid I'd hesitate.

I finally brave a quick glance and his face is set. Unreadable with those fuckin' goggles back on. Should'da looked before he slipped them back on.

Fuckin' doors are locked. Blow it with my gun. All of them, huddled behind me like sheep. Whatever the fuck is in here don't care I got a gun, I guarantee that.

Imam takes off, looking for the boy, but even I can smell the blood. He's gone.

Kid tries to run in, Fry stops him.

Where's Riddick?

Standin' back to watch the show, be my guess.

What the fuck are those things? That's not what I saw in the hole. Move too fast. Can't get a shot. Don't want to waste the bullets.

Call the holy man. See if he's dead now too and still no sign of Riddick. Fucker's enjoyin' this.

Kid falls out, well what's left of him does anyway.

No denyin' that Riddick had nothing to do with this. No way he'd've had the time. Even he's not that good with a blade to skin and clean bones like that.

If these things are just the babies, I don't want to be 'round to meet the parents.

* * *

**I could almost read the thoughts cross Johns' face. Truth is the kid was stupid. I got no time for stupidity. I'm a killer. I'm a survivor. Doesn't mean I murder needlessly, whenever it strikes my fuckin' fancy. That shit's for mercs and bounty hunters who get lazy. But it don't mean that goin' 'round holdin' kids hands and tellin' 'em it's all right is gonna help 'em make it in this fuckin' life.****  
****  
That's what normal people don't get. I'd say it's the galaxy that's got a problem with me, not the other way around, but I hate all the fuckin' brightness and all it comes with. S'why I prefer to be alone.****  
****  
Enough mopin'. Johns is out with the others, playin' Big Man with his gauge and I'm standin' here thinkin'.****  
****  
I only hear it twice, the gun, and know he used it on the chain on the door, and at somethin' else. I don't hear it again, but I know Imam's flock is down by one.****  
****  
It's the way it works. You get dumb, you die.****  
****  
****Sunset. Light's turnin' blue. Blue sun ain't that less hot than the others, but there's two a' them, and a breeze almost kicks up and it ain't quite as stale and empty as before. ****  
****  
Imam and what's left of his boys get to sortin' their dead, singin' prayers. While the others watch for a bit from a distance I head back to the Coring Room.****  
****  
I look at the door, at the hole from the gauge and stare at it for a while.****  
****  
I move inside, aware that it's darker in here now. Big hole in the center of the place, lotsa nooks n' crannies, places for nasties to hang waitin' for the unwary.****  
****  
There's an empty feel, the absence of the vibration something alive makes in the space it occupies.****  
****  
Above the center of the room, there's a raised platform above the big hole. I step on it, boots clanking softly. Look down.****  
****  
So that's where they ended up. Lotta bones, lotta skulls. Holed up in here, but wasn't safe like they thought.****  
****  
Hoped.****  
****  
****Hope's a trickster, too. Gives you a false sense of security, makes you believe you can make it when you ignore the truth. Get stupid.****  
****  
I want a better look down the hole, and I turn to hop off the grating, meetin' Johns almost face-to-face in the dirt.****  
****  
I didn't hear him, and I know he sees it for an instant in my face, my body as I tense up.****  
****  
I think I did feel him, and of all the people I **_**know **_**like that it shoulda sent bells off in my head. Instead, I stand there fuckin' thinkin', and he's fuckin' **_**behind **_**me and I don't do shit about it.****  
****  
I'm breathin' hard, can feel it. Room's not so cool anymore. He's in my face, almost, an' insteada thinkin' 'bout the fact he got the drop on me I'm thinkin' that the others are outside, that we're...alone.****  
****  
An' I ain't got chains on. **

* * *

Got the drop on Riddick. Not somethin' easily done. He's socked for a second, and I just wait it out. Air's cooler. Feels good and a new kinda heat starts to take over.

Cock thickens, lengthens. Breathin' deepens. So does his. So deep it's almost shallow. Slow and steady. Waitin'

He's got no chains this time. He's free to overpower me. I know he can. I ain't stupid. I know he's stronger. Just look at 'im.

We stand, face to face. Still. The only sound is our ragged breathin' and the distant hum of Imam and his boys prayin' for the dead.

I watch as he lifts his goggles. Eyes meet. Hold.

My hand reaches out to touch. Cup 'im. He's as hard as I am already. Just 'cause I'm near.

Good. Least I'm not the only one affected.

My thumb pops his button and glides over the bead of moisture once again. I bring it to my mouth and watch as his eyes heat an' turn liquid.

Tastes good. Sharp, almost bitter. Silky. Never tasted anyone's cum but my own, but I think I like it. Like his at least.

He doesn't move. Doesn't ask for more or pull away. Just waits to see what I'll do.

Step closer. Look down. Pull the zipper apart.

See most of 'im now. Hard and fat. Part the material so he's all out for me. Even the balls. Still, he doesn't move.

Grip and stroke. I grin as he tenses. Pump and swirl and he lets out a shuddering breath.

The hotness of it fans my cheek and I look at him once more.

Jaw tense. Teeth clenched. Eyes blazin'.

Three deep breaths from me. Clear my mind. Find the courage.

I close my eyes and drop to my knees right there.

I don't hesitate this time. I take him all the way in, first stroke.

No sense pretendin'. This is what I'm down here for.

Fuck, he tastes good. Smells better and I hum as the heat of his cock fills my mouth.

* * *

**I got speed. I definitely got the strength. But I know Johns is that little bit faster.****  
****  
Still. My instincts never led me wrong, and whatever the fuck my body's doin', whatever it's thinkin' with gettin' all hot an' hard cuz Johns is standin****'**** here...I trust my instincts, and right now all I do is stand still and let him make the move.****  
****  
He gets hard. I can see it, smell it. Gets warmer, the heavy sense of anticipation. Slowly, I reach up an' put the goggles on my forehead. Don't know why, but I wanna look at him without 'em more than I'm worried he can see my eyes. I look at him, him at me.****  
****  
He reaches out and his palm holds me. Heat licks up like slow flame in my stomach. He knows.****  
****  
Oddly enough, I don't resent it this time. Johns is...different.****  
****  
His thumb on me, to his mouth, and I ****let ****my eyelids fall. Know what he's tastin', and I wanna lick his mouth.****  
****  
I wait.****  
****  
He takes the step, too close. I don't move. He unzips me and pulls me out. Cat couldn't fuckin' scratch me, and I can't hold back the shudder when he holds me, strokes with a firm grip. He grins and I realize I'm tight all over, and he changes it up on the next stroke.****  
****  
Billy Badass got great hands.****  
****  
I don't realize I shuddered till he looks up at me an' his eyes are bright as fuck.****  
****  
He breathes out, and I watch the colors change in his face. Breathes in, deep, three times. I can count the heartbeats in his neck.****  
****  
****The blue shuts off and he goes to his knees and I hold my own breath.****  
****  
It takes all I got to stay quiet when he takes me in, all the way. My stomach's so tight it hurts and my nails are bitin' inta my hands. I can tell how much he's into this, at least as much as I was when I took him.****  
****  
I wanna say still, not breathe a fuckin' sound. Make him do it all and not make a goddamn twitch. Not give him a thing. But he's **_**into **_**this and I can almost feel that chippin' away at the control I'm holdin' on to by my teeth. His mouth's so fuckin' hot.****  
****  
He hums, and if I thought I was gonna play it quiet I was fulla shit.**

* * *

He's tryin' to stay quiet. Strainin' for control. Don't want him in control. If I got to feel this burnin' heat, so does he. My head itches. My hands and feet burn. Cock throbs.

Fuck!

Close my eyes and it's all him. Everything.

His scent. His taste. His heat.

Fingers knot in my hair. Pull me closer and it's more than I'd have ever asked for. Hoped for.

He wants this as much as me. He won't admit it, but he don't need to with that death grip he's got on my curls.

Take him to the back of my throat. Swallow. Hear him groan. Hear myself whimper.

Fuck I want to taste him blow his load in my mouth. Drink him down.

Take 'im into my body and never let 'im out again.

Don't want this to end. Don't want to walk away.

He bucks into me, back stiff, hips loose.

Cup his balls and let his cock pop from my mouth.

I want to nibble on them for a bit. Feel the weight of them in my mouth. Soft, tender. Probably the softest place on him. A gentle suck and swirl of tongue.

If I could think, I'd wonder how I'd ended up here, suckin' on Riddick's balls. Lovin' the taste. Needed and wantin' more.

If I could think, I'd try to figure out what's next. Where do we go from here?

He's not someone that blends in easily. If I let him go, and after this, I probably will, how's he gonna hide?

Report him dead. Sure, but he ain't someone easily forgotten.

What the fuck's wrong with me? Lookin' to settle down? Fuck no, but damn, I ain't lookin' to give this up anytime soon.

Back to his cock. Bigger than mine, but not much. Swallow it down again and this time, I'm gonna make sure he cums.

Scrape of teeth, just like he gave me. Tongue the vein. Suck. Nibble. Swallow.

I hum again and I hear him let out a small gasp. Deep in, all the way.

Eyes tear, breathin' cut off. Come on, Riddick. Give me the good stuff.

Feel him arch. Hands grip, pull me close. Sharp thrust of his hips and he grunts as he shoots his load in the back of my mouth.

Pull back so I can breath and swallow. Suck in again. All of it. I need it all. I need more.

He's pantin'. Tremblin'.

My insides feel like snakes. Squirmy and weak. I know I'm lost now.

Never thought I'd become emotionally involved with anyone, let alone a man. One like Riddick.

I pull back. Feel him slide from my mouth and look up.

Silver looks down at me and for once, I can't read the expression in them. Maybe I don't want to read it. 'Fraid I'd read too much or not enough.

Afraid to hope. Afraid of rejection.

So I sit on my haunches. His softening cock inches from my face. The taste of his cum still fills my mouth and I just breathe. It's the only thing I can do at the moment besides tremble.

Just breathe.

* * *

**It's more than tryin' ta be quiet. It's tryin' to deny everything my body wants. Everything my instincts tell me to take.****  
****  
And to let go of.****  
****  
Never turned me wrong. Now they're goin' against fuckin' everythin' they've ever said. I am alone. That's the reality.****  
****  
****But there's this wet mouth attached to my cock and it should be so simple. So simple it's funny. Fuckin' the merc in the face, finally givin' him what he fuckin' deserves. Cept he wants it and so do I. I'd thought to gag 'im, hold him down, make him moan. Not hurt, but use this, use his want against him. Make 'im fuckin' wallow in it.****  
****  
But I can't, cuz he's got me by the balls, in all the ways that count, and I can't take him down. We're already there.****  
****  
All this fuckin' time I been bein' surprised--betrayed--by my own fuckin' body. This time, I know what I'm doin' when I put fingers into his hair. When my hands clamp down on their own, thinkin' about his mouth, 'bout his eyes and his cock. Remembrin' what it tasted like, the weight on my tongue.****  
****  
I'm breathin' hard an' shallow, know he hears it, know he's feedin' off it. Same as when he makes a vulnerable sound, and my insides clench hard, twist up. More when he takes me all the way back an' he deep throats me and I'm gone. I make a sound, hold him still as I lose it and he takes it in like he's been waitin' all his fuckin' life, more important than our stupid little games, than the fuckin' chase, than the payday.****  
****  
I can tell right then Johns gave up the fuckin' payday.****  
****  
He sucks me back in and I gasp into the moment, twitch in 'is mouth, wanna stay there like I held him in mine. Know he's feelin' it too.****  
****  
My hands are so fuckin' weak I couldn't squeeze a cottonball. Body's vibratin', almost, but it ain't tension. That's gone, lost. It's tryin' ta stand up, tryin' ta forget what just happened. It's like tryin' to forget my name.****  
****  
What I want is so far from what I should do, from what I **_**would **_**do if I was in my right fuckin' mind. But what I want is to let my knees go, fall on 'em too, face to face and level. Do what he did...taste...kiss him. Full on the fuckin' mouth, push him back into the dirt and sprawl on 'im, move my hips and smear my come on his pants, put my hands on his body, possess. Take. Keep.****  
****  
I can't do that. Goes against...everything. Anything I hold of value. Survival. Can't fuckin'--can't let, can't lose, can't give, can't, fuck...****  
****  
The impact brings me back and my eyes've never left his, but we're level now. I just breathe, gettin' air back, and I know we ain't got time. But I need time, to figure out what the fuck this is, how to deal with it cuz there's no fuckin' way we're gettin' offa this rock fuckin' around. Can't get soft, can't let...go.****  
****  
Johns reaches out, sorts me back into my pants and I dunno if letting him do that is letting go of something I shouldn't be. I snort to myself. Lettin' go--it's not holdin' on to shit that keeps me alive. When did it become so important not to let go? Gotta be crazy-shit thoughts. I don't let go of whatever it is I think I need ta keep, I'm dead. I'm sure of it.****  
****  
I gotta get some fuckin' air, but bones are juice. I reach out an arm, slap it on Johns' own. He grips my forearm and we struggle to our feet. He's gotta be hard in his pants but I don't know what's on his mind right now. I can still hear Imam outside, ****singin' ****prayer.****  
****  
I don't know what the fuck to do next, but that's okay, cuz that's how it works. One foot in front a' the other, eyes high.****  
****  
Johns' are still on mine, and I don't wanna look at 'em anymore, cuz they're sayin' shit I dunno how ta deal with.**

* * *

Never thought I'd see Riddick on his knees. Times I wished I would. This isn't one of them. But I'm on mine too, so, we're still even in a way.

We've both got knocked down a peg. Both lost something here. Question is... did we gain anythin'?

I won't ever admit this, but I wanted 'is mouth on mine. Want to taste him. Us.

He's still coatin' my tongue and I swallow again.

Tuck him away. Don't want no one else to see. Prayers windin' down. Need to break up this little party. Hardest fuckin' thing I've ever had to do.

Arm grips mine. Strong. Steady and I'm sure it's only through his almost unshakable will that it is. I know that's all that's keepin' mine from shakin' right now.

Riddick and I. We ain't so different. Neither one of us want this. Both want to deny it. Hate the other. Guess that ain't happenin' any more.

Fuck, my dick hurts, but now's not the time.

Riddick snaps his head to the left. Others are comin'.

I slink away to the top level. Know he's not ready to face them yet. Neither am I, but he needs more time than me. I'm good at fakin' it.

Wonder if they can smell him on my breath?

Light a flare. Watch it fall.

"Other building's weren't secure. So they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar." Riddick rumbles from below.

It amazes me how his mind works. How he just knows this shit.

Find Fry. Pretend she's still in some kinda control.

Now she's goin' on 'bout coring samples. Dates and shit. What the fuck? Who really gives a shit. Twenty-two years ago? Something special about that?

Don't got a good feeling about this. Glance at Riddick. He looks back and we follow her.

I lean against the door. Quick out, if I need one, with the added bonus of staring at Riddick's ass and the darkness hides my tent.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" He asks.

I feel a shiver and I have to admit to myself. If he's close, no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: M/M Slash. Language, violence and death**

**Riddick is in bold**

Johns is in standard

**Riddick is written by IceSamZero **

**Johns is written by Furyan Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**So that's the play.****  
****  
Darkness falls and the nasties come out. I think Johns can tell I'm just eatin' this up. ****Carolyn**** thinks she's gonna make this work, I know. Gather her little ragtags an' hump the rest of the cells from the ship, that'd be my guess. She's gonna need 'em all.****  
****  
I wonder how much that little lifeboat's 'sposed ta hold.****  
****  
Wonder if ****Carolyn ****would kick somebody off if shit got too heavy.****  
****  
She goes all fastmode, makes noises about the cells. Johns peels off the wall, follows her. I watch Imam watching the unmoving model. Staring at the planets in their neat little line.****  
****  
I slink out, leave him to 'imself. Step quiet towards the skiff. Johns and his pet captain are inside, I know. Can't hear 'em.****  
****  
I settle down outside, next to a big bucket of grease. Stuff's so thick it ain't lost much moisture. Feels cool for a second on my head, before it holds in the heat of my skin. Bout time I took this shit off, been itchin' like crazy.****  
****  
First stroke of the blade and Johns' stumblin' out the skiff. Hurls, hands up on the metal for support. Keeps mostly silent but it doesn't sound like fun. I know why he's doin', and I call him on it.****  
****  
He says no shivs.****  
****  
I toss back 'personal grooming appliance.' Slam talk, keep my voice light. I wanna know what the fuck he was talkin' about with Fry.****  
****  
He just watches me.****  
****  
I wait 'im out. ****Carolyn****'s**** still inside the skiff, I know. I got an idea of what they discussed. Gut's already churnin' with the thought of betrayal. Again. Not sure what I believe. What to believe, which's why I usually don't believe.****  
****  
Time to see how far Johns' deal goes.**

* * *

Withdrawal's a bitch. Got Riddick to thank for this monkey. Reason enough to hate him, I guess. But right now, with the new shit pumpin' through my veins. I just can't hold on to any real emotion.

Everything's fleeting. Softened. It's all good.

Toss the shit aside. I hate it as much as I love it. Fuck, stuff should be called Riddick. With a snort, I swallow the bitter taste in my mouth and I'm pissed it's overpowerin' the taste of the real Riddick.

Need more cells for the skiff. Told Carolyn the truth. I think Riddick would gut her if he needed to. Tryin' to keep that from happenin'. Get the cells back last.

Maybe by then, Riddick and I'll've come up with a plan. Don't want Fry to panic again and ditch us all. She's not above it. Almost did it.

Would like to say she's grown since then. Changed. I know I have, but truthfully, I don't have that much faith in people either. Maybe I've already spent too much time 'round Riddick?

Don't give a shit 'bout the other fucks. Not gonna lose any sleep if they die here. Even the kids. Never did like kids much.

If Riddick and I can make it out. Alone. No witnesses. We'll all've died here.

Fresh start.

Run. Hide.

Question is, will he trust me to do what's best? Will he trust me, a merc, with his life? Our lives?

Plan's simple really. Keep everyone in the dark 'bout us. Includin' him. Gonna have to tell him sooner or later. Right now, just want to enjoy the numbness.

Then she comes in, screamin' and bitchin' bout Owens, and I know... he ratted me out.

Fucker has no idea how to trust. Not sure I blame him, but it still stings a bit.

More screamin' and I just want to hide in the dark, 'couse here, that'll get you killed.

Grab my shit. Find Riddick. Get the cells, and hope shit goes like I planned.

* * *

**So it's true.****  
****  
Johns spilled my little story.****  
****  
I watch her, for a while. She's more confident, alone and locked up in her skiff.****  
****  
Checkin', comfort in routine.****  
****  
I tell her we're a few shy.****  
****  
She gets me immediately.****  
****  
****Carolyn****'s**** afraid. Says so. Says it's what I want. I play it up anyway. Gotta say, she's got some balls on 'er. She's afraid but she don't give me shit.****  
****  
Admits they're worried 'bout a repeat. I don't do nothin' to ease the fear.****  
****  
I will leave them here, if I have to.****  
****  
All of 'em.****  
****  
Them. The people.****  
****  
That leaves Johns. He's not 'them.' He's...****  
****  
He's like me.**

* * *

Shit. I can feel it. The planets are movin', darkness is comin'. The ground seems to vibrate under my feet. My heart pounds and I know in the back of my mind, we've waited too long for the cells.

It's all gone ta shit. What the fuck we gonna do now? Grab my gear, my liquid Riddick and make for the sandcat.

We reach out and grab each other at the same time. Freeze and stare into each others eyes. Well, I get the goggles.

It's an unspoken agreement. An accord. Me an' him and fuck the rest of 'em.

I can't help the hand that trails over his back anymore than I can stop the way my heart pounds with awareness when he's close.

He warns the kid 'bout the bones, but not me. That makes me wonder why.

Maybe he sees 'im as a pet? Riddick always did like kids. Funny thing really. Never hurt one, 's far as I know. Never stuck his neck out for one either.

Fuck, planets movin' fast. Faster than I've ever though possible. Amazin' sight, really, but fuckin' scary too.

Time's runnin' out.

Back to the crash ship and grab the cells.

Dark falls almost instantly and I know, we're fucked.

Riddick gets two, I grab one and Imam gets one. Fuckers are heavy, but he doesn't seem to notice. He's stronger than I thought.

Sexy.

Nightfall.

Screeches.

We all pause. Not sure what we're waitin' for, but none of us seem to know what to do.

The sound of wings fill the air.

"How many are there?" I ask Riddick, not sure I really want to know.

He doesn't respond, just keeps staring at 'em.

"Beautiful," he whispers and I feel my stomach knot tight.

* * *

**Time's not important anymore, precisely cuz we ain't got any.****  
****  
They rush around like speed'll save 'em. Reality's comin' over that horizon, big an' fuckin' dark.****  
****  
Kid's sportin' the shades. I point.****  
****  
Shazza gets the 'cat through the canyon. Takes out some bones on the way. Not smart. We gotta make it back through.****  
****  
Johns ducks. He can take care a' himself.****  
****  
Plus maybe I'm still a little pissed.****  
****  
Headlong rush towards what we need, an' they don't think ahead to the next step. Fuck it up on the way.****  
****  
Make it to the crash site. No problem. Cept the 'cat's solar, and we ain't got none of the suns left.****  
****  
They get it, but they don't accept it. Even as the twilight's heavy in the air, and like a hellish celebration the pillars erupt with the nasties, swarming up in a huge, moving tornado. Liquid hunger, finally free.****  
****  
I don't even hear Johns' question. S'not important.****  
****  
"Beautiful," I whisper, not really aware I'm sayin' it.****  
****  
Paris yells at the others, and they run towards his container. I stare a second more, then haul ass.****  
****  
Me an' Shazza bring up the rear. Johns way ahead a' me. Guess he figured I could take care of ****myself too.****  
****  
And maybe he's pissed.****  
****  
Feel 'em, at my back. The hunger. Shazza leaps for the ditch ahead and lands belly-first. Launch my own ass into the ditch after her and freeze.****  
****  
They scream above us, not a foot away. The breeze from their passing is heavy with their stench. Guess we'd all smell like that if we were kept holed up in the dark, packed like fish.****  
****  
The wave passes, but the hunger doesn't. I wait. Ahead of me, I feel Shazza make her last decision.****  
****  
It's her hope that killed her, I know. Before she's even on her feet, she thinks she's got it. She's determined. But there's so much more to survival. Like patience. Knowing how the hunting game works.****  
****  
She's screaming now, up where I can't see her. I'm too busy lyin' flat on my back, head back so my nose doesn't stick up.****  
****  
On impulse I get my old bone shiv and ease it up into the flow, like dippin' a stick into fast water.****  
****  
There's a million little thuds and I get my hand back just in time.****  
****  
The hunger passes on. I got up, looked at the shiv--just a nub of bone now, whittled to nothing. I toss it to the side and slap my hands free of dust.****  
****  
Almost to the container, we hear them.****  
****  
The big pillars start to crumble, and the song starts. I feel it. Wonder how long they stayed in there, waiting. Mostly shut down. That small part awake, waiting.****  
****  
Twenty-two years is a long time, but when the big bastards start coming out, I lift the goggles off. They're graceful, after so long hiding from the light. They call, they talk, they sing. The joy of freedom.****  
****  
Fry asks me what I see.****  
****  
"Like I said. It's not me you gotta worry about."****  
****  
I'm not quite smiling.**

* * *

I take off first. Survival instinct kicks in and I'm gone. I know Riddick can take care of himself and frankly, don't give a shit 'bout the rest of 'em. Into the ship and lookin' for a place to hide. A place that's safe.

Everything's fucked up. Broken. Nothin' secure. Look for weapons. Light. There's nothing much here.

I can hear them screamin' for Shazza and I know she's gone. Riddick's too smart to get nabbed by those fuckin' things. At least, not yet. Got a feelin' this ain't over. Not by a long shot.

From what I saw, those looked like the babies, screamin' and disorganized in their flight. The hunt. Then the world starts to crumble and they start to sing.

Chills and fear. I'll admit, I'm scared shitless. Everyone else is too, so I don't feel so bad 'bout it.

Riddick and Fry aren't back yet and I'm gettin' worried 'bout him, but I know he'll have to stay as long as he can to watch the show. He hasta know what we're facin'. I hear the respect and awe in his voice and then everything, the whole world's pitch black.

Turn on the flash light and seek out Riddick. Don't want to think 'bout why, but I need to see with my own eyes that he's alright. He winces away from the the light and I feel the knot in my back ease.

Find more light. Two flashlights and a lighter ain't gonna do it. Fry's lookin' for the cuttin' torch, not sure how much that'll help, but I'm open to anythin' at this point.

They're right outside, maybe inside too. We hear a scrapin' noise and I notice that Riddick's in front of me now. In front of all of us. Never thought I'd see the day. Kinda wish I didn't take his shivs away and now they're gone, lost, save for the 'personal grooming device' he got.

Still got my 9 and my guage, but don't think it'll be enough against all those fuckin' things.

Somethin's skitterin' 'round inside, I'm sure of it.

"Come on, Johns, you got the big guage." Riddick teases and I snort.

"I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go fuckin' check."

Stupid fuckin' Paris is ready to open the door and kill us all. I could just blow the fucker way right now and save us all the aggravation. Probably take out a few others at the same time.

Not yet. Might just need them for bait so Riddick and I can get the fuck outta here with our skins intact.

* * *

**Kid's mournin' the dead. Useless. What's gone's g****one. Johns reminds everybody of the boneyard. Paris' voice cracks, talkin' bout light.****  
****  
Kid's freaked out by the sounds, and I know the others are too. Can feel their fear. Stinks, sour in the close containment. Johns is scared too, I know, but he's keepin' his head.****  
****  
Me, I don't got time for fear. Not right now.****  
****  
Paris freaks out, and I almost gotta laugh at what he says. Afraid a' me, still.****  
****  
Unless we run outta food, I think he oughta be worryin' bout the nasties outside. I get the feeling they're gonna give us more trouble and not time to think about anything but livin'.****  
****  
Imam tears a new passage, herds his sheep. One of 'em seals the way behind us, shitty rollin' door an' a padlock, but it's a move from the fryin' pan to the fire. I can hear one of them, close. Inside.****  
****  
The cutting torch is on the floor. Still has juice.****  
****  
Paris' still bitchin'. Saved from hearin' 'im more when somethin' punches through the wall by Imam's head, a spike. Big fucker.****  
****  
I light the torch offa Paris' lighter and he jumps. Johns lets some a' the nasties get a taste of the gauge, and I start cutting a way out. Plain we can't stay in here. I get that if left to themselves****,**** they'd just sit until forced to move, again and again. Be herded. Like fuckin' sheep.****  
****  
Damn but these people got no drive.****  
****  
Goggles almost aren't dark enough for the torch, but kickin' through we're inside the center. Dark in here. I lift the goggles off, walk down a ways.****  
****  
Bigger here. Lots more shadows.****  
****  
Lots of places to hide.**

* * *

Riddick took off, wandering 'round. Checkin' shit out. Makes me feel a bit safer and unsafe at the same time. Want him at my side. Watchin' my back, but I know he needs to check out the situation.

Check out as much shit as I can see with the light on my guage. It's too dark and I can't see dick.

Somethin' gonna happen. I feel it. Can't see, just haveta wait. Think one of Imam's boys are gone again. Fuck, needs to keep a tighter leash on those fuckin' kids. Always wanderin' off and getting themselves killed. Don't hold out much hope for little lost sheep. Not with the big bads out 'n about.

"Don't stop burnin'." Riddick says softly and I know we're in the shit now.

Grab the torch from Carolyn and start cuttin'.

Imam yells for the kid and I hear him whimper. Footsteps, singing and a big ol splash. Down by 'nother one.

Now they're talkin' and my hands are shakin'. Those sounds will haunt me forever. Like nothin' I've ever heard before.

Riddick's comin' hot and fast and the only thing that saves him is Imam's light in his eyes. He dives to the side and I start shootin' .

Silence and all I care 'bout is if this thing's dead and Riddick ain't.

It falls in front of us all blood and stench. Gray and ugly. Never saw anything like it before. Claws and teeth. Holy fuck is this thing ugly.

I reload and look around. Don't want another one sneakin' up on my ass. Sounded like more than one in here before. Fry shines her light to get a better look and the scent of burnt flesh fills the air. Nasty shit. Light hurts them. Good. Guns and light. Now we're talkin'. Right now, we got both.

Riddick stands and looks at me as he dusts off his hands.

Kid's gone, don't need him to tell me. He knows we're fucked sittin' here like ducks. Time to come up with a plan.

* * *

**I quiet my step, open my ears. I can feel one of them, in here.****  
****  
The light's a ways at my back, Johns and the others working to seal our little hidey hole.****  
****  
There. Up high. Looks like...looks like one of the bigger nasties, eatin' a smaller one. Too occupied with its meal. I melt backwards into a nook. To watch.****  
****  
Then one a' the Holy Man's sheep wanders right into the middle.****  
****  
He gasps as the big nasty drops the tiny corpse at his feet. "Extremely. Bad. Timing." I say.****  
****  
It smells us, I think. It stinks too, but by the way it turns its head, to me, to the sheep, I know it senses us somehow. But it doesn't look like it can see.****  
****  
"Just don't run," I say. Can't help**** it ****if my voice is a little taunting.****  
****  
Fry calls. I tell her not to stop burning. I know the kid's gonna run. Always do, when it goes ta shit. They scatter like birds.****  
****  
Another nasty comes up behind us. Sure enough. It smells us too, I can tell. I move back, to my nook.****  
****  
I guess their noses ain't that sharp--it knows we're here, but not where. Close.****  
****  
Gotta hear the kid. His heart's poundin' so hard I can hear it.****  
****  
It stretches out its claws, and I see big talons. Opens them, wide, and those spikes come out, slow. Matter of time, now.****  
****  
**_**Bam. **_**Shoots out the spike things, from the wrists. Kid runs.****  
****  
First nasty has 'im, right through the middle. Our nasty screams, launches itself forward and the ****two tumble away and that's my opening.****  
****  
****I peel outta the shadow and see the two ignoring the corpse of the kid, eatin' each other alive. Then the questioning call behind me, and it has me.****  
****  
I'm poundin' down the deck, time for stealth past. It's right on my ass and I can feel it, feel it in my back before the claws tear it.****  
****  
No. Not today.****  
****  
Pain, right through the eyes. Light's in my face and it's so strong my hand's up and I'm divin' to the side, half falling, the pain and instinct warring with each other.****  
****  
Johns' gauge goes off again and again. I'm too busy blinkin' out the tears in the dark to care.****  
****  
Four shots and I raise my head, get ready to push up if it's clear. Tense, quiet moment then the nasty falls straight down, dead, and scares the shit outta them. It twitches, in death, and that scares 'em too.****  
****  
****I feel the scratch on my chest. Not too deep, but enough to hurt. Not sure how I got it, with the nasty or in the fall, on some sharp shit. Feels clean, so I'd think the nasty, 'cept I don't think it had a chance to tag me. Woulda, in another sec.****  
****  
So they figure out light hurts 'em.****  
****  
Makes two of us.**

* * *

Not too broken up 'bout the kid. Nothin' we can do now, but burn a candle for 'im. Bigger fish, or monsters in this case, to fry. Time to make a plan. Figure out our chances. What we got. What we need. Who we can trust.

I'm lookin' to Riddick for guidance, tryin' not to make it obvious to the others. I may have the guns and the badge, but he's got the knack for gettin' outta tight spots and this is as tight as they come.

One cuttin' torch, two handlights, liquor and a few flares. Some fiberoptic lights in the ship. That's it. That's all we got. Not much. Not when there's six clicks to the skiff. Even my fuckin' compass don't work here. Too damn many suns. No real north.

Riddick's the only hope. I know it and he knows it. Seems so does Caroline.

Wonder how long the darkness lasts. Wonder if we can just sit it out. Doubt it though. Can't be that lucky 's my guess.

Really getting sick of Fry's mouth. Want to shove something in it, not nessassaily my cock either.

79 kilos of gutless white meat, my ass. I'm gonna fuckin' pop her right now. Grab the gat, jam it in her face and Riddick's up and at my side. Starin' me down. Removes the goggles so I can see his eyes. A silent conversation and the gun lowers and I settle down again.

I got to trust him to get us outta this. I have to do what I've been trying to avoid my whole life. Put my fate in someone else's hands.

"Ok," I say an' sit down with a grin. Lets see what you got, Big Evil.

* * *

**It's hard for Johns. I know that. I get that, but one thing he ain't got a lot of is patience. He's tired of this, of them, and I know I am too--but I can wait forever, for the moment to make the move.****  
****  
We can't wait this out, though. Fry's right. That's what the settlers thought, and the difference between Fry an' them is Fry's got a little of that survivor in her. That instinct that says fuck all but your own life. Won't take her far enough. Doubt most a' them'll make it, outside a' me an' Johns.****  
****  
Hmm. Me and Johns.****  
****  
Will I let him get to the skiff?****  
****  
Come with me?****  
****  
Then he's on 'is feet and the gauge is comin' out. We're toe ta toe and he looks at me like I just overstepped, but he's gotta remember this ain't gonna go down with 'im goin' off on these guys. Not yet.****  
****  
He looks at me, and I tap the shiv against his thigh. One slice and the ****femoral's****open, and that's that.****  
****  
"Okay," he says, and I can feel how strung up he is. Nervous, scared, angry, tired, above all wantin' ta get offa this fuckin' rock.****  
****  
But he locks eyes with me, keeps 'em on, and I hold his till he's sat down again.****  
****  
Hold that cool, Billy. We need that.****  
****  
I dunno if he reads that or not. I study a wall that don't have blue eyes for a bit. Then ****Carolyn ****admits she can't get them outta here.****  
****  
Says I can.****  
****  
Knew it'd come down to this. All the fuckin' dyin' and now it's the con 'sposed ta lead 'em into the light. I'd laugh if it was funny, but it ain't and I don't remember how ta laugh anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to EvilGrin for beta**

**Warning: Violence, death, m/m slash, language**

Johns, written by Furyan Goddess is in standard

**Riddick, written by IceSamZero is in bold**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Open the door, step out into the dark. Fry. Imam, Paris and the kid. Let'em all go first. Those things attack, they die, not me. Not Riddick. We all need him. I'll be last. Hold the back of the line. Protect Riddick. How the fuck did this happen. Seems like just yesterday I put 'im in chains to take him back to slam. Where I felt he belonged. Now I know he belongs at my side. Now and if we make it through this fuckin' mess.

What the fuck am I gonna do now? Don't want these feelin's and I'd bet my fuckin' cock he don't want any either. If he has any. He does. I see something in those silver eyes from time to time. Just a flash, then it's gone. 'S all I need right now.

Goggles up and I wonder what he sees. Say's it looks clear. Sounds clear. No singin' or scratchin'. Up to his side with the guage.

Something flies out at us and I push 'im out of the way with the gun. Can't let 'im die. Not now. I need him to get off this fuckin' rock and I don't plan on dying here.

"You said clear," I growl at him. Fuck my heart's pounding and in my throat. Fuck me those things are big and fast. Tells me it still looks clear and I want to punch 'im for his fucked up sense of humor he's got.

Clear my ass. Fucker just 'bout took our heads off.

Grab the sled, the cables. The cells. Everything we need. This thing's gonna be heavy. Gonna take all of us to drag it and leave him free to fight and scout. Leave him free to run and let us all die.

No, ain't thinkin' that way. Ain't letting him leave here without me. Fuck that. No way I'm becomin' lunch for one of these fuckers.

He makes a comment about blood and the kid looks up. Wonder why? Something ain't right here, but fuck if I can figure it out. He knows though, just hasn't chosen to share it with me.

* * *

**I know he hears the grin in my voice when I say "Looks clear."****  
****  
Again.****  
****  
Somehow I don't think he appreciated the humor.****  
****  
Fry's got the group riggin' torches and fiber optics, gutted from the ship. Ingenious, I'll give her that. If I knew how ta spell it.****  
****  
****They throw the cells on the sled, grab up their little lights. I tell Johns I'll be ten paces ahead, and fuck help anybody shines a light in my fuckin' face.****  
****  
Tell the rest of 'em to check their cuts. By now, the nasties got a taste for it, and we'll be a fuckin' beacon.****  
****  
****Fry gathers 'em up, and ****I shove open the door. Johns ain't with us. Maybe he needed a top-up. A sec to get his wits in order.****  
****  
Me, don't need any. One foot, then the other.****  
****  
I stare out inta the night, waiting. I could go, now. Take off, drag the cells, leave 'em all behind, 'cept I don't know that I could hump all four.****  
****  
Might find out, 'fore the night's out.**

* * *

Fuck, needed to juice up again. I hate this shit. Hate this need. Cravin'. Makes me weak. Dependant. Fry finds me again, always when I'm at my lowest. No wonder I fuckin' hate 'er.

I don't trust the plan. Don't like it. Scared that Riddick's gonna leave me out to die. Not so much afraid of the dyin' than the betrayal. So I open up and talk before I know what I'm sayin'. Words are slurred, always are right after I shoot up. Those first few minutes of a fresh high.

I've done this same kinda speech so many times, it just comes out and I regret it instantly. I only hope he didn't hear.

Whats so valuable? Fuckin' Riddick, that's what. I smile at the thought of him suckin' me. Me suckin' him. Wonder if we'll live to take it the next step.

Step out in the dark and look 'round and shake my head. We're all fuckin' walkin' meat out here. Take my place behind Riddick and become a sled dog.

His pace is brutal and I have a feelin' it's cause he's pissed at me. I just spoke the truth, we both know it. I'm still not sure he won't leave me here to take my chances with those things.

Mouth tastes bitter from the juice and I'm runnin' low on energy and patience.

Paris' torch goes out and they start singing knowin' dinners comin' soon. Fuckin' Paris drops a flare, the fuck and the kid goes for it.

So fuckin' stupid. Takes off the cable and just steps out into the dark.

Grab the gun and start shootin' and lookie who's in my sights again. Fry. She's itchin' to be shot.

It's fallin' apart quick, then Paris panics and runs, well crawls away.

Screams, Fry's, his and then our lights go out.

Hear the cries of joy and the give of flesh. The scent of blood fills the air. A flicker of light and he whispers something I can't hear. No one moves. We all know it's useless. He's as good as gone. A ball of fire and shadows outlined in the light.

Fry lights a flare and Riddick comes strollin' back. Unharmed.

"Well, it's good to see you're ok." Didn't mean it the way it came out. I am glad. We still gotta chance.

* * *

**It's started.****  
****  
It began long ago, I guess, first kid that went down. But it's for real, now. We're out here, in the dark, and ain't no way it's gonna get better.****  
****  
Wonder what they'd do, if they could see the nasties like I can. Hammerheads, two legs. Wings, tail. Teeth.****  
****  
Surrounded.****  
****  
Stallin'. Should just fuckin' walk. Move away, let nature take her course. Come back, get the cells.****  
****  
My jaw's been grindin'. Fuckin' Johns. Still the same. A small part of me wants to say he was sayin' it at Fry, was sayin' it cuz the spike. But I know he believes his words.****  
****  
Fuck, they are true.****  
****  
The kid says "wait," and I don't. Keep going. Then I hear the sled stop, I hear one of them, and the panic starts.****  
****  
****I stop. I turn, and I watch.****  
****  
Imam's got the kid. Johns fires, almost takes out ****Carolyn****.****  
****  
****Paris has a near miss. He's gone. Freaks out, an' kills the light. ****  
****  
I keep watchin'. Fascinated. Knowing how it's gonna play out, but I wanna see these bastards in action.****  
****  
Fry pops a flare and lights the torches. Big difference from the blue light, before. Closer.****  
****  
Bet the setup couldn't a' made it in the canyon, anyway. Too heavy, too awkward. Too much dependent on teamwork that wasn't happenin'.****  
****  
"Well, it's good to see you're okay."****  
****  
****I give Johns half a glance, eyes cut down to know I got past his tone. I know he means it, and I don't question why I let him know that.****  
****  
I watch the group at the corpse. They're bickering, not fighting yet, not for real.****  
****  
Won't last. Not near enough food to go 'round, not for as many of these fuckers as there are. Already saw one eatin' the young.****  
****  
Fry asks about it, sorta. I just move my head, say nothin'.****  
****  
Up on a hill, there's two, lookin' this way. Three, another comin' in from the sky. Their tails remind me of snakes' tongues. Forked and flickering.****  
****  
They sing. Towards the kid.****  
****  
I look at her.****  
****  
Nah. Won't be long, now.**

* * *

Riddick's watchin' the feast that is Paris then he turns and looks at the kid. What the _fuck _is up with that! Why won't he tell me what the fuck's goin' on?

March on and Fry, who's just walkin' along, asks us to pick up the pace. Fuck, down a dog and 's only me, the boy and Imam pullin'. Chuck down the lead and notice we've crossed over ourselves.

What's he up to? Know he's got a plan, he always does.

"Listen." He barks at Imam.

For a holy man, he loses his temper pretty fast. Course all our tempers are on edge by now. He lost two kids, only got one more to lose. Then what?

Hear the echoes. Gun up, not that'll do me, us, any good. Sittin' ducks out here. Fuckin' canyon. He's been thinkin' 'bout what to do. How we're gonna make it. How he's gonna get the cells through. Shazza knocked a lot of bones down humming though there like she did.

Fuck, seems like a hundred years ago.

Then he drops the bomb. The one I knew was comin' and I was tryin' to brace myself for. Never wouldda guessed this one though.

"...especially with the girl bleeding."

First thought is Fry's cut and don't know it. Quick check and I know it ain't her. She's the only girl.

"Not her," he turns and looks at the kid, "Her."

Well, fuck me sideways. Un-fuckin'-believable. Kid burst inta tears and I snap. That's it. Fuckin' assholes are slowin' us down. I say cut 'em loose and just me and him make a break for it.

Now, Fry wants to go back? Fuck that!

"I don't know Carolyn, Nice breeze. Wide open spaces. I'm startin' to enjoy my fuckin' self out here."

She's bringin' up the drugs again. Makin' sure she lets everyone know I'm a junkie. Like it fuckin' matters? I got a reason to be addicted to this shit. Never set out to be a hype. Just happened. Don't need her thumbin' her nose at me. What a bitch. Can't wait till she gets hers. Maybe I can help speed the process along.

"Why don't you butch up, stuff a cork in this fuckin' kid and lets go."

I'm not the only one with dirty laundry, Fry. Should've thought of that before you started airin' out my closet. She runs at me, thinks she's gonna get the drop on me? Get a hit in first? Fuck that. I ain't above smackin' 'round a woman if they need it. You come at me, I'm comin' right back at you. Eat dirt bitch.

"Verdicts in, light moves forward."

Leave 'em all. Time to find Riddick and figure a way outta this mess.

* * *

**Johns just moved up in the pack.****  
****  
Worked Fry till she snapped. Now he's top dog.****  
****  
I'm with him on this one. Only one way outta here and it ain't cryin' in our beer back in the ship.****  
****  
But there ain't time ta go playin' bullshit games like this either. Knew this was gonna happen. S'why I prefer to be alone.****  
****  
I come up to some a' the bones, and put out my hand to block Johns' flare. "Ain't all of us gonna make it," he says, almost grinning.****  
****  
"You just realize that?" I ain't in the mood.****  
****  
"Six of us left," he says, and right as he says it I think **_**too many. **_**"If we could make it through the canyon and lose just one, that'd be quite a feat, huh?"****  
****  
"Not if I'm the one."****  
****  
"Well, what if you're one of five?"****  
****  
One of the nasties calls, flaps by us, and Johns twitches toward****s**** the sound****.****  
****  
I look at him.****  
****  
"I'm listening."****  
****  
We start walking again, and he lays it out. "Triage," he calls it. Kept callin' it murder when I did it, and I say so.****  
****  
He smiles. "Well, either way I figure it's somethin' you can grab on to."****  
****  
I wanna hit 'im for that. Fuck does he know.****  
****  
But he does.****  
****  
Not sure why he's gettin' to me, why I'm lettin' him push my buttons. I gotta wonder if he's doin' it on purpose or if I'm just takin' it personal.****  
****  
So this is the idea. Hack up a body, leave it at the canyon start. Somethin' for the nasties to munch on, while we go through. I say it, but don't think it'll work. Too many a' them, narrow canyon, scent of fresh blood.****  
****  
Then Johns says we drag it behind us.****  
****  
"Nice embellishment." Makes sense. He doesn't want ta feed 'em, just keep 'em off our own asses.****  
****  
Not sure where this is goin', though. I know Johns. Know what he's capable of, because so'm I.****  
****  
"So which one caught your eye?"****  
****  
I turn, purposely, and he balks. I don't laugh. What's wrong with me? Johns, my boy, I could make ya a list.****  
****  
It's enough. Back there, they slow down. Give us some room.****  
****  
My blood's up. We need some space.****  
****  
I gotta see what Johns is made of, an' he ain't gonna like it.**

* * *

I know my comment pisses off Riddick but what can I do? He is a murderer after all. Shouldn't be so fuckin' touchy 'bout it. He actually turns around to look at them and I know he does it to piss me of too. Fuck, we're good at that.

The beasties are makin' noise again, now that Paris is gone. Need something new to chew on. Gonna see what I can do 'bout it not bein' me.

"All right, cut the shit. Pick one a the small ones, string 'em up behind the sled. I'll keep the others off your back."

Riddick looks at me and he says real smooth like, "I'm just wonderin' if we don't need a bigger piece of bait."

The fucker leaves it up to me to decide if he means me or Imam or Fry. Still not sure I can trust 'im. How far can you trust someone like him anyway?

We move at the same time, and I realized he's movin' toward me. Both unsure of the other, but sure in ourselves to at least attempt to defend ourselves.

Fucker knocks my flare and grabs my guage. He gets a shot off and all the sheep start runnin' 'way. Couple more shots and I hear a few of those fuckers screamin'. Least we got a hit. I was aimin' for the others, guess I missed.

Finally knock the gun outta his hands and we circle each other. I can hear the fuckers circling, waitin' for fresh meat. Didn't think it'd come down to this. Figured we were past this point. Guess not. He pulls his shiv and I go for the small blade at the end of my badge. It's all I got and I know it ain't enough. Need the gat if I'm gonna live.

He knocks the blade outta my hand and gets me in the face. Fuck, that hurt. He's strong and his fists are like hams. Still got my stick though. Get him on his back, it's all 'bout strength now, till I see his shiv.

Pick it up, last line of defence. He takes it from me and I jump away, but not before I get a small slice across the back. The fucker cut me in the middle of a ring of blood thirsty monsters. He makes me bleed. I won't forget that.

Hit the ground and grab the guage. I spin 'round and I've finally got 'im in my sights again.

Think 'bout all the shit that's gone down between us over the last few months. The fights, the way he stabbed me in the back. My finger twitches and then I think 'bout how if felt to have his cock in my mouth. How if felt when he wrapped his lips 'round mine.

I look up into his eyes and I can read them once again. He expects me to pull the trigger. Would almost welcome it to some extent, then he wouldn't have to feel. Wouldn't have to make the choice or have the responsibility of us no more. It's then I know that I can't pull the trigger.

* * *

**I see Johns' eyes go a millimeter wider, like he just got it.****  
****  
I move, he moves, and I don't know who was first. Like we got the same mind, same goal: live, fight, survive.****  
****  
I go for the gun and this time I don't miss. Don't have light in my eyes, on Johns' side. Flare goes flyin', givin' us a circle of light to dance in. The nasties are gettin' bolder, hungrier. More desperate. They flash by where we can barely see. Sense, more like. Feel 'em, swirlin' around us in the black dark sky.****  
****  
Johns pulls a spike and I pull my shiv. Makes his move and I knock it outta his hand and my fist glances his face. He goes with the momentum and his fuckin' nightstick has me flat on my ass. ****He's on me before I can roll and our hands both make for the shiv I lost. My hand's on his wrist just in time and I gotta wonder if he's really gonna slide the blade into my neck. ****  
****  
I push, get the shiv back and he's leaping away and I lash out and score a shallow one across his back. He gasps at the pain and whirls on me, on his back, gauge back in 'is hands, and I just stare, breathin' harder than I should be, waitin' for him ta let me have it.****  
****  
He doesn't.****  
****  
It's a second, two, and I can see what he's thinkin', see it in his eyes and he didn't pull it, isn't gonna.****  
****  
I'm tired a' this shit, alla it, but I can't fight the instinct to survive anymore than he can.****  
****  
Seems we got other shit we can't fight on top a' that.****  
****  
The muzzle of the shotgun lowers, slow. I can see his hands shaking, and I ain't all that steady either.****  
****  
I put the shiv back. My hands empty at my side.****  
****  
I blink, and he says, "****I still need your ugly ass to get me outta here.****"****  
****  
I realize I'm about to grin and I hear a wet thud and Jack screams.**

* * *

Riddick snaps his head in the direction of the screams and before we realized it, I'm reachin' up and he's reachin' down and I'm on my feet again. Guage's back up, not pointed at Riddick no more, but out into the blackness. He runs, I'm on his six and when we find the group, they're down one more.

Bye bye little boy. Good knowin' ya. Guess you're with your brothers now, if that's the shit you believe.

Imam's beside himself now. Won't be long now for him. Not when he's weighed down by that much grief. 'S like a stone on your back to carry. Can't run when you got that kinda weight holdin' you down.

Jack's shittin' bricks and Riddick tries to comfort her best he can.

"He died fast, and if we have any choice about it, that's how we should all go."

It's all quiet now and we're all spent. Time for a quick break. Riddick's off fuckin' with the bones of one of those things. Let 'im. Just gonna sit here and try not to puke.

Imam's prayin' for his lost sheep. He's lost the most outta all of us. Wonder how he finds the strength to take the next breath.

* * *

**Musta been snatched right inta the sky. No sign of Imam's boy anywhere.****  
****  
Not worth dwellin' over. What's gone is gone.****  
****  
I got one end of a hammer, part a' the skulls of our nasties. Line it up with the rest of it. The big blade-lookin' part of the head's almost as tall as Jack. Real big. Fuckers don't weigh a lot but they pack a punch. Bet the head would cut, push right through the skin.****  
****  
Imam's talking with Fry. Quiet. Jack, too. Dunno what he's sayin'. Oughta be a mess by now, but he's holdin' somethin' together. Maybe for the others.****  
****  
Got the piece in with the skull. Look from one end to the other. Whatever they got in place of eyes, it's far enough apart...there, right in the middle...****  
****  
"Blind spot," I whisper to myself.****  
****  
"Shall we pray together?"****  
****  
I drop the bone. Imam's lookin' at me.****  
****  
"I have already prayed with the others," he tells me. "It is painless."****  
****  
I squat and start tyin' the rope to all the cells, gettin' 'em real secure. "It's pointless."****  
****  
He starts givin' me a line, and I hear myself talkin'. Start tellin' him what I believe. Start tellin' him about me. Slam. Bit. Cord.****  
****  
Never done that. Never asked for pity. Not askin' now, but the words are hard to say yet they're comin' from my mouth.****  
****  
"Got it all wrong, Holy Man. I absolutely believe in God," I tell the knot I'm tyin'. Then I look Imam in the eye.****  
****  
"And I absolutely hate the fucker."****  
****  
"He is with us nonetheless," he says back.****  
****  
People like him always amaze me. "All your boys are dead. How much faith do you have left, Father?"****  
****  
He doesn't reply to that. Either he's got nothin' left to say or accepts I'm a lost cause.****  
****  
I grab up the cells, two by two an' tied tight. We're at the mouth of the canyon, and the singin' echoes down the walls, bounces around and falls from the sky.****  
****  
"Only see one way," I say, an' point dead ahead. "That way. It's the only way off this rock."****  
****  
Imam and Fry stare ahead. Johns is lookin' back at me. Jack's close to ****F****ry, her shoulders ****shaking. Wonder what it looks like to them, darkness and sound.****  
****  
"Just keep the girl between you."****  
****  
Imam asks after the cells.****  
****  
"I'll take those," I say.****  
****  
Fry looks at me. Johns turns his eyes forward.****  
****  
"Move." I say, lowering my goggles.****  
****  
"Are you sure you can keep up?"****  
****  
"MOVE!!" They take off ahead of me and I run for all I'm worth, the cells dragging behind me.****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
**Warning: Language, violence, death, blood, gore, M/M slash**

Thanks to EvilGrin for beta

**Riddick is bold and written by IceSamZero **

Johns is standard and written by Furyan Goddess

* * *

I hear Riddick tell Imam his story and I can't help but wonder what he'd be like if his life started different. He's got a fucked up sense of code and honor but it's a strong one. He'd've been a good man. Strong man. A better man than me.

He says he hates God, can't say I blame 'im. Not after that tale.

He's makin' ready with the cells. Plans on humpin' them himself. Fuckers are heavy, gonna use a lot of energy to move those bad boys. He'll be slower. I could'da helped with them, don't know why he didn't ask. Maybe he wants my hands free to use the gun or maybe he don't want to risk not havin' them all to himself. Miss his chance cause I got nabbed by the beasties and carried away a few cells.

Fry don't trust him, can't say I blame her much after what I told her. She knows he can fly, knows he don't need her. Knows I don't like her.

Choke point comin' and the babies make a go at us. There's so many and one of them nips Imam. All of a sudden, he's covered. Babies are too dumb, too careless to worry bout the light and what it can do to 'em. A few will die, more will get ta eat.

Imam's screamin', but there's nothin' we can do to help him. Fuck it, pull the nine and pop 'im. End his misery. He don't deserve that. Spare the Holy man any more pain. He's suffered 'nough.

Riddick gives me a nod and I'm left shaken, thinkin' how he's helped me find some compassion where before there was none. I've done some nasty shit, just to catch 'im. Lot of it was the drugs, but that ain't no excuse. I've done things that even he wouldn't do, so if he's a psyhco fuck killer, what does that make me?

The answer makes my gut twist.

Only ones left now is me, the big man, Fry and the kid. Kids 'bout gone. Scared wide eyed and silent. Fry just trudges on, one foot in front of the other. Too numb and tired to be scared.

I'm just tryin' to hold it together. The noise they make, that calling, it's so loud in the canyon. It echoes and you don't know where it's comin' from.

It starts to rain, 'cept it ain't rain. Rain ain't blue and thick. It's blood, their blood. Cool, thick and with a stench that is indescribable.

"Do not look up!" Riddick growls. He knows what I know. They're killin' each other to get us, to get to Jack. Riddick just pushed Fry out of the way as one fell from the sky. Not sure if it was to save her or to get 'er ass out of his way. I'm thinkin' the latter.

Babies are gone and the big fuckers are back, singin'.

We stop and look at the mass of bones in front of us. The ones that Shazza knocked down with the sandcat. It would've been easy if she didn't, now, we've got to claw our way through.

* * *

**Some of them are mindless.****  
****  
Driven by such hunger that they don't see their brothers like they did before. Gone's the grace, the beauty I found in them. Honed killers, which excel at their purpose.****  
****  
Now, they're just hunger. Hunger with form, with a body and teeth and a truly blind need. Not beautiful, but purer. ****  
****  
Dunno why I bother with my own kind. If I even am part of this, anymore. Have to ****s****hove Fry forward, her neck stuck up, starin' inta the dark sky where the nasties are rippin' each other to shreds.****  
****  
Johns is ahead, and he runs into the bones Shazza's sandcat fucked up on the wild ride back to the start. "Keep moving!" he yells back at us, and I sure as fuck ain't stoppin'.****  
****  
He's shoving the bones out of the way and Fry and Jack've caught up to 'im but they're fumblin' with shit like they don't know what's what. "Keep moving," I echo, droppin' the cells and shovin' too until me an' Johns got the path clear. He's got the last big chunk and me an' the cells are through.****  
****  
Narrow path and then one big hill and it's skiff city, like Johns called it. Not far now.****  
****  
Fry screams and I hear Johns curse. Sound a wounded animal makes. She's been tagged, my guess. Still ****on ****the other side a' the bone pile. No time. The weak get culled from the herd, and I ain't no fuckin' sheep.****  
****  
Pack mule, maybe. Cells are fuckin' heavy. ****Keep movin', three yards lead.****  
****  
"Riddick," I hear, faint. Jack. Somethin' in 'er voice. Six yards.****  
****  
Where's Johns? Why isn't he shovin' Jack forward the way I shoved Fry? Still going, kicking through rocky sand. Ten yards.****  
****  
"Riddick."****  
****  
I recognize the sound. It's hope, shattered.****  
****  
Sorry, kid. I'm exactly what you thought I was, nothin' more an' nothin' less. Not what you made me out to be.****  
****  
"Riddick!"****  
****  
****Johns.****  
****  
It's a warning and I duck just in time. Big motherfucker zeroing in on Jack, nearly takes my head off.****  
****  
Dunno how he saw beyond the bones, or if 'e got through. I'm pushin' back up, rope in my hand, cells still heavy as fuck, weighing me down, when I hear Fry yell Jack's name.****  
****  
I turn around. Fry's leg is bleedin' bad, real bad. Ankle. Don't look like she can walk but she's made it through the bones, and she's facing down the biggest son of a bitch hammerhead that's tryin' ta get at Jack.****  
****  
Jack's under a big, wide chunk a bone, arched over her. The nasty's perched on it, poundin' it with it's sickle-blade head, and chippin' away real quick. Fry's wavin' her flashlight and yellin' like a demon. There's light in her eyes, hate and anger and pain. She's usin' 'em, usin' the power to buy Jack some time. I yank off my goggles.****  
****  
Johns is through the pile but Fry's in the way of the gauge, narrow walls and bone makin' a bottleneck. She's swingin' her flashlight at the nasty like it was a fuckin' broadsword and she's gonna take the fucker's head from it's neck. I drop the cells.****  
****  
Tail lashes out, and there's a choked-off cry from Fry. She goes flyin' back into Johns, her light poppin' on the rocks. Johns grunts when he thuds the ground and next I know I'm roarin' for all I got and runnin' right at the mother.****  
****  
It changes targets at the last sec and we meet hand ****to ****hand. I got a talon in each fist and it's strong, shoving with its tail, usin' the ground for leverage. Huge head snappin' at mine, at my face, and I jerk to the side much as I can each time. Think it might take an ear.****  
****  
Not tonight.****  
****  
It stretches back, ready ta quit fuckin' around. So'm I.****  
****  
I get both ****its ****claws in one hand and the other's got my shiv in it.****  
****  
All I can see in that moment is the fucker's head reared back, mouth wide with a million long teeth in it shinin' in the night.**

* * *

Fry's hurt bad. Can't say I'm too upset 'bout that, but sucks for her I guess.

"Riddick!" I yell, just in time for him to duck one flyin' in low. Thing's after Jack. A big fucker too.

Riddick's struggling with the the cells and it's all goin' to shit. Fry's bleedin', can't walk. She's toast, but that fucker's after Jack and Fry's tryin' to defend her from it.

It amazes me that she would. Carolyn must know she's 'bout to die. Why would she care if the kid lives or dies, but here she is, fightin' to save her. Spending the last of her energy as her blood pumps out on the ground.

Save the girl. Jack's crying for Riddick and hidin' under a large bone.

Fuckin' thing is peckin' through trying to get 'er. Not sure what the fuck these things are, part bird, part bat? All ugly and nasty. Unstoppable, really.

I gotta get past Jack and Fry to get to Riddick. Don't know how I got in the back, but I changed that as I jump up on a pile of bones. Aim the gauge at the fucker tryin' to get Jack. Not to save her, but to save my own ass.

Thing lashes out, hits Fry and sends her straight into me and the path of my gun. Again. Third time's usually a charm, but I can't get the shot off before I'm on my ass.

Fry's light's out and I'm winded. Tryin' to get my gun.

I hear a battle cry escape Riddick and he's chargin' toward the thing. It rounds on him and he catches it by its arms.

I'm shocked and scared shitless. I know if that thing kills Riddick, I'm dead too. Fry's too far gone to fly. It's up to him now to save us. Save me.

That thing's gonna bite his fuckin' head off, but somethin' in Riddick, the thing I could never quite understand, the animal in him, knows what it's gonna do and moves in time.

They dance. A snap and a dodge. Snap, dodge, until the thing gets pissed and rears back to deliver a death blow.

Riddick shifts, quick as lightening, grabs it with one hand, his shiv with the other and he's showin' it some new moves. Blood and guts fall, blue, not red. It falls and Riddick snaps its neck.

"Did _not_ know who it was fuckin' with."

Don't think anyone knows what they're fuckin' with when they tangle with Riddick, myself included.

I look at Fry and see she's gone. Eyes already going cloudy. Jack's still breathin', but she's out.

I stand up, grab my gun and walk over to Riddick as he pulls her out from under the bone. He checks her pulse and her body for cuts. She's clean, breathin' and beatin', but she's out.

I just shrug and take a step away, toward the cells.

Riddick's voice stops me.

* * *

**I glance at Fry as I'm diggin' Jack from under the bone. Tail caught her face, her neck. The forks split her skin down to the bone. She's gone.****  
****  
****I throw my attention into searchin' Jack for wounds. Her head flops into my elbow and I'm shocked to feel it catch me in the gut, the chest. Grips hard and for a sec I can't breathe.****  
****  
Her pulse is strong in her neck. She's just sleepin' it off. Maybe took a hit, yeah, she's got a good bump on 'er skull. Bone, probably. The nasty woulda split her open like he did Fry.****  
****  
Clenching my teeth I turn to see Johns movin' for the cells. He's gonna grab 'em and start haulin'.****  
****  
"Johns!" I bark at him. He stops. I can see the conflict he's got goin' on in his shoulders, his back. He's wound tighter'n shit, this whole fuckin' thing weighin' on us somethin' harsh. He still hasn't turned around.****  
****  
"Johns," I say again, softer. We've got one torch and the light on my back. I can't carry the cells and the fire at the same time. Johns can't either.****  
****  
I see his head go down, like he's thinkin' about it. I gotta force the words outta my own mouth.****  
****  
"You carry her," I say. I don't add that the cells are my burden, mine alone.****  
****  
I know part of what he's thinkin', cuz I sure as hell know I'm thinkin' it too. Dead weight, slow us down. Want to get offa this rock. Want him all to myself.****  
****  
And I'm also thinkin' that this kid made me find somethin' I didn't know I had. Not till that second I turned around and danced with the hammerhead. She made me turn around. That's not somethin' I've ever done before.****  
****  
One foot in front a' the other. Take shit as it comes.****  
****  
He's still facin' away, now lookin' up the last stretch, to the hill then to the skiff.****  
****  
"You take her or I leave you both here," I whisper. I know he heard me.****  
****  
If I can't have this, I'll sacrifice it all. This shit's why I fuckin' work alone.****  
****  
There's a sound above, first felt more n' heard. It starts as a low rumble, and builds to a crack in the distance. I forgot what it sounded like, thunder.****  
****  
It starts to rain.**

* * *

"You take her or I leave you both here," That's what he said, and he means it. I can hear it in his voice. Either I carry the girl, or he takes the cells and leaves me here to rot.

I want to laugh, really. A good, full body kind that leaves you weak and spent. But I can't. Don't remember how to.

Thunder rumbles and I know we need to move fast. Rain, and the torch goes out. He's got light on his back and I got light on the guage. That's it. Got to hump the cells over the hill and to the skiff. He's got four to carry and I got the girl. If I want to go.

And I sure the fuck don't want to stay here.

My body's stiff and tight with the tension and I really coulda used a new spike right 'bout now. That's gonna have'ta wait. Don't got the time or the light. Might just be the start of sobriety for me. First Riddick makes me an addict and then he gets me sober.

Fuck, how things have changed in the last few hours.

How long's it been dark anyway? Time has no meanin' any more, 'cept the longer you're out here, the closer to death you are.

Strap the gun back to my hip, sigh and turn to take the girl from him.

Our eyes meet for a moment and I can see relief and confusion there.

He don't want to take her any more than I do. Everything's telling him not to, but still he demands it. Still I do as he asks.

She's light in my arms and struggles for a moment, reaching out blindly for Riddick and then settles when he whispers something in her ear.

All I can think about is, if this is our last few minutes to live, I should say somethin'. Tell him... somethin'.

He steps around me and I say his name softly.

Again, eyes lock. Blue to silver and I want to kiss 'im in that moment more than I want to get to the skiff. I want to taste him, feel his tongue slide against mine. I see awareness spark in his eyes and he almost smirks. Instead he lets out a deep breath and puts his forehead to mine for an instant.

I close my eyes and then he's gone. Pickin' up the cells and yellin' at me to move it.

* * *

**In the dark, Johns' blue eyes stand out. When he turned back to me, stowed the gauge and took Jack in his arms, for just a second my knees felt like water.****  
****  
Not that I'd ever tell 'im that. Shit, wouldn't have to. Know he knows, even if he doesn't see it.****  
****  
Jack's arm flashes out and she tries to say somethin', even as she's zoned. "We gotcha," I whisper in her ear. "We gotcha, Jack."****  
****  
She stills in Johns' arms and I move back for the cells, not lookin' at Johns lookin' at me. He says my name and I stop and have to look at him. I see the same that's gotta be in my eyes. Relief, relief on accepting this burden. At releasing another. Mixed emotions.****  
****  
****Relief in me that some part a' me's still human, though in truth I wouldn't know what to do with it.****  
****  
Johns' eyes've got me, and for another second we're on the same track--I can see what he wants, see what he needs, know what he knows like all the other times we've stared each other down. It's different, from this angle. Kinda wild an' unknown.****  
****  
One foot forward.****  
****  
I wanna grin, but we ain't got the time and a grin ain't quite right. I let my head come forward and rest my brow on his, one last stolen sec. My shoulders go back loose and I realize I let out my air. Close my eyes and then I'm movin' again, grab up the rope and tell Johns to stick close to my back, since the light on 'is gauge ain't gonna do much good.****  
****  
Knowin' he's back there, with Jack, that gives me a boost goin' forward. Not just the instinct, the survival at all costs, against all odds.****  
****  
Gives me somethin' I ain't had in a long time.****  
****  
A reason.**

* * *

I look at his back and feel my heart jump. How, in the middle of blood and death, can I feel this? Somethin' I've never felt before. I'm scared and it ain't got nothin' to do with the baddies flyin' over head. It's the fear of change. Of havin' to change paths. What now? What do I got left after chasin' Riddick is taken away?

He tells me to stick close to his back and I know, there's no where else I'd rather be.

Before the crash, when I'd always be one step behind him, it pissed me off to no end. Now I know that this is where I belong. Behind. Beside. Shoulder to shoulder, front to back.

I have a half of a second to wonder if I'm in deeper than him before he starts to move. His strides are different than before. It's subtle, but I've spent so much time chasin' him, I notice.

He moves with a different purpose this time. Not just to run, flee, evade. It's protective, driven, leadin'.

He stops and there's a large puddle with a bunch of baddies drinkin'.

Turnin' he looks at me, "Run straight through. Don't stop or we're dead." His eyes flick to Jack and then back to mine. He doesn't need to say anything. I know what he's tellin' me. Keep the girl safe and for him, I will.

At this point, I think I'd do anything he asked me to.

* * *

**For the moment looks like water won out over blood, and as more of 'em land at the puddle I feel the tension risin'. Fights're gonna break out, and then it'll be bloody water.****  
****  
Two groups form, and they step back from each other, windin' up...****  
****  
Now.****  
****  
I launch forward and hope to hell Johns has got my back.****  
****  
At the light they scatter, surprised cries and snaps following hard on our heels. We're runnin' half blind, Johns followin' the light on my back, me tryin' to see through the rain that's comin' down in fuckin' buckets.****  
****  
Then I see the hill come up sudden, and it's like tryin' ta walk straight up inta the sky. Mud's slick, water runnin' back down the hill in rivers, cells draggin' hard, slippin'.****  
****  
"Go," I shout at Johns as he's movin' past me. "Do not stop! GO!"****  
****  
He's scramblin' up, holdin' Jack and tryin' ta walk on his legs an' one hand, make it up the hill.****  
****  
The nasties are comin' back from their flight, the panic gone. They're hungry again.****  
****  
Johns makes it up over the hill, and I see him hesitate.****  
****  
"FUCKING GO!"****  
****  
He's gotta see the settlement now. "You've got the light!" he screams back.****  
****  
Fuck. I haul for all I'm worth, a nasty comin' right up on my heels. It lands on the fuckin' cells, one claw in the rope.****  
****  
**_**"Down!"**__**  
**__**  
**_**I drop flat. Don't question it. Know that the sec I let go a' the cells they're fallin' down the hill, know that if I don't let go, if I go to my back, the nasty's got me dead ta rights, the cells and the nasty draggin' me down towards the teeth.****  
****  
Huge noise and the flash of the gauge in my naked eyes about kills me. The nasty's down, his brothers and sisters screechin' an' singin' and Johns' hand is on my shoulder, under my arm, yankin'.****  
****  
I scramble to all fours and try to fight the slide. Can't see shit, all white and bright and painful.****  
****  
First thing I start to see is the gauge. The shotgun's shinin' in the wet, the light piercin' the dark. He jerks it to the side so it's not in my face, and my vision's comin' back, sparkly and fuck I've got a headache.****  
****  
John's knuckles, white on the barrel, his face, hot violet, his eyes blue. ****I see him, crouched over Jack, protectin' her with his body.****  
****  
Coverin' me.****  
****  
"Lets go," he says hoarsely, and he reaches down and takes the rope in one hand, the gauge still held out with ****its ****light. Together we drag the cells over the lip of that fuckin' hill and then we're level.****  
****  
He's got Jack again, gauge at his side, light shinin' on the wet ground. We're in the settlement.****  
****  
I drag the cells behind me, and Johns sticks close to the light at my back. We're side by side till a narrow bit between buildings has us file up. I make Johns go front; better he's got the gauge if he needs it and I got the light on my back.****  
****  
Last turn, and the skiff's just up ahead.****  
****  
"Go, don't wait, go!" I holler. Try ta holler; comes out a grunt. The skiff's there, waitin', ass-end open an' dark. Johns stumbles up the plank and I'm hot on 'is ass with the cells. They scrape on the grating and Johns has got Jack down, gauge out, light pointin' over my shoulder inta the dark.****  
****  
I hear him curse. Such a weird not****e ****in his voice I gotta look.****  
****  
He's lookin' at the cells.****  
****  
There's three of em.****  
****  
Where the nasty landed on the rope, there's just a frayed edge of ragged strings.**

* * *

I see Riddick strugglin' with the cells and my first instinct is to help, but I can't do shit with the girl in my arms. I know if anything happens to her on my watch, he'll never forgive me.

Rain's pourin' down, making everything slick and thick. Can't move fast, you just sink. Riddick's sinkin', the cells are sinkin' in the muck and he's gettin' tired. 35 kilos times four, that's a lot of weight. 'Bout two of me.

He's yellin' at me to go, but he's got the light. I can't go nowhere without it. Can't see and it ain't safe.

There's singin' again as the panic of our run through settles, and then a baddie lands on the cells. It's too close to Riddick and I feel my heart jump. Fuck me, if he buys it, we're all fucked.

_"Down!"_ I scream and he drops flat. Instant trust. Somethin' that we wouldn't have had a few short hours ago. No more games or taunts. This is life and death out here and for some reason, there's no one else I'd want at my side. Just me and Riddick. Think he feels the same. Hope he does at least.

I blow the fucker away but I still feel the rage that's pulsin' through me. That fucker almost had Riddick. He almost had _my _man for dinner. He's mine, fucker! Die, motherfucker!

Riddick's strugglin' to get goin' with the cells again and it's just about impossible. The baddie pushed them in the mud further and it's steep.

Grab him under the arms and pull. Never let go of the girl. Not safe to put her down for a minute. Can't let Riddick down.

Push the gauge and the light outta his face and I know he's hurtin', stunned from the light and sound. He glances at Jack when his eyes start to focus again and it seems to give 'im a boost. He's workin' his way to his feet, grabbin' the cells and we're finally over the lip.

Settlements right there... almost done. Just a couple hundred feet and we're safe.

We run. I'm in front, he's pullin' up the rear. Lights on his back and I got the gat.

Fry left the fuckin' skiff open is all I can think. One of those fuckers could be in there, waitin' for dinner to come right to 'im.

Still, facin' one is better odds than facin' thousands. Quick check with the gun and we're clear. Nowhere to hide in there. Put Jack down and cover Riddick as he gets the cells onboard and the hatch closed before we get any unwelcomed guests.

I reach for the cell and curse. It comes out almost as a strangled sob. "Fuck,"

There's a small snort at the end and I think it sounds like I'm ready to cry and maybe I am.

There's only three cells and a busted rope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Warning: M/M Slash, violence, language, gore and blood**

**Riddick is written by IceSamZero and is in bold**

Johns is written by Furyan Goddess and is in standard

* * *

**"Stay here."****  
****  
S' what I told Johns, and not surprisin'ly it didn't go over too well.****  
****  
"Fuck that," he said, gauge in hand. It was still fuckin' rainin' like it was tryin' to make up for all the drought in the world. I guess it was. "Makes no fuckin' sense, Riddick. We close the door, go back and get the cell. I'll cover your ass."****  
****  
"Not if one of us buys it, Johns. Won't be coverin' shit." He knows what I'm talkin' about. Truth is I don't wanna risk him. Don't wanna run the chance, not so close.****  
****  
Jack's on the ship, laid out in an emergency blanket, all silver foil. She shivers in her sleep, her nightmare.****  
****  
"I got the light, I know where'm goin'. I can see in the dark, Johns. I'm fuckin' goin' an' you're watchin' the fuckin' ship."****  
****  
I'd knock 'is ass out if I didn't need him awake to do the watching. "I'm doin' this alone," I say. But I take my goggles off, one-handed. I look at him, in the eye so he can see mine. I'm facin' the ship and the light inside hurts but I wait.****  
****  
He looks at me. I can see in 'is eyes he wants to hit me, ****fuck me,**** shoot me, kiss me. Can see all that. Wonder what he sees.****  
****  
"I gotta go," I say. 'S weird, arguin' like this, weighing each other for who has more to lose.****  
****  
I start to put the goggles back on but he says "wait," and I do. 'M lookin' at the ground now, the mud an' water an' rain. Weird. Feelin' like you're gonna lose somethin' you didn't know you had.****  
****  
"Look at me," he says, an' I have to. I stay here another sec and I'm gonna do somethin' stupid.**

* * *

I don't want to let 'im go. He has some good points, but I don't want to risk him. We're stuck here without 'im. He needs me to cover his ass. I need 'im to let me.

I can hear Jack shiverin' and I don't really give a shit 'bout that right now. I want Riddick to take me with 'im. I'd rather die out there with him, than sittin' here, alone, wonderin' if he's comin' back.

He pulls the trump card and shows me his eyes. He knows I won't be able to resist when he does that.

My chest squeezes tight and I want to hit 'im for making me feel all of this. I want to shoot 'im in the leg and go myself, just so I don't have to risk losin' him. I want to kiss him, fuck 'im, own 'im. I want to pull him close and never let go.

His eyes, they show me that he feels the same. Need to get the cell before we can do anything. Take this any farther.

"I gotta go," he says and I feel a sweat break out over my body. He may not make it back. I may never see him again.

He's pullin' the goggles back on and I can't tear my eyes away. I don't want to lose the silver, "Wait,"

He don't look at me, he looks at the ground, the rain and the mud.

I need 'im to look at me, I need 'im to know.

"Look at me," I whisper and his eyes raise and lock with mine.

I make a sound, a keening and then we're both movin'.

Hands reach and grip, I got 'im by the head, almost pullin' on his ears, "Don't you fuckin' die on me, Riddick. You hear me."

He gives me a nod and his eyes go all soft, just for an instant and I have to kiss him.

It's rough, desperate and not enough. It'll never be enough. We break away, panting, "Ten minutes and I'm comin' for ya."

* * *

**Johns' eyes are too much for me to keep lookin' at, even after he tells me to, an' the light from the skiff burns but he makes this fuckin' **_**sound **_**and I got both hands on 'im, one on 'is hip and the other on the front of his shoulder like I'm gonna push 'im away****an' he's got me in his own hands, with his eyes. Tells me not to die on 'im.****  
****  
"You hear me."****  
****  
I nod before the thought even crosses my mind an' somethin' hits me hard right in the gut an' I feel like I'm bleedin' out but it's a fuckin' kiss.****  
****  
I dunno who's leadin' or what. Not like I got a ton of practice. Hands're movin' an' I think I just bit him an' he kisses fuckin' **_**hard.**__**  
**__**  
"**_**Ten minutes and I'm comin' for ya."****  
****  
I push offa him or him offa me and I'm runnin' in the muck, rain in my eyes and it feels cool on my hot skin.****  
****  
Woulda thought that shit was stupid, made you weak. It does, kinda. Felt lightheaded doin' it but now I feel like I got a little extra juice. Feel solid.****  
****  
****I hope to fuck the cell didn't roll down the hill or get buried in fuckin' dirt. I'm dancin' through the settlement, dodgin' down the narrows between the prefabs, crates an' leftover shit from a buncha dead fools. Sure picked the wrong rock ta mine.****  
****  
At least the cockroaches here are still scared a' light.****  
****  
I can feel 'em, the ones I can't see. Feel 'em swoop at my back and shriek as they jerk their paths away from the light. Still, they're getting closer. Hungry. Angry.****  
****  
Singin's loud. Some big ones at the edge of the compound. Near the end of the canyon, the sky's a mess of 'em. Nasties, swirlin' an' screamin' and fightin'. Sure there's some other shit goin' on too, makin' more nasties before they turn right back around and try ta kill each other. I remembered the one eatin' the offspring.****  
****  
The knot of 'em's up high, and I slip as I hit the hill before I expected it, nasties in front since I got light on my back. Movin's pretty smooth, I keep 'em at bay with the shiv, but once I got the cell, I'm a mule again.****  
****  
Bet it's killin' Johns to sit and wait. I know I couldn't do that. I got patience but not that kind. Not when I can **_**do. **_**  
****  
Halfway down, there's somethin'...there. That's it. Some muck but it's not buried, just fallen. I'm at it in a second, slidin' down the hill wa****s ****easy.****  
****  
I hunch over my prize and haveta swipe at two baddies, slash another nasty right open as it passes real close. It screams and the others are on it before it hits the ground.****  
****  
Fuck, slipped. Wet metal, cut my finger on an edge. Like the nasties needed another scent ta go off. I shove my fingers in the ridges and haul the fucker up on a shoulder, gruntin' and scramblin' fuckin' vertical, the damn hill steeper than it was a sec ago, made slick and unsteady footing by the rain an' slop.****  
****  
Slip, dodge a nasty at the same time, get mud up one side of my face. Rinses off in the next second. Run, crawl, claw up the hill, one hand in the dirt, one on the cell, feel it diggin' inta my skin.****  
****  
Breathin' like a freight train, muscles burnin'. Skin steamin' in the rain. Feels great to be alive.****  
****  
Nasties screamin' and divin' and killin' each other. Make it past the canyon an' I just gotta go through the ratmaze a' crates, then it's Skiff City like Johns says.****  
****  
Drop the cell and hit the dirt, miss another nasty. ****Teeth're bared, an' a baby nasty's in my face, one wing broken, hanging by a thread a' flesh. It screeches at me and I snap at it as I push up with both hands. It shies back, still screeching an' snappin'. ****Haul the cell back up on my shoulder, feel the grooves cut inta the same spots.****  
****  
The big ones are screamin' too, the song gone ragged as they dive as close as they can an' scald themselves on the light.****  
****  
****Makin' the maze is a moment a' peace.****  
****  
Sudden silence but**** for ****the rain. Thunder's been gone forever, and the nasties are still slashin' each other up at the canyon. I turn a corner, breathin' hard, an' it's a straight shot then open ground, a corner an' the skiff.****  
****  
Swoopin' right over my head, comin' up then back around.****  
****  
Lands right in front a' me.****  
****  
Facin' the wrong way, barely. Droppin' the cell, I run right up and freeze in fronta the nose. It turns, hearin' the thud, and I put my mug in the blind spot, stay with it when it sways. I hear it breathin', know it's gotta smell me not two inches in fronta ****its ****face, but it can't see me. I don't breathe. It'd feel it.****  
****  
We do our little dance, back, forth. A second from a messy death for one or the both of us if I fuck up.****  
****  
Knowin' it can smell me but it can't see me, it rises up, turns around to check the other side of the maze. Dead end there, pal.****  
****  
I step quiet, turn around, ready ta get this shit over with, mouth open, not makin' a fuckin' sound.****  
****  
Crouchin', I wait. Not gonna try for the cell till the fucker's gone, and there 'e goes, turnin', openin' those wings...****  
****  
Singin'. Loud, right in my ear.****  
****  
I whirl around and so does the other one. Big nasty blockin' the exit. They whoop back an' forth, dunno if they're challenging each other or just spottin' me.****  
****  
Singin' gets faster and faster, an' I can feel it bouncin' between 'em.****  
****  
No way out.****  
****  
I raise my shiv.**

* * *

Riddick's gone, ships locked up tight. I'm pacin' the small space. Heart in my throat. Head's poundin'.

I'm scared to death... for him. Not for me.

Each minute seems like an eternity. Time drags, rain pounds against the skiff and I think I'm ready to lose my mind.

Nothin' but the sound of a whimperin' girl and rain and singin'. The fuckin' singin' is drivin' me insane.

Scratchin', screechin' and singin'.

They know we're in here. They want in, want a piece. Still can smell the girl, even through the metal, smell the cut on my back.

Not gonna let them get me, get us, get Riddick.

Where is he? What's takin' so long?

I should'da went with 'im. He needs me.

Something's wrong?

I wanna go after him but I promised him ten minutes. I promised to keep the girl safe.

How long 's it take to get to the hill and back? Longer he's out there, the worse the chances.

Check the watch, only three minutes have gone by and I want to pull my hair out.

I hate this, hate all of it. Hate Riddick for makin' me care. Hate the sound of the girl cryin' out for him in her sleep.

Stomach's churnin', hands sweaty and I feel the nerves firing in my balls. Can't explain it, not how it feels but it's gettin' me low and where it counts.

I stop and put my head on the top of the pilot's chair, breathin' deep. I close my eyes and just try to make it to the next minute.

Count my breaths, feel the poundin' of my heart. Ignore the itch of my palms.

Four minutes. Breath catches on a snort and I rub my eyes.

I'm so fuckin' tired. I wonder how Riddick's found the strength to go on. Don't remember the last time we had real food. Got some IV shit in cryo, but I'm talkin food. The liquor from before 's sittin' in my stomach like acid. Makin' me more tired, more thirsty. Wanna open the door, collect some rain, but I can't risk it.

Need to calm the girl, she's scared, tremblin' and cryin' in her sleep. I put a hand on her head and she feels warm. Not sure if she's getting a fever or if my hands are cold.

I feel like ice. My hands, my whole body's cold.

She quiets at my touch and I sit on the floor beside her and talk.

"Don't worry, Jack. Riddick'll make it. He'll gut every last fucker that gets in his way. He won't leave us here to die."

I try to believe it myself, but I have to figure out what to do in case he don't make it back.

I'll do the girl first then myself. No way I'm lettin' those fuckers get us.

Grab the gat, check the shells. Load and check the watch.

Seven minutes.

Search the ship for more light and find one small hand light buried under a seat. Strap it to my back, check the light on the gauge.

Eight.

My hands are shakin' as I walk to the back of the ship. He should be back.

Press the button and watch as the hatch lowers. The sound of rain and singin' grows with every exposed inch.

The whine of hydrolics stop and there's silence.

* * *

**Nasty number one scores two tryin' to take my head off, and two almost gets my guts on the floor as it screams and lashes out in retaliation. I score its leg claw thing and it snaps an' I could swear it almost got my ear.****  
****  
Thinkin' too much.****  
****  
Shiv low. Duck. Swing, slide left. Nasty one gets two again. Two gets me, shallow.****  
****  
Shiv mid, swing an' thrust. One's got a big wound. He's finished, just don't know it yet.****  
****  
Two hops over, tail flashin'. Nip one of the tips right off, see it fall as the other part slices my arm quick. Sting.****  
****  
One's limpin', cryin'. Two finishes him gory and I got a present for her. Shiv high, come up off the toes and bury it in her neck.****  
****  
Gasps, lands a claw on my shoulder an' we both go down. S'okay, she's gone.****  
****  
I unstick the shiv and roll over and three four and five land on top of us in a pile.****  
****  
Lashing, slicing, dodging and snarling. Snap slice bite. Take down another but six joins the party, an' I don't think I can take three of these fuckers in a two-abreast corridor. I'm fast, not stupid. Gotta use 'em against each other.****  
****  
S'not workin' so well with five an' six. Smaller one gets nailed bad but he's quicker than his big bros, little runty guy. Smarter.****  
****  
I take a big guy down with me, dumber. But so'm I cuz we slip in the fuckin' mud. His big body pins me, the hammerhead blocking my way out one side, the wall another.****  
****  
Cheapass prefab shit. Hear it ringin' under the twitchin' baddie and from my head when I hit. Dents but don't offer me no way out.****  
****  
One of 'em's already tearin' inta the corpse on top a' me, and the other two are fightin' it out tryin' ta get to me. Cage of claws.****  
****  
I can slip out, gotta kick off and slide under the hammer'n sickle, fuck off while they're busy...****  
****  
Little guy has the same idea. Comes under 'em, smooth. One wing hangin', remindin' me of the baby. He's smilin', all 'is teeth out, an' he's lookin' right at me. Slips under his bros and just like that he knows he's got me.****  
****  
I can move. Halfway out. But I know it and he knows it. Cut in a few places, smell too good, too strong not to see, not to pass up. Stuck, shiv arm under the beastie, bare hand ready to get bitten off, right before my face. Don't stop strugglin', never stop. But I know. Not ready, really. Knew it hadda happen, but still not ready.****  
****  
The raindrops fall real slow. I can coun't em. They catch the light and show me the small one, comin' at me from a billion angles, distorted and perfectly clear. Thousand an' one teeth glitterin' in the dark.****  
****  
I'm glad Johns is with Jack. He don't know it yet but he's back on the path to all that bright shit, at least some kinda way.****  
****  
Heh. All the games we played, all the chasin' and the cussin', all the talk. All the explorin' of our darkest sides, I guess it figures that one of us would end up human.**

* * *

Silence is broken by singin', but it's different. A single song, tryin' to locate something, or someone. 'Nother joins in and it picks up speed. Singin' turns to fightin' and I know Riddick's out there somewhere, fightin' it out with one or more of those fuckers.

Pull my badge spike and wake Jack. "Wake up, goddammit!" I bark, before she finally blinks her eyes and tries to focus.

I grab her hand and put the spike in it.

"I gotta go after Riddick. He's in the shit. If we don't make it back, you end it. Don't let those fuckers eat you. Keep the hatch closed and do it, you understand me?"

She starts tremblin' again, but shakes her head yes.

"Keep the hatch closed till we tell you, understand?"

I step out into the rain and hear the whine of hydrolics again. A hiss and a slam tells me she's shut up tight; time to go find Riddick.

I stop and listen to the sounds, tryin' to find where he's at, round the corner and feel my whole world crash down around me.

I'm hot and cold at the same time. Scared and pissed.

Red and blue blood mixes into a sickenin' purple color and I take a step closer to see if Riddick's still alive.

There's six of them, half are dead, other half in a frenzy of feedin' and fightin'.

See an arm, stickin' out from under a big motherfucker. 'Nother one's on top, munchin' 'way, just pickin' its way down to 'im.

I see 'im move and then I see one of those fuckin' things goin' in low, under his buddy, to get 'im. All teeth, all knowledge, knowin' he's gonna eat while the others are dukin' it out.

He can't get his shiv out to protect himself, he's half pinned, half exposed. Still fightin' though, to the death.

Time slows and I watch as Riddick stares death in the face, watch as he begins to accept it. I see a passing of relief and I know it's cause he's glad I'm not here to see the end of 'im. He's wrong. I'm here and it ain't the end. Not if I can help it.

Raise the gauge and wait. Only got one chance at this, needs to be flawless.

Fucker makes its move, rears back and Riddick lets out one final roar before I pull the trigger. Rock steady, in-between heartbeats.

Fuckers scatter at the blast and the one tryin' to eat Riddick falls in slow motion off of him. Silence and breathin'.

Riddick slides out and looks at me. He don't need to say anything, I know he's grateful.

I cover him as he picks up the cell and crawls over the muddy, blood soaked ground. When he reaches my side I can't help the sharp blast of rage I feel at almost losin' him.

"Get the fuck back to the skiff." I growl and he smirks at me slightly.

I see streams of blood flowin' off of him and hand 'im my 9.

Back to back, wound to wound, blood to blood, we make our way back.

"JACK!" Riddick roars and the hatch begins to lower.

She's hardly standing from tremblin' so hard. She cryin' and once the doors shut behind us, she throws herself into his arms.

I feel kinda jealous, wishin' I could do the same. Knowin' it's crazy, but still needed some contact with him to assure me he's alright.

Riddick sets her aside and turns to me, "Told you to say on the ship."

"I told you I'd give you ten minutes," I counter and I give in. I don't give a fuck what Jack thinks or what he wants. I need to touch 'im.

He touches me too, so he must've felt the same. It isn't a kiss, even if that's what I want, but a rough check of body and cuts.

Fingers dig deep into flesh in anger, in fear and in some other kind of emotion we're both unable to express like normal people.

Jack's curled up again, holdin' her head and I know she's hurtin'.

"Thought I lost you," I whisper and lock eyes with him again.

"Almost did."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Riddick written by IceSamZero and is in bold  
**Johns written by Furyan Goddess and is in standard**  
Warning: M/M Slash, language. Oral, Anal, blood, gore, violence  
Disclaimer: Do not own anything from the PB universe**

* * *

**Thunder.**

**Little death is mist now, but I can see the ragged wing on the ground. His pals are long gone, screechin' crazy up above. The big body slides offa me, the hammerhead tiltin' and openin' me a way out.**

**One on top a' him is dead, too, thuddin' wet to the ground.**

**Boots. Wet, black. Thighs braced apart, big-ass gauge in steady hands, mouth slightly open, eyes on mine. **

**Johns.**

**  
I don't say nothin'. Got nothin' ta say. He saved my ass, he knows it, and I know he can see it in my eyes. Nobody ever bothered, before. Cared.****  
****  
It's weird, this thing we got. But I'm rollin' with it. We both are.****  
****  
He's got my ass covered as I haul up the cell again, groanin' as the cuts old an' fresh rub. Tired.****  
****  
Wasn't tired before. Fuckin' exhausted now, like survivin' when I thought it was time to die took it outta me. Fuckin' makes no sense but it is what it is.****  
****  
"Get the fuck back to the skiff," he snarls at me, and I gotta grin at that.****  
****  
I feel his back on mine, feel the rain mix our blood. The skiff is the next best thing to seein' Johns standin' in the rain with that smokin' gauge.****  
****  
I holler Jack's name loud as I can an' the hatch starts comin' down, whining.****  
****  
I unload the cell with a thunk an' Johns hits the hatch again. 'Fore it's even all the way back up Jack throws herself at me an' I just wrap her up, part not knowin' what to do and part amazed my body seems ta know what and how.****  
****  
I let her go cuz I gotta hook up the cell and get us offa this fuckin' rock.****  
****  
"Told you to stay on the ship," I say, lookin' at Johns but knowin' he couldnt'a stayed any more ****than I coulda.****  
****  
He's right back at me. "I told you I'd give you ten minutes." Same tone he uses when I piss him off, that fuckin' accent that used to drive me insane. I wanna smile but his hands're on me and mine on him. He checks the wounds, not too careful, proddin' and checkin' if I'm gonna drop dead on 'im. I'm doin' the same, and the cut at 'is back I gave him makes me pause.****  
****  
"Thought I lost you," he says, voice so soft it gets me better than a shiv to the sweet spot ever could.****  
****  
"Almost did," I say, lookin' in 'is eyes, much as I wanna look down. Fucker makes me shy and damn if I'm ever gonna tell his arrogant ass that.****  
****  
I gotta break away. "You got some spikes?" Jack's curled up on a chair, an' I get down low and check 'er out. She's not wounded where I can see an' that ain't good, could mean she's worse off. But I poke at her, an' she tells me she's just hurtin' but nothin' bad, she just wants to sleep.****  
****  
I dunno if she oughta, might have a concussion but Johns has one of his sticks out, and loads it with the morph. I watch him close as he gets down where I was and I stand and gotta move away some, like bein' close is more'n I can handle or somethin'. He looks in both 'er eyes and and shakes his head at me. No concussion.****  
****  
I concentrate on the cell as Johns gives Jack the shot. Dunno how he figures the dose, but I guess he knows his shit by now. Wonder if he wants any.****  
****  
Snap the cords on, hit the switches an' got the boat runnin' up. I get up in the pilot's chair, slide it forward. Johns squeezes by an' sets Jack in next to me, straps her up. She's almost asleep. Rain's fallin' down the screen, an' I hope those ol' patches on the wings'll hold till we break atmo. ****  
****  
****Hittin' the switches, warmin' up the systems, gives me somethin' to distract myself with. Not thinkin' about Jack or Johns or what the fuckin' weird-ass butterflies in my stomach mean.****  
****  
Then I stop, partway through throwin' a last switch for the floods on the skiff.****  
****  
I turn an' Jack's curled in the copilot's chair, out cold. Wonder for a sec how Johns gave her the shot, an' I remember his hands on the gauge when I was lyin' in the dirt.****  
****  
He's got a hand on her shoulder, steadyin' her till she's really asleep. He looks at me, and my hand finds the throttle and drags it back down ta idle.****  
****  
"We can't leave," I say, and he frowns but doesn't say nothin'. He looks at me a second more, an' the ol' suspicion in 'is eyes is somethin' else in this light, mixed with trust.****  
****  
He puts himself in the nearest seat behind me, an' I almost but don't grin.****  
****  
A nasty hits the glass in fr****o****nt a' my nose, an' another screams at us from outside.****  
****  
****"Without sayin' goodnight," I add, and shove the throttle forward.****  
****  
****Heat and screams as the skiff launches forward an' up like it's been waitin' all its life for it. Bodies slammin', hear the wings burnin'. Then the sudden freefall as we escape the atmo, the nasties, the whole fuckin' planet.****  
****  
The dampers kick in and we've got grav, an' I put us in a slow arc ta save juice an' take us outta the well. We're comin' up on the rings now, an' we hook around into the sun, the spacedust shinin' offa clumps of rock an' whatever stuff is in those rings.****  
****  
It's beautiful.**

* * *

"You got some spikes?" he asks me and I nod. There was a time, only a few hours ago, but it seems like a lifetime, I would'da lied. Said no. I ain't sharin' my stash with no one. Now, I'm reachin' even before he's askin' 'cause I know what he's thinkin'. The girl needs some rest, I need to make sure she's ok, for him.

Look in her eyes and they seem alright, she's tired and hurtin', but she ain't hurt bad. Nothin' 'bout weeks worth of sleep wont cure. Figure the dose and crouch beside Riddick and Jack. He stands, moves away, like he can't take bein' this close to me, to others. He's still a little skittish 'bout this whole thing.

Can't say I blame 'im; it doesn't make much sense to me either, but I mush on, just like before. It's all I can do.

Give 'er the shot, watch it empty from the vial and I feel that same old cravin' start. I want a hit, want it bad. Hands that were once steady now begin to shake.

I wonder if Riddick sees and that's why he heads to the pilot's chair. Slides in, right at home. With a shiv, with a ship or with my cock, he's smooth and confident. It's only when I kiss him that he gets off balance. Might have to explore that again. Like seein' him that way. Unsure, vulnerable. Sexy as hell.

Pick up the girl and put her next to him in the co-pilot's seat. For her, for him, for me. She needs to be close to 'im and he needs to be far from me. I feel the same, but I can't bring myself to move too far. Put my arm on her shoulder 'till she's quiet, 'till she's out.

I gave 'er a good shot, she'll be floatin' in lala land for a while. It'll give us all time.

Stand behind him and will my hands to stop shakin'. My whole body's startin' to shake. I'm gonna have to take a hit, a small one, to take the edge off.

My back hurts like a bitch, stomach's churnin' again. I don't want Riddick to see me this way, this weak. Unable to resist the call of the juice.

For a moment, he distracts me from my self loathing, "We can't leave," I know I frown, wonderin' what he's up too. For a second, I stand, frozen by his eyes and a hint of mistrust before I sit behind him and strap in.

Outsides alive with those fuckin' things and their calls are only now comin' back into focus for me. Fuck, I need a hit. Losin' the edge. Can't think straight with the haze of need and the edge of withdrawal ridin' me.

"Without sayin' goodnight," he says and guns the engines.

I can hear the playfulness in his voice. The smile. He's gonna take out as many fuckers as he can on the way out. Can hear 'em, bouncin' off the hull and I chuckle.

The skiff is fast and we break the atmosphere in no time. Gravity kicks in and he slows the engines. I just breathe. Don't have the energy to look out the windows, see what he sees.

He could always find beauty in things most others couldn't. In simple things, primitive and raw things. Like him. I can see the beauty in him. The way he moves, learns, adapts. Can't see it in the fuckers that just tried to kill us for who knows how many hours. He can and will. He'll look back, remember, wonder how they worked. How they moved and lived. How they fought. He'll try to learn from them, see them as more than bloodthirsty creatures. He won't hold it against them for doin' what they did. It's what they are, killin' machines. They were just tryin' to eat, to survive. He'll respect that.

Me? I hate every last one of the fuckers.

Personally I don't give a shit what that asshole of a planet looks like from up here. I don't care to ever see it again.

Lost so much there. I turn and look at the back of his head, gained so much more. I reach my hand up and it's suddenly steady again. I place it on his head, my palm cuppin' the top, fingers splayed wide coverin' the crown. Eyes shut, leanin' back against my seat and I just sit there, unable to move. My hand on his head, unable to pull away. Unwillin' and scared he will.

I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't worried he'd turn me away now. Don't need me anymore. No real reason to keep me at his side, but it's where I want to be. He doesn't pull away, and I take that as a good sign.

Don't know how long I sat there like that, but the next thing I know, he's in front of me with a needle in his hand. I'm shakin', teeth chatterin' and I can't help but wonder how much juice he got packed in there. 'Nough to put me down for good or just enough to make me feel human again?

I reach out for it, my hand unsteady and he pushes it away. I just let it drop and know, I'll take what he gives me. Too sick to fight. He's lookin' me over, probably wonderin' where's the best place to get me. Been doin' it in the eye. Hurts like a motherfucker but doesn't leave any tracks. At this point I don't give a shit, just want the stuff in my blood fastest way possible.

Feel him grab my arm, push up my sleeve and then... then sweet, sweet bliss.

Breathin' evens out, cramps and nausea fade and I moan my thanks.

I just sit and let it spread through the body down to my gut. Hear him rootin' 'round till he finds what he's lookin' for. Smells like a med kit. Salves, quick-skin. When I open my eyes, Riddick's scowlin' down at me.

"We're gettin' you off this shit!" he tells me firmly.

We?

"Does that mean your stickin' 'round?" I ask him before I can stop myself. I can hear the slur of my words and there's a bitter taste of morph in my mouth. Always was a bit loose with the tongue after a hit.

"Not if you keep this shit up," he growls.

"Hey, you made me this way." I tell him and I can hear him curse under his breath.

It didn't matter to him before, but it matters now. Before I was just a junkie merc; now? Now he don't know what to do with me. So I give 'im somethin'.

He spins me round, takes off my vest and pulls my shirt up. Feel his fingers graze the numb spot before he lifts my shirt higher to get to the cut he gave me. Fuck, the fucker's gonna be the death of me. Hiss at the sting of antiseptic and quick-skin.

"Don't want it no more." I tell him honesty. It dulls the pain, dulls everything. Don't want to be dull 'round Riddick. Want to be able to feel everythin'.

I unstrap and stand right in front of him. He glances at Jack and I shake my head.

"We got time," I mutter and grip his hip to pull 'im close.

* * *

**I feel Johns' fingers hoverin' over me and then he rests his hand on my head, just a point of contact I can tell he needs. I can feel 'im, am aware of his breathin'. Read it in his body, the tension bein' released, the tiredness seepin' in. I feel it too, the adrenaline runnin' sour. Not that survival is ever assured, but it's pretty clear we're gonna live for the moment, out here in open space.****  
****  
Gettin' sleepy. Have a chance to rest and my body wants to take it, but Johns' hand has got me pinned. I can't move, not for a moment. It's like my body knows it's gotta sit there, for another moment, soak up the contact. His hand's heavy, can feel his sweat. Know he's achin'.****  
****  
I slide out from under him an' 'is hand falls to the chair. His kit's out, an' ****I ****stare at the spike a while, restin' on the console by the sleepin' Jack. She looks so fragile, in sleep, but her color's okay--what I can see of it, not too pale. Johns spared her some of his peace.****  
****  
I take the spike an' load it, not lookin' up. Johns' head is back, 'is eyes closed, an' when I move close they open quick, flash around. He's shakin', 'is teeth're goin' an' I know he wants this. His eyes are kinda unfocused, an' I wonder what he's thinkin'.****  
****  
I reach out to him an' he reaches for the needle, to take it or stop me I dunno. I push 'is hand away an' he don't fight it. He just lets himself go loose, waits for me to stick 'im.****  
****  
****My jaw's clenched tight as I grab his sleeve and push it up. Vein's obvious an' I go for it. Got practice stickin' people with things.****  
****  
Johns shudders an' breathes out relief. He goes even looser, the tension drainin' away, an' part a' me**** goes loose too, seein' 'im release like that, same way as I felt when Jack slid inta sleep and her face smoothed out, postponed the pain.****  
****  
****Skiff's got little medkits on the bulkheads**** under the benches. Most're open, almost empty. Coupla sealed ones, an' I snag some a that quick-skin shit that lasts forever if it ain't opened. Figure to check the cuts, see what's bad. There's regular bandages an' some bindings an' shit, stuff for burns, some cream an' some clear ointment, Vaseline or somethin'. ****I see to the worst a my shit first, while Johns is' coastin'. Put some a the quick skin on, feel it tighten as it dries, then go stretchy as I flex.****  
****  
Johns moves a bit on the bench, an' whatever part a me was relieved to see 'im stop shakin', a bigger part a me tightens like my teeth an' I surprise myself by how intently I grind out "We're gettin' you off this shit!"****  
****  
Johns surprises the rest a me right then an' there. Am I stickin' around? The fuck am I gonna go? I wanna ask but I know what 'e means, know what he's askin'.****  
****  
Even when he's fucked up I can see that he didn't mean ta say it, not right out. Thoughts spillin' out 'is mouth, without 'is brain to stop 'em first. For some reason, it makes me smile an' I know what to say. "Not if you keep this shit up," I say, puttin' enough growl in it ta let 'im know I'm serious.****  
****  
Never figured I'd be namin' conditions of stickin' with me, never mind even considerin' somebody to stick **_**with. **_**Always been alone, accustomed to bein' alone. Again my reason is fightin' the whole idea, while the instincts are almost totally silent. S'weird an' I don't like it.****  
****  
Fuck. I mutter it almost without realizin'. He's right, I made 'im like this.****Didn't tell 'im ta get on the fuckin' morph an' I never fuckin' felt guilty for stickin' somebody who deserved it. Right at that moment s'when the anger'd come up, rememberin' all the shit between us. One more shot, an' it'd be done. Forget the shiv, just put 'im to sleep.****  
****  
But the voice ain't there. ****Instead**** I reach down, move 'im forward an' realize I gotta get his vest off. I tug at the shoulder straps an' he just lets me till I can slide it off 'im. He raises his arm much as 'e can an' I toss the vest on the bench. I pull him back forward an' pull up 'is shirt to get at the cut, an' I see the scar. ****Went for the sweet spot, once.****  
****  
Missed.****  
****  
I touch the scar, light. I know I won't go for it again****.****  
****  
****I turn to the cut an' slather on the skin shit, watch it dry.****  
****  
****When he tells me he don't want the shit anymore, there's somethin' in 'is voice that does that thing again, that thing that oughta bother me somethin' fierce. Goes right through in the way only his fuckin' accent can, because it's Johns. Right fuckin' through me.****  
****  
My eyes hurt and I realize it's cuz I been starin' at 'im hard, an' I turn to look at Jack as Johns gets 'imself unstrapped an' up. I cut a quick look at 'im but can't hold it, glance back at Jack. He shakes his head. She'll be out, for a while, somewhere briefly without pain.****  
****  
"We got time," he says, soft, an' the strength's back in 'is voice, his grip on my side as he pulls me close an' I let 'im.****  
****  
I still can't look at 'im an' I don't care anymore. It's just me an' him right now, an' the skiff fades, just us in one meter of air an' metal.****  
****  
Fightin' myself over somethin' I can't have an' can't want an' want so bad.****  
****  
My hands come up an touch his hips, either side, rest there. Steadyin' myself or his high ass I don't know. But he seems pretty steady.****  
****  
Johns has maybe got a bare inch on me, max. Maybe an' a half. It's enough, an' I jus' keep lookin' at his collarbone cuz this shit's stuff I got no clue how ta deal with.****  
****  
I know what I can do, what I'm capable of, what's necessary. I know when to fight, when to kill an' when to run. What moves to make, what ta do about a shiv, a gat, a gauge.****  
****  
I got nothin' with this, nothin' on those fuckin' blue eyes an' that soft fuckin' mouth, that fuckin' voice an' 'is fuckin' scent.****  
****  
Johns reaches up with 'is other hand, an' it's a hell of a lot steadier than my fuckin' heart. Goin' a million miles an hour, breathin' fast an' there's shit-all I can do about it. Nowhere to run, not gonna knock 'im on 'is ass. It kills me but I wait an' see what he does.****  
****  
Fingers under my chin, liftin' my face up an' I turn away till he grips the back of my neck an' I start to snarl but he's got his mouth hard on mine an' William J. Johns takes me out with one touch a his fuckin' tongue.****  
****  
My hands fly up 'is body, not sure where to go, what the fuck ta do, an' for a minute it's just this, weird an' fuckin...floaty, Johns****'**** kissin' way softer than I'd expect, goin' slower an' I can't fuckin' **_**do **_**this...****  
****  
I feel my arms move like they know what to do, so I follow their lead. Hands come up an' push on Johns' chest, shove 'im forward, slam 'im against the wall an' cover 'is body with mine. Hard as fuck, know he feels it. Can feel 'is cock right alongside mine. Shove with my hips, grind 'em slow an' bite 'is lip, suck it, lick at 'is teeth an' shove my tongue in 'is mouth, hear one of us moan when he sucks on it. His arm's are around my shoulders, the other hand diggin' inta my hip, slidin' round an' gropin' a handful of my ass.****  
****  
I gotta chuckle but it ain't funny an' he bites down on my tongue, hard enough that I gotta slam inta him more, thinkin' once'll put 'im in 'is place, pin 'im down but I know better. One fuckin' thing I understand about this with perfect fuckin' clarity is that what Johns wants, I want; what I want he does.****  
****  
****It's tight, behind the pilot's chair and the bulkhead so I back off, pushin' 'im back so he hits the wall again an' the look in 'is eyes is worth it. He's pissed off an' high an' horny an' I want 'im that way.****  
****  
I move back, pull up the goggles. Give 'im the eyes I know he can't take.****  
****  
****Gonna putcha off balance much as you do me, Billy Boy.****  
****  
****I walk backwards, more inta the wider space between the benches, not quite lookin' at him head-on.****  
****  
Darin'. Tauntin'. Know you want this, Johns. Come get it.****  
****  
****Come get it.**

* * *

He's tryin' to pull away, tryin' not to look me in the eye. Thought I was the only one affected with the eyes... guess not. Get close, toe to toe and he's lookin' at my chest, can't meet my eyes. Hands on my hip and I pull 'im close. Still he doesn't look at me. Grab his chin, make 'im look, make 'im see. Don't like it and tries to open his mouth 'bout it, but I stop 'im with a kiss.

Love kissin' him. Knocks him on his ass. Don't know what to do with it. His hands are on me, unsure at first then he's grippin', pullin' and pushin' at the same time. Slow the kiss, make 'im feel, make 'im burn. That does it, slams me against the wall and grinds his cock against mine, bites my lip and attacks my mouth.

One of us groaned, not sure who. Doesn't matter really. I bite 'im and he slams me hard against the wall again. Should hurt my back, but I'm still flyin'. Pisses me off though. Don't care to be tossed 'round like a rag doll. I glare at 'im, but I know this is how he needs it. Hot and hard and out of control. No time to over think it. Just need ridin' hard.

No room to move so he backs off, takes off the goggles. Fuck, his eyes get me and I got no other choice but to follow 'im, wherever he takes me. Walk slow, let it build, see how far I can push 'im.

He's close to snappin'. The fight, survival, all turnin' into sexual need. He wants to fuck, and me? I'm more than willin' to drop 'em and let 'im.

Never been fucked before, so this is all kinda new to me. Fucked plenty of bitches this way, so I know how it works. Know it's gonna hurt, no matter how careful we are. Riddick's got a big cock, but I want this. Ain't no shy virgin.

He just needs to make his move. "Come and fuckin' get me, Dicky boy."

* * *

**He starts walkin' towards me, slow. Tension rampin' back up but it's a different kind. Coils up the spine an' heats the gut, tightens everything an' makes it liquid loose at the same time. The closer 'e gets the more I can't think. He comes too close an' I'm on 'is ass, ready or fuckin' not. ****Just take another step, Johns. One more.****  
****  
He's almost there. Raises his chin. Taunts me right back.****  
****  
Dicky Boy?****  
****  
I must be grinnin' cuz he's got this shit-eatin' one plastered on 'is own face. Then he moves. Not even another step, just a shift of weight, somethin' he does with his hip an' I'm gone.****  
****  
I'm across the skiff an' he's on the wall, the clang ringin' as we hit it hard. I'da laughed at how wide 'is eyes got but I ain't fuckin' thinkin' at all now.****  
****  
Spin 'im around, yank his shirt up. Scratch over the cut an' he hisses but doesn't do nothin'. ****  
****  
****His pale hands spread over the metal bulkhead, his open-mouthed panting, his ass against my hard-on--I can't fuckin' get at his fly fast enough. I miss on the first try an' that's sayin' somethin'. I shove my hips forward, just because I have to, and he grunts. Know he feels me, know he knows what's comin'.****  
****  
I finally get his fly open, his hard-on no help. He reaches down and pushes my hand away, undoin' his pants himself, pullin' em' down an' I reach back around, tangle up with his arms, touch his cock.****  
****  
He reaches back at me too fast an' almost slaps mine in my pants an' I shift away, remember I can't do this without lube. My eyes dart to the kit an' I gotta move to make a grab for the fuckin' vaseline. Screwin' off the top is a pain in the ass cuz I'm in such a hurry.****  
****  
Crazy-ass situations, I've always kept my head. Ton a nasties tryin' ta eat my face off, kept my cool.****  
****  
Johns, his pants hangin' off 'is pale, fine ass, I got nothin'. Can't crack a tube a lube.****  
****  
Get the fuckin' thing open and dig at my pants, almost tear 'em open one-handed. My cock jumps out without needin' any help from me; Johns' ass is good enough for that too. I'm back on 'im like sweat an' I can see how hot his knuckles are, even with all the blood outta 'em as he clenches his hands against the wall. Wonder how much restraint it took to keep himself there for the few seconds I wasn't all over his back.****  
****  
His shirt fell some, an' I ruck it up again, so his chest keeps it between him an' the bulkhead. Push 'is pants down more, can't get enough room...hard for 'im ta spread like that but this is all I need, like that...****  
****  
Fuck, I gotta rest my forehead on his shoulder as I lube up, almost greasy but it's thin enough. Slick enough for damn sure. I can't enjoy it, can't look cuz I gotta get this done, gotta be inside.****  
****  
Johns hitches up when he feels me get in position behind 'im, an' I reach down with one shaky hand and press a slick fingertip to 'is crack, slide it down and love the way he gasps and tries ta crawl up the wall. I ain't even really touchin' him yet an' he's already crazy.****  
****  
****Find him, tight an' closed, press. Got no time for this shit but I press, an' it don't give. "C'mon," I grunt, an' I do the slide again, press a little different, change the angle...there.****  
****  
"Ngh," Johns grinds out, an' I hit 'im just right, an' I get knuckles-deep before the muscle tightens back up on me an' then he's got my finger an' it ain't goin' nowhere.****  
****  
Johns is breathin' real hard now, tryin' ta control it, to relax. "C'mon," I say again, softer. "Breathe." My own voice is weak from lack of oxygen. I realize I was holdin' my breath, been breathin' weird, like I can't get any air no matter how much I suck in. Got myself pointed the wrong way, can't touch the fun spot like this, can't even bend to give him some knuckle he's got me so tight.****  
****  
I start ta pull my finger out. This ain't gonna work, he's too tight to let it go smooth. "C'mon, Johns," I say, an' he jumps when my finger comes out. I press again, circlin', teasin'. Know that feels good, if I didn't fuck it up already, makin' him tighten up too much. Use my fingertip to tease outside, dip just in with another, feelin' him hotter'n anythin'.****  
****  
I move my hips, the head of my cock pressin' his cheek, leavin' a warm wet spot. Feel that, Johns, that's me ready for you.****  
****  
I can get one finger inside, an' I do, slide it in deep, give him pressure for pressure, pull it out an' push it back. Change it up, so his muscles don't get used to it, so they don't know when ta clench an' when ta push. Want 'im open. Want 'im open for me. Slide the finger in, turn it...he's loosened up, even just a little, an' I feel, curl my finger an' feel, reach around and find his cock with my other hand, fist it hard, crowdin' his back, balls touchin' his ass...****  
****  
There.****  
****  
Johns gasps and bites on it, his body goin' taut in a weird lock like it tried to go three places at the same time. I hear him whisper a nasty word, an' I do it again, an' he cusses again.****  
****  
I bite his shoulder cuz it's there an' that helps, both me an' him. Somethin' else to hold on to. Lick him, bite again, sharp nips that probably hurt, an' he just groans an' I realize he's pushin' back on my finger. Wants more a' that happyspot shit.****  
****  
I slide out easy and shove in with two, yank on his dick. "Fuck!" he yells, shoving back on me an' I oblige him, keep pulling out an' shoving back in, goin' for the spot, the good spot.****  
****  
The sweet spot. Different kind this time. ****  
****  
"You want this," I say. It's half question. I'm pumpin' his cock slow, feelin' the skin slide.****  
****  
"Nnnh," he says, an' I shove a little bit further than I did before, beyond what he's gotten used to, pushin'. Feelin' him tighten up a bit again.****  
****  
I twist my fingers, fuck but I'm lovin' this, slick an' hot, squeezin' me all fuckin' over, can't fuckin' wait to get in there, but makin' Johns insane is worth it.****  
****  
"Shit," he whispers, cuz I got my fingers shoved in far as I can an' I'm curlin' 'em mercilessly, ****forcin' his ass to move around 'em, rakin' over that spot that's turnin' him inside out. I can't scissor, he's too tight, but his ass is as ready as I can make it 'fore I go insane myself.****  
****  
My fingers slide out, an' I rub at his hole, teasin' an' soothin' at the same time. Wanna start that itch, make him want me inside him so bad he can't fuckin' breathe.****  
****  
I grab my cock an' line up, let 'im have a little pressure but that's it. Pushin' around a bit, leavin' some sticky stuff an' keepin' up the teasin'. Drivin' me fuckin' crazy.****  
****  
"Do you want this," I say again, slower, grindin' the words out, still pushin' but not enough to force it.****  
****  
"Fuckin' fuck me, Riddick, stop fuckin' talkin," he snarls, out of breath.****  
****  
"Then let me," I whisper in his ear. I lick it an' he shivers all over. "Let me in, Johns."****  
****  
I've kept up the steady pressure, ready, an' Johns lowers his head, closes his eyes and breathes out, long, slow.****  
****  
I hold his shoulder with one hand, still got myself in the other. I move back, look down an' roll my hips forward. Johns grunts, then breathes again an' caught it just right, slidin' past the first bit an' he gasps, I keep it steady, steady, have to tell myself to keep it steady an' slow...****  
****  
He gives, an' he lets me in. Can't stop it now, the slide home, an' I'm buryin' myself balls-deep in 'is ass, in his tight hot ass, an' he's gaspin' with every centimeter an' it's almost a fight but it ain't, can't stop, come on, yeah, like that--****  
****  
My hips bump his ass and he grunts, head bowed an' pantin'. He's clenchin' tight like fuck around me, he's gotta be feelin' the stretch somethin' big. My cock feels almost raw, his ass has gotta feel worse but he waits it out, lets his body figure out what ta do, to stop closin' an' start pushin' against me, bearin' down around me. Fitting with me.****  
****  
I'm twitchin' my hips, little jumpy thrusts I can't stop no more 'an I could stop my heart beatin'. They help, I got my sticky hand on his hip, pullin' him back, leadin 'im into the motions, an' it gets smoother. Not easy, me an' Johns, we don't do easy.****  
****  
More, little more in, can't keep this pace, gonna lose my mind if I try. I pull an' he grips me tight, like he doesn't wanna let me out, push an' he pushes back, pull, clench, push, hot. I move back as much as I can, back to the tight first coupla inches, where the muscle is. I let it clench tight, remind it I ain't fuckin' goin' nowhere. It's gonna let me in whether it wants to or not, cuz I know once Johns gets inta this he'll be beggin' me ta go harder, faster.****  
****  
Coupla quick, hard shoves an' Johns bears 'em both, till the muscle gives an' that's the rhythm. ****Just like that I tighten my hands on his shoulder an' hip, ****I'm sinkin' into his ass, slidin' out, not as fast as I want but as fast as his ass is lettin' me.****  
****  
T****ake two shufflin' steps an' jerk my hips. We're back up flat against the wall, his cock straight up against the cold metal, an' I think I just got an inch deeper an nailed the sweet spot.****  
****  
****Johns says "Uunngghh," an' I gotta agree with 'im. Snappin' now, perfect speed, hard hard harder an' I can't hear over our breathin'. I grunt an' don't stop when one a his hands falls back an' lands on my ass, clenches hard, fingers diggin' in. I almost got 'im on his toes, know he's gonna be feelin' this for a long time.****  
****  
It almost shocks me when I feel his cock in my hand, still there, knuckles against the bulkhead--concentration's whacked. I start jerkin' on him, scrapin' the metal, and he just breathes faster, slaps his hand back on the wall. Sweat's slick between us, between my hand an' his hip, between ****my ****hips**** an'**** 'is ass. Know if my tank was pulled up more my belly'd be slidin' against his lean back an' it's an image I can't let go of, starin' at that back, at the muscles leadin' down to that toned ass. I let go of his hip--don't need to hold on, not with the wall an' him pushin' back--an' yank my tank up, haveta let go of his cock to get it off, throw it behind us an' then I'm slidin' my hands under his shirt, pressin' up against his back, rubbin' my nipples on the fabric, an' there's the sweat, slick an' warm.****  
****  
Put both hands on his pecs, squeeze an' rub an' find his nipples, tweak 'em hard an' dive my hands down, yank his hip back onto my upstroke to get enough space to squeeze his strainin' cock. Palm the head an' use the slick to jerk him off hard, tight, shovin' into him, one arm wrapped around his stomach, both 'is hands on the wall, spread wide. Can see the damp spots they've left.****  
****  
It curls up from my toes, singes my spine an' I move faster, faster faster fuck fuck **_**Johns**_** "Nnrrrghhh," I say into his shoulder, pressin' my teeth into the muscle, freezin', twitchin', shudderin' an' gaspin'. When the first wave passes I start thrustin' again, slicker an wetter, shovin' an' prolonging it, bringin' him there with me, c'mon, come on, Johns, let me have it...****  
****  
His ass starts clenchin' on me hard an' I hold my breath. "Fuuuuhhck," he moans, an' his cum's all over my hand, jerkin' him so fast its blurrin' on his cock, an' I wish I could see it, watch it shoot out an' hit the wall, slide down, lick it off my fingers...****I reach down an' squeeze his balls, just to make him groan, feelin' come slide on the inside of my arm. My hand's glued back to his cock like it couldn't let go for long, an' I leave it there. Feels right, slick an' sticky an' warm, his cock still hard, hot in my hand.****  
****  
We're slowin' down, an' my thighs are tremblin' so hard I almost fall back when I finally stop, land on both heels, random muscles still ripplin' on their own, hand still on his cock, loose now, sticky an' wet, smell his come, strong, mixin' with the sweat. Feel my cock pulsin' in 'is ass, feel his ass throbbin' around my cock.****  
****  
Feel his heartbeat in his dick, restin' in my palm.****  
****  
I'm breathin' hard against his shoulder, mouth open, an' I lick when a bit a saliva runs out onta his skin.****  
****  
Salty.**

* * *

He grins at my taunt and I smile back. Need to keep it real 'tween us. This is gonna change shit, but we're still Johns and Riddick. Still gotta jerk each other off, 's who we are.

I move, he musta been waitin' for it cause the next thing I know, I'm up against the hull and I know I look as shocked as I feel. Would be funny, if he wasn't lookin' at me like he was ready to eat me alive.

Now I'm facin' the hull, shirts beein' pulled up rough and it scratches the cut and I hiss, but I ain't movin' for nothin'. Splay my hands against the bulkhead, find some footin' against the storm that is Riddick. He's grindin' into me, hand reachin', tryin' to get my pants open, get my cock out. He's shakin' and it makes me feel a little better 'cause I am too.

Never saw Riddick fumble before and it's sexy as hell. I did that to him... made him lose it like that. Me. My ass. Him wantin' me that much.

He pops my button and I push his hand away to get myself out. I need out, now. Need him to take me in his hand. Strong, huge, calloused hands and it feels so fuckin' good. I reach blindly behind me, tryin' to get at 'im. Too hard, too fast and he moves slightly so I don't hurt 'im.

Then he's gone. Where?

His heat, his scent is gone. His touch.

I stay, frozen, knowin' he'll be back, and if he ain't, knowin' I won't be able to face 'im again. Just breathe. Hands clenched and I hear him curse under his breath.

Material whispers and he's back. His heat. His touch. Pushes my shirt back up and he's all over my back again. I'm dizzy, clench my eyes shut against the movin' floor. My heart picks up its pace, hands go wetter, mouth drier. I'd feel scared, if I could feel anything but sharp lust.

His head is on my shoulder and I feel him movin'; guess he's lubin' up with something from the med kit. He moves behind me and I lose my breath.

The hand on my ass isn't steady and that helps. He slides it down, I gasp and want to climb the wall to get away. 'Cause it's too much, feels too good and he's hardly touchin' me.

Pushes at my hole, "Come on," he says. I'm clenched up, I know it. Can't help it. Scared, nervous. Excited and unsure. He moves, adjusts, presses and he's in to the knuckle. It fuckin' burns and I clench up more. Can't help it. He pulls out and just touches me, teases me and moves his hips against my ass.

Feel a warm wet and I know he's drippin' for me. Knowin' that makes me fuckin' hot as hell and I try to relax. He's fuckin' my ass with his finger, change it up, keepin' me guessin', keepin' me on the edge. Pushes deep, curls his finger, grips my cock and I see spots.

I freeze, 'fraid I'm gonna cum already. Body so tight it hurts. Different kinda tension than before, down on that planet. This is the good kind, take this kind any day.

"Fuck," I grunt, scared I'm gonna lose it till he bites me. Takes the edge off and I calm down some. Never thought I'd like that, the bitin', but damn that felt good. A sharp spark that went straight down my spine. Feels good and I push back into his hand.

He's got two in now, pullin' on my dick and it hurts so good. Pain, pleasure, a mix thats too much to handle.

"You want this," he asks, tells me, too. Fuck yeah I want it. Never thought I would. Never thought I'd want a dick up my ass so bad I couldn't think straight, but here I am, ready to beg, ready to plead.

Deeper push, kinda hurts, got me clenchin' up again. Rush of heat spreads, loosens me, tightens me at the same time. Don't know how much more I can take. Hands fisted so tight they ache, he's deeper than before. Hittin' that spot, makin' the edges go dim. I can't breath, can't think. I wanna cum. I want more. I want him inside me.

Just when I'm ready to blow, he pulls his fingers out and I know he knows I was that close. Rubs my hole again, slides in behind me. Feel his cock, hot and blunt 'gainst me and pressure. Not pushin' in, just kinda knockin', lettin' me know he's there.

Asks me if I want it again, what the fuck? "Fuckin' fuck me, Riddick, stop fuckin' talkin,"

"Let me in, Johns." He whispers and I feel my knees go weak. Fuck, I let 'im in a long time ago. This is just completing it.

Drop my head at the pressure, close my eyes and breathe. He pushes forward, slow, firm. Hand on my shoulder and he rolls his hips. I lose my breath and he slips in, all the way home.

I'm gaspin' through the pain and want. He's deep, so deep and I feel it in my gut, almost chokin' me. His hips are against my ass and I can feel myself clenchin' round him. Body's not sure if it should push 'im out or pull 'im in. I want both. Want to deny this and I want more.

Want it hard and fast. Want all of him. Want 'im to know what I feel. This fullness. This intrusion. This ... trust.

Fuck! A few small test strokes and I'm ready to come outta my skin. Feel the give and he slides out more, not all the way. With the stroke in, I'm against the cool wall again. Cocks pressed tight against it, Riddick tight against me. Fuck, he hit that spot again and now his hips got a snap to 'em.

With each thrust, it forces air from my lungs. I pant and he's got my cock in his hand again. Hot with the cold. Fire and ice. The smooth rhythm's off, gone and I feel him move, jerk and then it's a blast furnace against my back. Smooth, sweaty skin, arm 'round hip, hand on my cock and then he's bitin' again'. Twichin' and gaspin'.

Icy heat flashes over my skin and I moan, "Fuuuuhhk," as I start to cum. Feel it runnin' down my cock, over his hand. Cups my balls, makes sure he gets is all then his back to my cock, restin', still twichin' in his hand.

I'm shakin', he is too. He licks my shoulder and I shiver. I can feel his cum inside me, heatin' me. I don't want 'im to leave my body. Ever.

Still hard, not sure how, he is too, but I know, we both do, that I can't take any more. Not now. Not yet. He pulls back, slides out, leaves me empty and cold.

He's back against me, both of us, holdin' the other up till our legs work right.

I try to think of something to say, but no words are found. Nothin' 's right. Nothing can explain. I'm different now. I've changed. I've gone from huntin' down the most wanted man, hell bent on takin' him to slam where I was sure he belonged to never wantin' to give 'im up. Never wantin' him to be far from my side.

I want to protect him for the 'verse. I close my eyes once again, tryin' to deny it. Wishin' for a moment it wasn't true. Knowin' that no amount of lucky stars is gonna make this one come true. Knowin' I don't want it to.

Slowly he eases away and pulls his pants up then helps with mine. He turns me 'round and looks me in the eye.

"You ok?"

He's askin' 'bout my ass, but we both know it's a deeper question. I can't answer, just swallow and shake my head no, swallow again and nod. He gives me a small smirk, understandin' my confusion and I let go of the breath I was holdin' on a chuckle.

Riddick sure knows how to make life intrestin'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Warning: M/M Slash, anal, oral, rimming. Language, violence.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Jack, Riddick or Johns, but we'd like too. **

**Riddick is written by IceSamZero and is in bold**

Johns is written by Furyan Goddess and is in standard.

* * *

**Part a me has no idea what just happened here.****  
****  
When did the chase ever end in this? The fuck does this shit mean? All I know is that I don't wanna move back, don't wanna leave the tight heat of Johns' body. It's holdin' me, givin' me some kinda support, like I'll fall otherwise. But I gotta move back, for his health an' my sanity.****  
****  
Air's cold on me, an' I know Johns has gotta be feelin' this, feelin' the fuckin', but I just crowd back up against him, can't fuckin' stand up yet. We lean on each other, my stomach back to doin' that fuckin' fluttery bullshit.****  
****  
When I can, I move back. Somethin's off, way off. Can see the change in just the set a Johns' shoulders. I accepted feelin' different about Jack. She's gonna haveta learn ta hold her own, but I can accept feelin'...protective, if just while she's asleep an' defenseless.****  
****  
Not fuckin' comin' to terms with feelin' the same thing for the guy under me right now.****  
****  
Whatever my mind's rebellin' at, the body, the instincts know what to do, an' I reach down, pull up my pants an' get 'em sorted before my hands go to Johns' body, reach down an' pull his pants up, careful a 'is ass. I don't look too close, don't wanna see my come on 'is skin, can't.****  
****  
He reaches down to tuck himself in an' I look. See it, just a little, an' that's all it takes for the protective feelin' ta swamp me like hot water. Like I marked 'im or somethin', but it's different that just that, it's like what we did to each other planetside but deeper. Reaches inside, shoves aside the denial an' takes hold a the vulnerable shit at the core an' all I can think is **_**Mine.**_**  
****  
I turn him around, force myself to look 'im in the eye. "You ok?" I ask, not askin' myself the same thing.****  
****  
He swallows an' shakes his head no before he swallows again an' nods yes. A tiny smile's on my face, but I can't hold onto it. Fuckin' know how 'e feels.****  
****  
He chuckles softly an' I gotta step away, give us some space before I do somethin' balls-out crazy like kiss 'im. I turn to check Jack, aware how sweaty I am, how my muscles ache an' how the afterglow's warmin' the insides up nice. Fuck but it smells like sex in here.****  
****  
Johns kinda shuffles off to the skiff's minimal head, cleanup I guess. I wonder if I hurt 'im, more'n what was expected...if I really hurt 'im. I fuckin' hope not.****  
****  
Heh, hope. Fuckin' butterflies can kiss my ass.****  
****  
Jack's asleep, dunno how long the morph's gonna keep her out or if she's snoozin' on her own now. It's bein' a coward but I stretch out in the pilot's chair while Johns is away with 'is own ****thoughts, like somehow a few feet a bulkhead between me an' him lets me hide. I close my eyes an' I'm asleep before I can think anymore.**

* * *

What I know's in my eyes, I can see reflected in his. Funny, the pair of us, like a coupla idiots. Unsure, unwilling and unable to deal with this shit like real men. Can't deal with the deepness of it. The extent it goes. But still we feel it, deep in the gut, where it matters. This ain't over, not by a long shot. Might never be over.

Riddick and me, well, we ain't your run of the mill kinda guys. Not the settlin' down and takin' a nice woman kind. Not the havin' kids kind. A couple of free spirits, I guess you can say. Only makes sense to hook up, well it would if we both weren't loners. Now, that don't seem to matter much anymore.

Don't feel right if he isn't at my side, ready to go to bat for me, just like I am for him.

What the fuck we gonna do now? I wonder as I stand in the impossibly small head and clean up my cum. Still half hard, just thinkin' 'bout his hands on me. Can smell his sweat mixed with mine and I fuckin' love it.

I'm tired and sore, but I've never felt better. I feel alive, renewed. Don't feel that missin' piece anymore.

I know I can't go back to bein' a merc. Not now, not after this. Couldn't keep chasin' Riddick if my life depended on it, even if he didn't just fuck me up the ass. He saved my life, showed me a side of him I never knew existed. He ain't so bad, once you get to know 'im. Once he figures out how to let you in.

Fuck I need a shower, some food. Sleep.

I see Riddick's out, up there with Jack. Bet his body just gave out, like I know mine will the second I sit down, just like his. Wish for a nice soft bed. Huge bed where both of us can fit.

Gotta laugh at myself, my thoughts. Shit, if those fuckin' things didn't come out when the lights went out, I'dda stayed right there, in that settlement with 'im, and that scares the ever livin' shit outta me.

Time to rest, just can't think anymore. I sit... and darkness comes. But this time, there's a pair of silver eyes lookin' back at me.

* * *

**Somethin' wakes me up, dunno what. Shadow of a song, from the nasties, flyin' 'round the dark in my head. Echo of the gauge.****  
****  
Stars in the glass, two suns off to the left. Blue one's behind us, far back, an' the pair are slidin' by. Be outta this system for good, soon. Hit the lane.****  
****  
I look at Jack, beside me in the other chair. She's sleepin' still, her face just a shade less a****t**** ease, like the morph's wearin' off. But she's still out. When she wakes up m'gonna feed her.****  
****  
****I realize I'm hungry an' thirsty as hell. Know Imam an' the others stashed water on the skiff. So did I, hid it where maybe only Johns'd find it, if he looked.****  
****  
Gettin' outta the chair has me lookin' at the Blue-Eyed Devil. He's out too, sprawled uncomfortably on one a' the benches, legs kicked out, crunched in one a' the seats.****  
****  
Breathin' even. Wonder if he dreams.****  
****  
I look at 'im for a long time 'fore I hit the head, then go in search of water. I take some back to the head an' splash a tiny amount on my face, try ta scrub up a bit. Clean up the old sticky lube an' wash off good. Suck down the rest of the water an' grab some more. Can afford to; we're about eight people light.****  
****  
I'm squattin' in fronta the bench, gonna go for one a the shit-ass survival rations when Johns' eyes snap open an' I half expect ta find his nine in my face, but he ain't got it on.****  
****  
For a sec I just stare up at 'im, my feet on either side of one a 'is legs. He don't move, just looks an' breathes. I look at the way the shirt drapes over his frame, the set a his shoulders. He's tired, I know. So'm I. Livin' ain't ever easy.****  
****  
He's got the sleeves pushed up to 'is elbows, one hand at 'is thigh, the other fallen inside, restin' close ta the good stuff. I like the line of his stomach, where it fades to the pants. Lean, toned. Like his arm, smooth an' strong.****  
****  
I realize he's lookin' at me, at my chest, eyes trackin' lower an' I forgot I took my tank off. Chilly in the skiff, now that the suns're behind one a the planets again, now that we're not fillin' it with our heat. Nipples tighten up an' I know he's lookin'.****  
****  
I stand up, slow. Look down at 'im, know my eyes are burnin'. His fall to my crotch.****  
****  
I move over so I'm standin' right in front of 'im, between 'is legs.****  
****  
****When he speaks his voice is sleepy an' it makes me think of bitin' the inside of 'is thigh, where his hand is.****  
****  
"What's on your mind?"****  
****  
****I lower myself back down, restin' on my haunches. I keep his eyes an' reach for 'is fly, an' he moves his hand out the way. He blinks, once, tilts 'is head.****  
****  
"Food," I say, an' I'm breathin' hard. Once the pants're open he springs out an' I don't even wait, patience gone. I swallow 'im down an' he grunts in surprise, drops both hands to my shoulders. On the pullback one cups the back a my head an' I really like it there. He rubs an' I suck, move up an' down on 'im, fuck****,**** love the way he tastes.****  
****  
Hard as hell in my own pants, Johns givin' me a moan that I swear has me leakin'. My hands're squeezin' his thighs an' he's still holdin' my shoulder, strokin' my head an' it's good.****  
****  
I pull off, slow, an' I can't look at 'is eyes. His hand stays on my head, arm extended till his palm's ****on the side of my face an' I freeze, lookin' into the shadows between 'is legs, unable to look up.****  
****  
"You hurt," I ask, but it comes out like I forgot it was a question.****  
****  
He doesn't say anything, just moves 'is hand tentatively, moves till his thumb crosses my lower lip, an' my mouth opens but I don't move.****  
****  
I swallow, hard. I push on his legs an' stand fast up an' he tries to do the same, too fast, tangles on 'is pants an' he snatches my sides with 'is hands, holds on to me.****  
****  
My hands are on 'is hips, holdin' the pants in one fist, an' I watch my other hand move till it holds his cock again, a fist****,**** not tight. I stroke 'im, down, up, watch the skin move, an' I drag my eyes up his body till I'm lookin' at 'is mouth an' I can't do that so my eyes snap up to his.****  
****  
Somehow, I can do this. I can watch him while I stroke 'im, slow, watch 'is eyes half-lidded an' glassy, blue all hazed out. Lick my lips an' look at 'is mouth, take the risk. Lick my lips again, move forward, slow, stroke, lick...****  
****  
My mouth's kinda open when it meets his, an' I suck his lower lip inside, hold it with my teeth, not hard. Let it go, breathe in when he breathes out fast like he's shocked an' I cover his mouth with mine, pull his tongue in an' suck it like I stroke his cock, all warm an silky in my hand.****  
****  
One a his hands flies up to my chest an' rests there, fingers diggin' into the muscle, the other hard on my hip. If he grabs my head I'm gonna lose it an' I break away suddenly, pull back an' let go of his cock.****  
****  
"Turn around," I say hoarsely, 'fore I even know why I want 'im to.****  
****  
I'd pay ta see the look on 'is face if I could make myself see it. "The f--what?"****  
****  
I try to, try ta look at 'im, an' I don't know if it's my shifty eyes or what but there's somethin' that changes in his an' I can't fucking **_**look **_**at that. He just does, turns, tries to hold 'is pants an' I push him forward, a lot gentler than when I fucked 'im, till he's gotta almost step on the bench. "What--"****  
****  
I pull 'is pants down, an' it ain't enough. "Riddick--"****  
****  
"Shhh," I say, pullin' 'im back to me. For a second I just run a hand, an arm, up his stomach, under the shirt, scratch a nipple. He just stands there, breathin' hard, chest movin', arms at 'is sides like he don't trust 'em.****  
****  
I know that feelin'.****  
****  
"Take the boots off," I whisper inta 'is neck.****  
****  
"Riddick..." he says, like he has no air.****  
****  
"Take 'em off." I lick his neck, nip 'is shoulder through the shirt where I bit 'im before.****  
****  
****He starts kickin' at one, has ta get down awkwardly to unlace it, an' he gets it off, me behind 'im, still holdin' on, probably makin' 'im wonder what I'm thinkin', what I'm gonna do to 'im.****  
****  
I know he's gotta be sore, gotta feel it when he's bent over. I give 'is ass somethin' ta press against as leverage when he stands back up, know he feels the hard-on I got for 'im. "Shhh," I say again, inta his neck now that it's close to my mouth again. He's still got one boot on an' I push, urge 'im to walk forward again.****  
****  
We're at the bench an' I slide fingers under 'is right thigh, then hold it an' pull up, an' he goes with it, steps on the bench, 'is other foot on the deck.****  
****  
I stroke his thigh, grope his ass a bit while I'm here. I slide my hand up, over the pants an' back down between 'em an 'is skin, hold 'is hip. Push down, takin' the pants with me, till he's gotta move 'is leg back, till I can keep pullin' the pants down, over his pale ass, over his thi****gh****s, down to 'is knees. His shirt falls an' covers the top of his cheeks.****  
****  
"Step back up," I murmur, an' he steps his right leg outta the pants an on the bench. I push 'im forward again till he's gotta put 'is hands on the bulkhead again, an' he's shiverin'. I stroke up 'is back, under the shirt, usin' pressure. Know it feels warm, pulls the skin.****  
****  
I put my mouth on his skin, holdin' his shirt up. Lick, nibble at 'is spine. Lick again, slow. His head's bowed, muscles in 'is back beautiful as one pale arm's braced high on the wall. His fist's tight on the brace of the bench.****  
****  
****I'm wonderin' why he ain't givin' me eight kinds a lip for whatever the hell he thinks I'm gonna do to 'im. ****I let go of the shirt, trail the underside of my tongue down 'is spine. Let my hand follow down 'is side.****  
****  
I drop lower, muscles in my legs tense, usin' the hand to push 'im open as I lick all the way to the dip in 'is back an' keep goin'.****  
****  
He gasps an' tenses up when I press the flat of my tongue on his ass, but 'e holds still. I just hold it there for a second, an' he's warm. I lick once an' it probably tickles, 'is ass clenching reflexively.****  
****  
He shudders an' I give 'im a slow lick, flat tongue, just movin' it up an' down, not flickin', just raspin'.****  
****  
Soothin'.****  
****  
Johns shudders as I do it, an' I wait till his flesh ain't warm but hot, an' quiverin'. I move from slow to licks, flicks an' he jerks an' starts. I pull on 'is hip an' he comes down, my thighs almost crampin' but this is too good. I keep urgin' 'im down, till he bends his leg an' puts 'is knee on the bench, has ta put his other knee on the floor.****  
****  
It's kinda weird but he does it an' I kneel behind 'im, use both hands to hold him spread for me. I move my head, gettin' off on this as much as I hope he is.****  
****  
I circle the tip of my tongue, tease an' then lick broadside, an' he moans. I pull my tongue back, nip an' he says **_**"**__**Shit." **_**  
****  
****I suck, an' I moan too, woulda sounded like "Mmm" if my lips were closed an' cuz my tongue's on 'is ass it just comes out a sex sound.****  
****  
I gotta pull back, gaspin'. "Touch yourself, Johns," I pant, an' dive back in.****  
****  
"Fuck me," he sobs, an' the hand holdin' the brace grabs his dick, an' he strokes himself nice an' firm, not too fast, not too slow, an' I can't get enough of 'im. I hum into his flesh, swirl my tongue an' get 'im to say "fuck" again.****  
****  
I squeeze his cheek with my left hand, the right still holdin' an' spreadin'. Know he feels my breath through my nose, pressed to his skin. I swirl lick an' suck, whatever it takes to drive 'im crazy. He's movin' his hand faster now, I can hear it an' feel it. Let go a his ass with my left hand to reach under an pull on 'is balls, cup an' hold in my hand. "Fuck, Riddick, fuck," he says, like he ain't got no more words.****  
****  
I'm growlin' softly, didn't realize I was doin' it, musta just kept hummin'. Fuck but I'm blowin' my own fuckin' mind. Come on, Johns, let it go.****  
****  
I start pushin' with my tongue, not too aggressive, just pokin' at him but lickin' an circlin' still, not sure how far I wanna take this. Then I laugh into his ass an' go for it.****  
****  
"Mother**_**fucker," **_**Johns shouts, an' fuck me I'm gonna blow my load in my pants if he says that shit again. ****  
****  
I try to suck even with my tongue inside of 'im an' he sobs out my name. I clench my own ass an' stroke 'im, find out this works real well, stroke, stroke, suck.****  
****  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he's sayin', an' I'm gruntin' an growlin' inta him, "fuck, fuck, Riddfuckfuckfuck**_**fuck!"**__**  
**__**  
**_**His ass takes hold a my tongue an' I choke on my next noise, hot all over, waves up an' down my body, my cock jumpin' in my pants an' it almost hurts. I can smell his sharp come, wish I could taste it but I won't give this up for fuckin' **_**anything**_**.****  
****  
He's pantin' hard, an' I'm pressin' a hand to my pants, realize it was the hand I had his balls with an' it****'****s wet, an' stroke his come into my hard-on, workin' the tingle. I can't tell if I just came all over myself or not. I go back to strokin' my tongue, slidin' it out, soothin' 'im again like when I started this crazyfuck shit.****  
****  
I push into my hand an make a small sound, shoot a little come. Fuck. Hard as a rock, now I can feel the sticky mess I just made but I'm still fuckin' hard as a fuckin' rock.****  
****  
I pull back from 'is ass, breathin' real hard, fallin' back on my haunches, hand on my dick through my pants. Johns is still spread out in front of me, still workin' his dick through 'is own aftershocks, weak on the bench. He lets go of himself, drops his hand to the brace an' his other falls to the ****other ****side, like ha can barely hold himself up. His left hand leaves streaks of come on the metal. "Fuck," he whispers.****  
****  
****"Fuck," I agree.**

* * *

My eyes snap open and I see the same pair of silver eyes I was just dreamin' 'bout lookin' at me. I'm groggy, takes a second to understand why I'm lookin' in those eyes. I feel my heart jump and it's not fear for my life that I feel, but sharp almost instant lust. That makes sense when I remember what we've just been through, what we just did, before we fell asleep.

Riddick's squattin' in front of me, lookin' for somethin'. My eyes slide down to look at his naked chest. Never really got a chance to see 'im like this. Fucker's big, bigger than I thought and his skin looks so smooth. Shouldn't look so good, not after what we just went through. Should feel dirty and nasty like me, but he don't. Smells good too, the fucker. Smells like a man, kinda sharp, a little bit spicy and I feel my mouth water for a taste. His nipples tighten and if I had any energy at all, I'd lean forward and lick them. I wanna bite them, chew on them for a couple of hours.

Before I find the energy to move, he stands slow. He knows what a picture he makes, knows I'm gonna look right at his cock, nice and eye level too. His eyes blazin' silver down at me as he steps closer. Wonder if he wants me to blow 'im again. I'd gladly do it too.

"What's on your mind?" I ask. Watch as he eases back down and reaches for my button again. I blink, still slow and move my hand.

"Food," he says. Food? Not much food down there, but I got something he can suck on, I think. Looks like he's thinkin' the same.

His impatience takes me by surprise and I grunt. This is different than before. He wants this, ain't afraid of it no more. Takes me all the way in, one stroke. Not fuckin' 'round. No pretendin' to bite. Just swallows me down.

Can't stop myself when I grab at his shoulders. Skin's hot, smooth. Down stroke and I'm cuppin' his head. I want to thrust up, go deeper but I don't want to piss 'im off and make him stop. Just rest it there and he don't seem to mind. Not this time. Another step forward.

I moan when he cups my balls, then he's pullin' away. Not lookin' at me again. Fucker can never look me in the eye. Not sure why. Wonder if he's ashamed at wantin' me. I keep my hand on his head, needin' the contact. Lettin' him know it's alright.

"You hurt," he tries to ask, don't come out that way though. What can I say? Yeah I hurt but if I tell him that, he might stop. Don't want him to stop, ever. Cup his face, slide my hand 'round and touches the full, soft lips with my thumb. They're wet and plump from suckin' my cock and it's about the sexist thing I've ever seen.

His mouth drops open before he tries to swallow and then jumps up quick. I follow, because I have to. Can't find my balance, and I grip his hips. Both of them and somethin' 'bout it feels so right.

He's lean, but it ain't the hips of a woman. Wider, fuller and with that fuckin' V that angles down, points to his amazing cock. Sometime I plan on tracin' that V, all the way down to where it leads. Bury my face in his hair, suck on his balls and show 'im how much I like the taste of his cock.

Holy fuck he's got my cock again, always seems to have it in his hands and I ain't about to complain. He stokes me, watches his hand, moves up my body to my lips, but they don't stay there, not for long. Can't bring himself to kiss me, yet, so he does the less painful thing for him and finally meets my eyes.

I know what he sees there, make sure he does. Lust, heavy lidded and I can't quite focus on anything but the silver. My eyes drop as he licks his lips once, twice then he's movin' in. My heart stops. He's never kissed me before. Never started it, always pulled away when it gets too hot.

Open mouth, sucks my bottom lip and bites it before he goes in fully and sucks on my tongue.

Times the kiss with the stroke of my cock. Fuck, it feels good and I gotta put my hand on him to steady myself. Knees are weak, legs feel like jelly. Stomach jumpy. Fuck, Riddick if only you knew what you did to me. This slow exploration is so much hotter, so much _more _than the quick, almost desperate fuck earlier.

Then he's gone again, tellin' me to turn around. I don't want to fuckin' turn around. I want to stay there, kissin' him. He's back to coy and can't look in my eyes again. What the fuck. So I turn and wonder what he's up to when he pushes me forward till my knees hit the seats.

He pulls my pants down and I gotta ask whats up, "Riddick,"

"Shh,"

Shh, right, like I'm any good at keepin' my mouth shut. He's runnin' his hands over me and I don't know what to do with mine so I just let 'em hang. Now he wants me to take off my boots. Much as I'd like to get buck with 'im, still got a girl up front. Morph's gonna be wearin' off soon.

"Take 'em off," and he nips my neck and shoulder. Well, since he asked nicely. Start workin' to get the fuckers off and it ain't so easy when he's snug up against my ass, but I'm not 'bout to ask him to back off. Like him there too much.

His hard cock rubs against my hole and it burns a bit. Still pretty sore, not sore enough to turn 'im away though. Finally get one of the fuckers off and he's pushin' me toward the seats again. Runs his hand up my leg, showin' me where to put it, then he's pushin' my pants down again and I have to stand and let them fall before I put my leg back up.

Got me so I have my hand on the bulkhead again and I'm shakin', wonderin' what he's gonna do. Thinkin' I got an idea of what's to come, all ten hard fuckin' inches of 'im.

Rubs my back, the skin, makes it warm, then his tongue's there, tracin' my spine, lickin' the scar he gave me. I can't say how good it feels, just to have 'im touch me. Rub me and taste me. Everything he does, he does with an intensity that I can't believe. All or nothin' with Riddick. I just ride it out.

He drops lower, feel his muscles twitch against mine, still with his hand and tongue, down, lower till he's got his tongue on my ass, flat and holdin'. Hot and wet against me. I gasp and he licks once, I clench, licks again, I shudder and he stills, waitin' me out. Feel the heat risin' and he starts to flick his tongue. I jerk, can't hold still and he's pullin' me closer to get more of my ass. Can't stand no more, gonna rest my knee on the bench.

Never felt anything like it. He kneels behind me, licks, strokes and I curse. No other words come out. Then he hums and I forget my name. Only thing I can think is Riddick and fuck. Riddick and fuck. That's it.

Fuck.

Hear him talkin' not sure what he said, but I got my cock in my hand and I'm strokin' good. 'Nother hum and say fuck. His tongue, his lips and the vibration of his moans, his purrin' is drivn' me out of my fuckin' mind.

Fuck!

Now he's probin' me with it, slow, unsure then he laughs and stabs deep.

"Mother_fucker_!" I cry, it's all I got. Hand pumps faster, body's burnin' with liquid heat. I cry out his name, can't help it. Need him to finish it. Need him to do something to make the hurtin' go away. Need to come so bad it hurts.

Stroke, stroke, suck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Is all I can think.

Riddick.

Feel it build, clench round his tongue. Soft, hot, wet. Then I cum. Over his hand that's on my balls, over mine that's on my dick.

Pantin', trying to catch my breath. Never felt anything like that before. Never thought anything could feel that fuckin' good. I wanna do it to him. See what he tastes like, see if it feels as good doin' it as it does gettin' it done. But right now, all I can do is breathe and shake.

He pulls back and I whisper fuck and he echoes it back.

Hear him fall back on his hunches, he's pantin'. Turn and look at him, know he's close, if not already over the edge. Scent of cum and sweat thick in the air. My cum's on his pants and above that, theres a bit of a wet spot.

I spin, still half dressed and push his hand away. Mine are shakin', but I rip the button open and take him in my mouth. Deep. Moan and he tenses, arches and dumps his load in my mouth.

Swallow it down, feel tears burn my eyes. Not sure why. Maybe from the intensity of the orgasm. Maybe from makin' him feel good. Not sure, but I know I never want to move again. So I kneel and right my clothes, then his. Eyes lock, breath evens and I stand and offer him my arm. He takes it and when he's standin' in front of me, I lean in and kiss him.

I taste him and me mixed together. He'll taste me and him. Blended. This time, he don't pull away. Lets me kiss him till I'm done.

We hear a sound, the girls shiftin' in her seat and a small beepin' noise.

I look at him and he's wearin' his stone face.

"Ship." He says coolly and walks to the front of the skiff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10****  
Warning: Language, M/M Slash**

**Riddick is written by IceSamZero and is in bold**

Johns is written by Furyan Goddess and is in standard

* * *

**I wanna just kinda sit here an' pant awhile, enjoy the view, watch the shudders run up his spine, but Johns turns on me fast an' moves my hand away, still with one leg outta his pants. His shakin' hands tear open my fly, my cock springs out an' he's all over me. He swallows me straight down an' that's it, I'm comin' hard, moaning, emptyin' all I got, just for him.****  
****  
Mind's white. Hear him rustle, then feel 'im tug at me, fix my pants. I realize I can see his hands an' my eyes are open, so I look up an' my eyes find his an' can't move. His look wet, hot, an' I just let my breath come back from where he stole it.****  
****  
He reaches out an' hauls me standin'. He's leanin' in an' I know what's comin' an' I close my eyes.****  
****  
My cheeks get hot cuz I sighed when he put his mouth on mine, felt him breathe me in an' sigh back. Fuck****,**** but I could get to love this kissin' shit, the way he moves his lips, the feel of his tongue, the way he tastes. Somehow the flavors of me an' him just go, melt with the rest of the sensations that are new to me.****  
****  
Feels good sometimes just to roll with it. Some stuff ain't worth fightin', an' it gets better when you let go.****  
****  
He winds us down, moves away, an' I got a dangerous suspicion that I'm gettin' way deeper in somethin' I've never dealt with before.****  
****  
Jack moves, an' turnin' my head to her is a struggle. Part relief, part resignation. An alert starts beepin' at the console, an' I know what it means.****  
****  
Time's up. We gotta put on the game faces an' get shit rollin'. "Ship," I say, movin' to the cockpit.****  
****  
My gut tightens in anticipation, as I wait for the class an' size to come through. Not close enough for anythin' but proximity scanners, so I turn back an' slide past Johns to grab my tank an' pull it on.****  
****  
****"Cargo runner,"****Johns says, leanin' over Jack's chair. I put a hand on his side as I slip by him again an' settle into the pilot's seat.****  
****  
Jack's stirrin', an' I'm gonna haveta get her sittin' up an' strapped in soon, dependin' on our benefactor's generosity or lack thereof. Not that we got much choice, sittin' here on a lifeboat with limited supplies.****  
****  
I admit I'm relieved it's not a merc ship. Coulda winged it, but this'll be easier. Small crew, minimal weapons if any. What we can handle if things get rough.****  
****  
Probably won't need to worry 'bout that, though. I hear Johns chuckle an' glance back. Lacin' up ****'is boot. I grin an' turn back to the controls****.****  
****  
****I pop juice to the maneuvering thrusters, just so we can move a bit. No need for the big engines, unless we need to make a getaway--not that a cargo bus is gonna chase a fly.****Especially****not a fly that's got nowhere to run.****  
****  
Static, spacedust interference. Then: "Unidentified craft, this is the **_**Nigata 17, **_**do you require assistance." The voice was rough but civil. Probably just got popped outta cryo, still wakin' up. I triggered the comm. "Hey **_**N**_**, we're low on gas an' goodies, could use a lift. Three on board, where ya headed?" Behind me, I can feel Johns smirking.**

* * *

I look over the kid's shoulder and feel a bit of relief, "Cargo runner," I say. Better than a merc ship. That would open a whole can a shit we ain't prepared for.

He touches me when he walks past, casual like, but it still gets a rise outta me, even after I'm spent.

Jack's blinkin' away and first thing she looks for is him. Can't say I blame her. He offers a center, a source of comfort and that gets me again'. What the fuck happened to me down on that planet?

Fix my clothes so it don't look like I just been fucked and sucked and suckin' and fuckin' for the last half a day. Lace my boot and I can't stop the chuckle that escapes. I see Riddick grin outta the corner of my eye and shake my head.

He's flippin' switches, movin' us a little bit, getting ready to make the get away, if we need to.

Static's loud, then the hail, "Unidentified craft,..."

Riddick, cool as always thumbs the comm, "We're low on gas an' goodies,"

I snort, we got lots of goodies, just don't got much to eat.

"Roger, come about. Bay 3." The captain of the ship mutters over the line. He's still groggy. 'Remember the feelin', just shakin' off cryo. Course, mine was a bit hazy due to the crash and lack of drugs. Speakin' of, pack the shit, look at Riddick over my shoulder.

He's lookin' at me, eyes blazin' again, but this time it ain't for sex. How can I explain, I still need 'em. Not safe to go cold turkey out in the middle of fuckin' nowhere.

I shrug, "Gotta do it slow," I tell him. He seems to understand cause some of the heat goes outta his eyes. Then Jack's talkin'.

"Lotta questions, whoever we run into." Jack says as she looks at Riddick. Her eyes flick to me quick, then right back to him. "So, what they hell we tell 'em 'bout us?"

"Tell 'em Riddick's dead," Riddick turns and looked at me, straight in the eye, "He died somewhere on that planet."

"Ok, here's the fuckin' deal," I say. "Riddick ain't that easy to hide." I look at him, "Bald head, goggles, shined eyes. You don't blend in."

He turns the chair to look at me, "What you suggesting?" He gives me that smirk and cocks his head and I feel my dick twitch. Fucker knows it too cause the smirk turns to a smile. He's workin' back into himself. We all need to.

"I was thinkin' we change our names, pretend we're from the settlement."

Riddick jerks his chin toward Jack, "What 'bout her? She ain't old enough to 'ave been born then. There'll be an investigation by the freight company."

I rub my head. Still too fuckin' tired to think, "Fuck. Ok, say she survived the crash. Never reported who I had on board with me. Would'da drew too much attention. Just used my number and said I had a payday." I look at Riddick then, wantin' him to know that I'm sorry for how it went down before. I think he knows. Looks like he knows. 'S all I can do.

"What about the two of you?" Jack asks.

"We can say we're from the colony. We're brothers, he was a miner, I ran the equipment."

"Brothers? Not lovers?" Jack asks with a grin.

Riddick lets out a bark of laughter and I gotta fight it too.

I snap my head in her direction and glare at her. "Fuckin' kid," I mumble, "Shoulda left ya there." I know I don't mean it, we all do. For a kid, she got a mouth on 'er. Harder to believe that he's a she, talkin' like that. Wonder what her life was, 'fore she ran. What she runnin' from? Someone like me? Worse? Some fuckin' perv that likes to fuck with kids? Don't wanna think 'bout that. Not now. Too much other shit goin' down. Still, I'd like to know how she can read me and Riddick so well.

I just continue on like nothin' was said. Like I don't have a new rage starting to burn in my gut. "We're the only ones that lived, fuck that won't work either. We'd've been kids then! Guess we can both be mercs."

"I ain't no fuckin' merc!" Riddick growled.

"Well 'neither am I anymore, but we gotta fuckin' think of somethin'. Almost to the ship!"

Jack says, "What about Paris? You could be Paris," Jack said. I know my face makes me look like I just ate somethin' bad.

Riddick grinned. "Dunno if I can call you that with a straight face, Billy Badass."

Again, I grimace but it turned to a bit of a grin, and I said, "Yeah, might be easier if I'd died in the crash too, but if it's all the same..."

"Can't you just stay Johns? Say your prisoner didn't make it. Not that hard to believe, 'bout forty died there." Jack asked, "Riddick can be Zeke. He was kinda like a miner, right? Free settler? Could have a shine? Nothin' ever said he didn't. Besides, no one would believe a merc was fuckin' his mark."

"Watch your mouth," I say absently and look at Riddick, waitin' for his ok. His call, he knows how to hide in plain sight.

* * *

**Captain tells me to head for the bay, an' I absently nudge the skiff towards the ship. Doors on the side're open, roomy. Won't be hard slippin' in. I hear Johns messin' around an' I look, see his hand on that fuckin' ****red ****box a' shells that ain't shells. He looks at me.****  
****  
"Gotta do it slow," he says quietly. I get a bad taste in my mouth, but he's right. Jack takes my attention an' I turn to her.****  
****  
Lotta questions is right. She glances at Johns quick then back at me, an' there's somethin' in 'er eyes. "What the hell do we tell 'em about us?"****  
****  
It comes outta my mouth, smooth. "Tell 'em Riddick's dead," I say. Makes sense. Then I look right at Johns an' my voice changes. "He died somewhere on that planet."****  
****  
"Ok, here's the fuckin' deal, Riddick ain't that easy to hide." Johns says it sharp an' quick. It's truth. Spells it out. "You don't blend in."****  
****  
I'm seriously tempted ta tell 'im no fuckin' shit, but instead I swivel the chair a bit, already grinnin'. "What you suggesting?" The grin's fuckin' with 'im, can tell, so I let it get bigger. Forgot how fun it was to mess with Johns, an' somehow I'm enjoyin' it more knowin' that there's not gonna be a gauge in my face or chains on my hands n' ankles.****  
****  
Instead, pushin' 'im might lead to somethin' else entirely, an' I wanna see what Johns has got.****  
****  
He brings my thoughts back to the important shit. Name change almost mandatory, got that. But Jack? Won't work. She's too young an' I say so. Freight guys'll investigate the crash, ship like the **_**H-G **_**hadda be worth a shit-ton with whatever it was carryin'. The paper-pushers'd be lookin' inta all sorts a angles, trackin' down their dough. A missin' survivor that didn't add up would mean missin' money ta them; they'd think she split with some kinda haul maybe.****  
****  
Course, the fact that she's twelve an' on a tiny-ass skiff wouldn't cross their minds.****  
****  
Figure Johns is still tired. Me too, but brain's in survival mode. Fuck, always is. He says we list her as a survivor, then drops the bomb. Says he never put me on the list. Looks at me, an' I feel that same fuckin' twinge a shit I felt in the ship, chained to the wall when he made me wonder, just for a fuckin' second, if he'd cut me loose.****  
****  
Feelin' is hope.****  
****  
I look at 'is eyes for a moment. He lets me read 'em, doesn't hide nothin'.****  
****  
Dunno how long I woulda stayed starin' till Jack gives us an excuse to think again.****  
****  
****"What about the two of you?" Her eyes are big, like a doe's eyes. I feel a wave of protectiveness, like when I watched her sleep. Like she's also mine now, important to me. I don't question it, not like I question this thing with Johns. Makes me wonder.****  
****  
Johns tells her we'll be brothers from the settlement, an' I'd laugh, ask 'im just how many guys our mom slept with but Jack floors me next.****  
****  
"Brothers? not lovers?" Little shit's grinnin' ear ta ear an' the laugh comes out.****  
****  
Smart fuckin' kid. Me an' Johns, we must be fuckin' broadcastin' right now. Gotta watch that, later, but now, it's funny.****  
****  
Johns mutters some stuff at 'er we all know is a joke, but his face gets kinda tight. He's lookin' at Jack, an' I wonder what he's thinkin'. I know he's accepted her, accepted that she's a part of the deal, but his face shows some heavy shit grindin' in that twisty-fuck mind a his.****  
****  
He offers then ditches the idea of us as settlers. He's right; we're too young to pass that off. Then he offers somethin' else an' I'm snappin' right back.****  
****  
"I ain't no fuckin' merc!" My voice is louder than I expected, the anger flashin' ready as it's always been. Guess some shit doesn't change.****  
****  
Johns spreads 'is hands an' looks at me, jaw tight. "Well neither am I anymore but we gotta fuckin' think a somethin. Almost to the ship!"****  
****  
He's right. I start to turn the chair back, but ****Jack says, ****"What about Paris? You could be Paris," Jack said. Johns made a face like he was gonna puke.****  
****  
****I grinned. "Dunno if I can call you that with a straight face, Billy Badass."****  
****  
****Johns grimace turned to a bit of a grin, an' he said, "Yeah, might be easier if I'd died in the crash too, but if it's all the same..." ****  
****  
****"Can't you just stay Johns?" Jack says. Lays it out, me as Zeke, miner with the eyes. Then she adds, "Besides no one would believe a merc was fuckin' his mark."****  
****  
Johns tells her to watch 'er mouth, an' I kill a grin. Smart fuckin' kid.****  
****  
Johns looks to me, an' I feel somethin'...warm at that. His blues are open, waitin' for my say. Trusting me.****  
****  
"Just stay Johns," I said suddenly, quietly. Jack looked at me; musta been somethin' in my tone.****  
****  
Johns eyes got kinda soft an' I looked back out the viewport. "Yeah," he said.****  
****  
I'm saved from sayin' anythin' else or havin' ta look at 'im cuz the hangar's comin' up. I ease the skiff inta the bay, an' if the landin' is a little rough they don't say anything.****  
****  
We got a couple minutes of decon while the ship's captain makes sure our little boat's bringin' ****only us an' no bugs.****  
****  
Smart move, where we just came from.****  
****  
"Get some rations an' water," I tell Jack. She looks at me an unstraps, goes to the back an' starts diggin'.****  
****  
"Grab a medkit too," Johns says, still lookin' at me.****  
****  
Jack puts together a full kit from the open ones, an' throws some rations an' bottles of water into the survival bag, makes a sack outta it.****  
****  
Johns doesn't move as I slip by him again, an' I pause a sec, not lookin' at him. Jack makes a show of not watchin' us but I know she is. I go ahead an' look in Johns' eyes, an' there's just another silent moment. I blink an' we move again, back to the cabin. Besides the sack there's nothin' to grab, an' I wouldn't even wanna take that, but I dunno if the captain's gonna be keen on lettin' us use his shit. You never know, an' I ain't one ta trust the goodwill of humanity. I slide my goggles on.****  
****  
Captain an' what I guess is either the first mate or some other crewie are waitin' when we walk down the ramp. Boots ring on the deck. Ship's painted light gray, the bay lit. I get an eyefuck, but I'm used to that, an' I kinda get that the captain an' crewie didn't mean it, just not used to pickin' up random, beat-up guys floatin' in the ghost lanes. Johns does the talkin', an' I just play the big dumb miner boy. Say "Zeke" an' stick my hand out with a grin at the crewie when he comes forward an' welcomes us on the ship, even while the captain still looks at me funny.****  
****  
He tells the crewie to sort us with some space, an' I cut a glance to Jack. She looks tired as fuck, a little a the pain creepin' back in. The loopy juice is gonna run out soon, an' I'd rather I knew she was secure an' healin' than needin' another fuckin' shot a that shit.****  
****  
"Need a place ta sleep," I say. Look right at the captain, towerin' over the short crewie in front a me.****  
****  
The captain looks at us, even. "Do you require medical attention?"****  
****  
"A kit would be nice," Johns says quickly, before I can. "Some food an' water would go a long way."****  
****  
"A shower," Jack says.****  
****  
"Food," I tack on, just cuz I can. I'm hungry. ****  
****  
The crewie looks back at the captain, who nods. "We have a stock of medical supplies, if you don't wish to be examined by the medic. I can offer a single locker--" Me, Johns an' Jack all shake our heads. No more fuckin' cryo. "I have no empty spaces in the crew quarters, however I can offer the staterooms. They're not furnished but for the basics and are being used to hold extra cargo, but they have heads."****  
****  
Johns smiles, an' his easy manner works well on the cap an' crewie. "More than I expected, sir. ****We certainly appreciate your hospitality."****  
****  
The captain shakes his hand, makin' the deal, an' says, "It's the least we could do. We can't afford to put you up for a long ride, but we can see you as far as the next system, Aquila Major."****  
****  
I kill any expression on my face, an' the captain continues. "I imagine you'll want to clean up and get some rest. He looks at Jack. "If you'd like, you can clean up and then Parkson will show you to the rooms..." he waited for a name, an' Jack stuck out her hand and said in her 'boy' voice, "Jack." I kept the lips straight.****  
****  
Jack looks at me, an' I can see how tired she is from her eyes. I look to the cap. "We could all use some washin', Cap." The captian nods. ****  
****  
"Of course. Jim, show them to the staterooms. We only have two," he added, "but both of you and the boy should fit just fine until we get in-system."****  
****  
Jimbo P. Crewie clears his throat. "Follow me," he says, an' Johns leads the way, Jack in the middle, me bringin' up the rear.**

* * *

"Just stay Johns," He tells me. He'll never know how much that meant to me. How it made my heart jump. Don't want me to change, I can stay Johns. Billy Badass to him. Wish he don't have to change either, but bein' Zeke won't be so bad. Kinda liked that guy. He was a bit rough, a bit wild, like Riddick. Shit, even capped that guy from the ship, no hesitation, like Ridddick would'da done. So, it's not so much of a change. He'll still be Riddick behind close doors. Thats all that matters.

Riddick eases us into the hanger. Not as smooth as I expected from him but the skiff is beat to shit and so are we. He did alright in my book. We're still breathin' and that is something I'm grateful for. Check the ship for hitchhikers. Not that anything could really survive out there in deep space but it's better to be safe than sorry I guess. Life will find a way. Always does.

Jack starts gatherin' our shit, tell her to grab the med kit too. Who the fuck knows what they got on board this boat, 'sides, my shit's in there. Riddick and his eyes know that's why I'm really askin' for it. Shit, fucker got to give me some time to kick the monkey. Can't do it in a few hours, not after months of the juice.

Riddick stands and slips by me, but I don't move. Need that one extra minute of contact with him. Don't know what's gonna happen when the doors open. Just need to touch him, one more time before we risk our lives. Again.

He pauses and looks at me, looks me in the eye and I think he knows what I'm feelin'. Jacks doin' a shitty job of pretendin' she ain't lookin'. Don't really care if she does, don't bother me none. Let 'er look, let them all fuckin' look. I don't give a rats ass. Just been though too much shit to care what other fuckers think of me and Riddick? He's never cared. We blink and he's movin' again.

He slides his goggles on and I know it's game time.

Captain and his mate meet us. Introduce themselves. I tell 'im I'm Johns, Riddick sticks out his hand and grins, says he's Zeke. Sounds kinda funny but I'll get used to it I guess. Got to. Jack stays quiet and stays close. See Riddick lookin' over the ship out the corner of my eye. Know he'll take care of it. Know he'll let me know if we need to break out the guns and blades.

They're makin' space for us and it can't come soon enough. Jack's ready to drop. I wanna shower, some sleep. Food. And maybe, if I can move after that... some fuck time with Riddick.

Tell the captain that we need some a med kit. We can take care of our own cuts, just need the supplies. Some food and water would be nice too. Jack says she wants a shower and Riddick repeats the food request. Looks like we all got the same shit on our minds. Get clean, get fed and get some sleep. Still, it's a no go on the locker. Fuck that. Last time I woke up from cryo, shit was comin' apart 'round me. Sure the others feel the same way. Know Riddick hates cryo. Hates it more than just about anything, 'cept maybe the bit.

Feel a small stab of guilt there, not sure why I used the bit on him all the time. Standard procedure, but he's not a biter, well, not when you pick him up. Seems to like to bite while he's fuckin' though. Seems to have somewhat of an oral fixation. Fuck, got to stop thinkin' 'bout that or I'm gonna be gettin' a rod.

Smile, turn on the charm and thank them for their hospitality. In truth, they didn't have to pick us up. Could'da just blew right past. Don't need to be so nice to a few strangers that look as bad as they feel.

They offer us a ride to the next system, Aquila Major. Feel my breath catch at that. Did some nasty shit there, shit I'm not very proud of. Where I finally picked up Riddick. See him tense, all emotion wash outta his face. He's rememberin' too. Gonna have to deal with that shit later.

Riddick says we all could use cleanin' up. Damn straight. Want to shower for a few days. Hot water, running over my body. Workin' out the sore spots. Washin' away the blood, the stench of death. Sour scent of spent sex.

'Jim' leads us to our room. They're big, but they don't got shit in the way of comforts. Not that it matters. Better than the skiff. Just a shower, a head and a bed. Fuck, what else do we need? Well, other than food? Jim gives us some clothes, cryo warm-up suits, but they're clean, that's all that matters. Jack's gonna swim in hers. After Jim leaves, she clears her throat, flushes beet red and tries to speak. Comes out a bit of a squeak and Riddick and I share a look.

Fuck! She had to be a girl, didn't she? Riddick and I take off in different directions. I head to the bathroom, search the cabinet there while he searches through the kit they gave us. He comes up empty, but I find, way in the back, a box of somethin' that'll work for her.

She's almost purple at this point, ready to die and none of us say anything as I toss her the box and she runs from the room.

Riddick and I look at each other and grin, but we hold our laughter. Don't want her to hear it, in case the walls are thin.

"Why couldn't she just have a cock like the rest of us?" I ask absently as I begin to strip. Feel Riddick's eyes on me, but I don't think it's cause he wants to fuck. I look at 'im, raise a brow, "What?" His jaw clenches and I throw my shirt at him. "I might be a fuckin' piece a shit, Riddick, but I don't fuck kids. Male or female, got that?"

I turn and storm from the room, pissed off as hell. What the fuck's he think I am? That hurt. Bad. Richard B. Fuckin' Riddick just cut me without utterin' a word.

Turn the shower on and I feel the air move. He's naked and behind me. His eyes are odd when he looks at me. I don't say anything, just watch him as he bends and helps me with my boots.

Look at his back, slide my eyes down to check out his ass. Fuck, it's nice. Can't wait to get a piece of that. His words break my mood though.

"She's been hurt, Johns. Think some sick fuck...got to 'er."

I take a deep breath, let it out, "Yeah, I know." I say. I know now, he knows what I was thinkin' back on the ship. We both think it and that can only mean one thing.

He stands up quick, locks eyes with me and growls. "Never again."

I give him a nod and toe off my boots and pants. Now we're both naked.

Don't want to waste anymore water so I step in, followed closely by him. I sigh when the wet heat touches my skin. He does too. Fuck if this doesn't feel good. I grab the soap, he hands me a rag and I soap up and scrub down. Before he can take it from me, I start cleanin' him.

His chest, his back. Lower, his ass and cock. Legs and feet. He grabs the rag, scrubs his face and head and then rinses off, steps back from the water and I watch as it slides down his body.

My eyes are drawn back to his chest, his nipples. They're hard again and I lean forward and lick one. Feel the small pebble get even harder when I nip at it. Hear him suck in a sharp breath. Lick again, then suck. Bite. I gotta bite them. Not hard, just the right amount.

Hand on his pec, other 'round his lower back and ass, pullin' him closer. Flick it. Switch sides and he's movin' his hips gently against mine. This time, his hand tangles in my wet hair, holds me close and just when I'm 'bout ready to drop to my knees, the door opens and Jack's standin' there, grinnin'.

I curse, try to hide my naked ass. Riddick just laughs and shakes his head. "Get the fuck out." He tells her, but without the heat I'd've put behind it, even has a bit of a smile in the words. No reason a twelve year old girl should see two grown men goin' at it in the shower.

She don't move. "I'm hungry."

Riddick grunts and shuts off the shower. "Yeah, me too."

I just roll my eyes and realize where I stand on the social ladder that is our fucked up family. Riddick, Jack and then me. Whatever, I can take it. Grab a towel, step out and snicker when I see her outfit.

"You look like a drowned rat." I tell her.

She just wrinkles her nose at me. "Yeah well, least I ain't fuckin' a guy."

Riddick snorts again and I shake my head. "Better clean up that fuckin' language. What kinda girl you gonna be, talkin' like that?"

I'm learnin', nothing much can stop Jack's mouth, once it gets goin'. "A girl that has a merc and a murderer for brothers."

Well, fuck me sideways, that made my heart jump too.

Riddick and Jack. They ain't gonna make life easy, but they'll make it tolerable. Finally got something to live for.

Finally got a Reason.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (11 out of 11-FIN)**

**Warning: M/M slash, anal, oral, language, violence**

**Riddick is written IceSamZero and is bold**

Johns is written by Furyan Goddess and is standard

* * *

**Room's bare. Bed, pretty standard, but a helluva step up from a cot or even a bunk. Some shit stacked in a corner, tarp coverin' some crates an' long containers. Spare sets a fuses an' shit for some a the ship's electronics, extra cabling. Random shit.****  
****  
****After the crewie leaves, Jack gives me an' Johns this look. Johns looks at me, an' I go diggin' in the kits for somethin' she can use. Don't find anythin' but Johns tosses her some shit from the head's cabinet. She takes off an' it****'****s just us.****  
****  
Johns wonders why Jack couldnt'a been a boy, easier that way--an' I think back to the whole fuckin' thing, remembrin' how the nasties had a nose open for her ever since we left the ship an' started our crazy last-ditch run. It was a weakness, at the time, but not somethin' Jack coulda controlled. She was just survivin', like us. I remember Johns talkin' about stuffin' her with a cork. Bout usin' ****her for ****bait. Hear the cargo runner's captain, talkin' bout Aquila Major.****  
****  
I don't realize whatever look's on my face till Johns says "What?" angrily an' throws 'is shirt at me. "I might be a fuckin' piece a shit, Riddick, but I don't fuck kids. Male or female, got that?"****  
****  
I blink, stunned, but he's already stomped off to the shower.****  
****  
I guess we still got a lotta shit to work out.****  
****  
I wasn't thinkin' that, not about him, not like...that. Yeah, I was remembrin' Aquila. Remembrin' what he said before, what he's done before. Remembrin' the Johns I hate.****  
****  
I remember the Riddick Johns used to chase, the Riddick Johns thought belonged in a slam.****  
****  
He was right.****  
****  
I start strippin'. He's right now, too. Somethin' got left behind on that planet, for both of us, an' neither of us knows how ta deal with what's left, how to deal with each other with the old familiar pieces missin'. Not to mention the new shit. Not used to not hatin' each other, not tryin' ta off the other. Not runnin', not chasin'. Not remembrin' who we were, an' I know who we'll always be, no matter what. Some shit, if it changes or not, some shit stays with you forever.****  
****  
The water comes on just as I get to the door. I can see the scar, raised an' familiar. Eyes track up to the new cut, an' I know that's gonna scar too.****  
****  
He feels me behind 'im an' he turns. I don't know what to say, if I oughta apologize or if he don't deserve it. If I don't. I just don't know.****  
****  
One foot in front a the other. Gotta keep tellin' myself that.****  
****  
I get at 'is boots, cuz it's just what I feel like doin'. They don't have blue eyes an' as much as I know I got a problem lookin' at 'em doesn't make it easier ta fuckin' do so.****  
****  
"She's been hurt, Johns," I say, an' I don't know if it's apologizin' or not. "Think some sick fuck..." I pause an' concentrate on undoin' the knot, swallowin'. Fucker ties his shoes like a soldier. "...got to 'er," I finish.****  
****  
I hear 'im sigh. "Yeah, I know." Maybe that's apology accepted, maybe it's not. But I hear somethin' in 'is voice, an' I know he agrees with me before I even say anythin' to agree with. "Never again," I growl, standin' up an' lookin' 'im in the eye. He nods.****  
****  
He looks tired as he gets ridda the clothes. I can see the circles under 'is eyes, feel the ones under my own. We get in the water 'fore we run out. He's got the soap an' there's a clean washrag on the door. He's scrubbin' up efficiently an' quickly, an' I woulda given half a thought ta doin' it myself, runnin' the towel up an' down 'is body, but I'm tired an' hungry enough I just watch the floor show.****  
****  
He's thorough an' I ain't ashamed that it has me thinkin' a why he needs to be. Not that I don't think Johns ain't usually clean, I just get a grin outta it, an' a little heat in my belly.****  
****  
He turns on me an' starts goin' at me with the rag, an' I just let 'im. He's as thorough with my body as he was with his, an' ****I'm gonna**** start purrin' in a second. Feels fuckin' fantastic. He goes lower, an' when he scrapes the rag along my ass I close my eyes an' sigh. He gets the rest a me, an' I steal the rag back for my face an' skull. Feel the soap runnin' down my skin an' it's a fuckin' sweet feelin'.****  
****  
My eyes're closed, so I gasp a little when he licks my nipple, bites me. It's good, I could stand 'im doin' this--**_**fuck, **_**ow, that, for hours. Shit, it's good.****  
****  
His fingers dig into my chest an' I swallow hard, let my head go back. Head's hot, swimmin' in it. Again that weird feelin', hell, a whole slew of 'em. Buzzin' heat, mixin' with the sleepy. Hungry an' thirsty an' lust firin' up hard, colored with trust.****  
****  
Hand on my ass an' he tugs me close. Palm flat, fingers spread an' we need ta get outta this shower where we can do this the right way. I feel the loss when he leaves off one side at the same time as the anticipation an' new feelin' curls in my gut when he switches to the other nipple. I wasn't kiddin' when I said I could let 'im do this for hours. I put fingers in 'is clean, wet hair, hold 'is head. Hear the door open an' wonder why the fuck I didn't think to lock it after all the shit we just been through.****  
****  
I can't help but grin back at Jack, Tell 'er ta get the fuck out, cuz the shit me an' Johns is doin' ain't for her eyes, but I can't summon up any mad. Johns tr****ie****s ta cover his ass, since his front's still plastered to mine, which I guess saves Jack an eyeful. Says she's hungry, an' it's like I suddenly remember I'm fuckin' starvin' an' say so. I hit the taps an' Johns rolls 'is eyes, but I know he'll come around once he's got food in 'im.****  
****  
He gets himself in a towel an' tells Jack she looks like a drowned rat, an I'm smilin' behind the one I'm dryin' off with. If I didn't know better, I'd say that's affection in Johns' voice.****  
****  
I hear a mild gross-out in her comeback, an' I guess that's a small favor--old enough ta have a crush, old enough for hero worship, but maybe not the more adult kinds of appeal, not really. ****Good thing I guess, whatever she's been through.****  
****  
Johns tells her about her language, an' she flies back at 'im with that quick tongue a hers. Throws 'im for a loop, I can tell, an' now I am smilin' behind the towel, jus' holdin' it to my face, lettin' it trail down to cover the important shit.****  
****  
"Get the fuck out," I tell her again, still smilin'. "We'll get inta the food but I ain't eatin' naked."****  
****  
I tie the towel in time ta see Johns reach out an' give Jack an almost-noogie that's eighty percent shove out the door. "Fuck off, kiddo," he says, an' she laughs at 'im an ducks outta reach an' outta the room.****  
****  
Johns kinda spends a second just starin' after, an' I spend a second starin' at him, both of us thinkin' in the silence. After maybe a minute, I break it. "Get some clothes on that ass, white boy. I need somethin' ta eat an' if you don't cover up****,**** you're it."****  
****  
Johns grins back at me an' drops the towel. "Bullshit, Riddick. We're hittin' those rations hard an' then I'm gonna enjoy you all night long."****  
****  
It's halfway threatening, an' I'm startin' to get half-hard in the towel before I can think of anything to say ta that. He looks like maybe he didn't expect ta say it himself, an' goes inta the room ta dress.****  
****  
I follow an' tug on what they gave us, leftover ship's stuff. T-shirts, loose pants. Barracks clothing. Shirt's tight on me, an' Johns' fits him well. Pants are kinda silly on us both, but when we go through to eat in Jack's room I remember that she's got the short stick here. She does look like a skinny little rat, an' I understand Johns' urge ta ruffle the hair she don't got.****  
****  
We're eatin' on a big crate an' some a the long containers for chairs. Jack's grinnin' with 'er mouth full, a little shadow a hair already showin' on her head, big ****green**** eyes, an' I recognize somethin' that feels dangerously close to affection.****  
****  
Cute kid****.****  
****  
I can tell we all got shit runnin' just under the skin, that whole part of dealin' with other humans that I never liked. But this is different. It's there, an' it's not gonna go away, but right at this moment, as we scarf the shitty rations like they're a fuckin' Christmas bird, there's this feelin' between alla us, a feelin' that we're alive, that we're safe, that we're comfortable.****  
****  
Fuck, from my limited knowledge of humanity, I'd call it happiness.****  
****  
Jack's 'bout ready to crash, after she eats enough for me an' Johns put together. Me an' Johns eat enough for all the nasties on the planet. Jack stumbles off to her bed, same as ours, shit in the corners, a light bolted inta the wall by the head a the bed, a stand for the extra clothes, an' I guess Jack's got whatever else she needs in the head. Soap anyway, not like she needs shampoo no more.****  
****  
She wants to stay awake, I can tell, but I threaten to kick her ass an' she's already almost passed out on 'er feet. Johns watches as I give her a shove towards her bed an' she's out almost 'fore she ****hits the pillow****, jus' floppin' there on top a the covers an' everythin'.****  
****  
I wipe my mouth with the shitty paper napkin an' look up when Johns gets up from the makeshift table. He goes over to Jack, reaches under 'er an' grabs up the covers till he can stuff her under 'em, get her head on the pillow right. She's out cold the whole time.****  
****  
I gotta swallow an' I just stand up, can't look anymore. I pile the trash an' drop it in the litter hole in the wall, walk back through the doors to our room.****  
****  
Our room. Me an' Johns' room.****  
****  
I scrub my teeth with the brush that came in the cabinet an' the paste that came from the kit. There's a whole pack a brushes, so Johns has got one too. When he comes inta the room I just stay in the head, spit an' rinse, take a piss, swill some water.****  
****  
I come back out after I can't dick around no more, an' he's got the lights off still, so it's just some dim runnin' lights in the corners by the door. I don't look at 'im, just go to the bed, ditchin' the too-tight shirt. Crawl on the covers an' I feel like Jack, 'bout ready ta pass out, an' it's the weirdest feelin' yet. Bein' able ta fall asleep, half naked, with my back turned on William Johns in the same room.****  
****  
I stay on top a the covers, feelin' fine an' not wantin' ta get in. I hear Johns breathin', hear 'im move. Keeps his shirt an' pants on, gets on the bed, keeps some space between me an' 'im. Not 'xactly a huge bed, but he sticks over there an' I stick over here. Put my arms under the pillow an' keep my head turned away.****  
****  
After a bit he rustles closer an' I feel 'im put a hand on my back, upside down. He's lyin' on his back, so I feel 'im lightly run his knuckles in slow paths up an' down my skin. ****  
****  
It takes maybe thirty seconds a that an' I'm asleep.**

* * *

I know Riddick's smilin' behind that towel, I can fuckin' _feel_ it. He thinks it's funny, it's cute to hear her talkin' that way. Guess maybe for him it is. Still, that girl needs to learn some respect for her elders. After that thought passes my mind, I want to blow my own brains out. Elders? What the fuck's goin' on?

"Get the fuck out," he tells her again. Riddick's got one thing on his mind now. Food. Ain't nothing gonna change that till he gets somethin' to eat. I'm starvin' too.

Somethin' in me has me reachin' out, grabbing the girl and instead of just shovin' her out like I'd planned, I end up rubbin' her fuzz a bit. It's softer than Riddick's, heads smaller too. Bones are finer and damn she's too skinny. Got to get some food in her quick 'fore there's nothin' left of her. When Riddick speaks, I realize that I was starin' off after the girl and when I turn to him, he knows it. Got something weird in his eyes and I open my mouth and talk before I know what I'm sayin'. Just to break the moment.

That does it, his eyes change. Softness leaves to be replaced by a spark of interest. Deep down, I think we're both too beat up to do anything but eat and sleep.

Throw some clothes on, t-shirt and pants. Shirt clings to Riddick and my mouth waters. Fits me just fine, just another way of showin' the difference in our size. No wonder I used the chains and the stick. No real defense against him without them.

Jack's grinnin' and shovelin' food in her mouth that I can't believe. How can a kid her size eat so much? Where'd the fuck she put it? Something's tuggin' at me and I realize that I'm happy. Don't remember the last time I felt it. If ever. Can't remember ever bein' happy.

May not of had the childhood Riddick had, but mine wasn't peaches and cream either. Never knew my father and mom fucked anyone she could. For free and for money when shit got tight. So no, I don't remember what it was like to be happy.

It feels warm. Feels good.

Jack's meltin' into herself and Riddick threatens to kick her ass and shoves her toward her bed. She goes and is out almost before she's down. Still on top of the covers. I stand and Riddick looks at me as I walk over, slide my hands under her and pull the covers and finally get her under them.

Don't want her to get cold. Ships are always colder when you sleep, seems to me.

Riddick's back in our room, brushin' his teeth when I get back. Left the lights off, just a small bit on the edges of the floor so I don't kill myself. Riddick don't need them anyway. He strips his shirt and flops on the bed, same as Jack.

I go and clean up and then climb in beside him. Still fully dressed. Too tired to bother with takin' them off. I stay on my side for a bit and then edge closer.

I run my hand down his back. Feel the skin, the smoothness of it. The heat. I want to wrap myself around him, back to front, but I don't know if he'll let me. So I rub, trace small patterns and listen as his breath evens out and he falls asleep.

It amazes me that he would. So easily. So trusting. I could kill 'im right now. In his sleep. He's got no way to defend himself. Richard B. Riddick left his back open to William J. Johns and the only thing I can think about doing is wrappin' myself 'round him and sleeping for a year. My hand stops moving, no more energy left and I sigh as everything fades to black.

I wake sometime later and find that even though my mind resisted the urge to spoon up against Riddick's back, my body overrode it. My nose is pressed against the base of his skull and I can smell him. My left arm is under my head and it's numb and tingly with its need for blood. I don't care, it could turn black and fall off before I move from this spot. My right hand is lying low on his stomach. Feel his hair tickle my pinkie and I know his cock is only and inch away. Waiting.

Something's pressing against the back of my hand. Something warm and soft. Firm and I realize that he's hard, pressed against me. My hand between his cock and his stomach. My heart jumps and breathin' changes.

I want to puzzle at this, knowing he fell asleep with his pants on, but I don't really care. My hand is by his cock, that's all that matters.

I open my eyes and I see a soft spot, right under his ear and to the back of his jaw. I stare at it for a few moments and the urge to nuzzle it overpowers everything else. Don't need to move much and mostly just shift my head and then I'm there.

I press my lips to it, let my tongue have a small taste. Riddick moves towards me, gives me easier access even though he's still sleeping. I let him. I don't want to rush. I want this soft, floaty kinda feeling. Touch and lick. Kiss and sniff.

I feel myself falling deeper into something I'm not ready for, but at the moment I can't find it in me to care. I need this. I need to touch him like this. Like a lover, like I'm not a merc and he's not my payday. Like the past never happened and we're just here, in this moment, livin' because who the fuck knows what'll happen next.

He makes a sound, a purring and I know he's waking. I don't want to stop. Don't want him to pull away. I want to touch every part of 'im, feel every muscle, trace every line with my tongue.

Will he let me?

His head turns slightly, knockin' me from my spot and I look up at him. Eyes lock, hold. I lower my mouth to his and he don't pull away. Brush my lips, flick my tongue. Our breath mingles, makes it hot, makes it shuttery as I lean in and slide my tongue against his slow.

I move my numb arm and it screams in protest but I ignore it and cup the back of his head as I slid my upper body over his. My right hand moves, wrist twists and I grip his cock gently and pump slow.

We both moan, but not knowing what to do 'bout the slowness of it. Used to hard, used to fast, but this is something new for both of us. Never done slow before, even with a woman but I want slow, with Riddick. With my lover.

He rolls on to his back, spreads his legs wider for me and I let the tips of my fingers tease his balls. Fuck, but I want him. In my mouth and with my cock. I don't know what to do first. My hips are movin' against his leg and I take that as my body's way of tellin' me what it wants. Only question is now, will he let me?

Will he let me fuck 'im? I have to know, I have to ask, cause I don't think he can just tell me he's ok with it.

Fingers dip lower, touch his ass so there's no mistake on his part as to what I want.

"Can I?" I ask and hold my breath.

His eyes just blaze up at me. He's thinkin' Workin' it out. The dynamics of it. How it'll change things.

I let my breath out and accept what I think is his answer with a lump in my throat. Fuck it all, how I wanted to feel him around me.

Break the silver and move to lay on my back. I might not be able to fuck him, but this time, I want to watch his face.

He's still for another moment before he reaches for the tube of lube we put by the bed. He looks at it and hands it to me.

My hands shake as my eyes cut to his. He don't say nothin' just lays back down on his back and I know I'm lost.

I just fuckin' fell in love with Richard B. Riddick.

My hands shake as I try to take off my clothes. I need to be naked, skin to skin with him. Can't get them off fast enough, but I want slow. I want to savor. I want Riddick to burn, to catch fire, so I go as slow as I can.

When I come back to him, I slowly put my weight against him but with my shoulder rolled back so I can reach between us. Grip his cock, pump it a few times.

I lube a few fingers and touch him, much in the same way he did me but there's no slide down his ass. It's just me touchin' him, circling and easing a finger inside. He shifts his hips and I'm scared that I hurt him. Look up and his eyes are closed, nostrils flared and I feel my lips twitch. He likes it.

Watch his face as I slide in another one. His lips part slightly and when I add the third, his neck and upper back arches. It's fuckin' a beautiful sight if I ever saw one.

Push deep with my hand, find his button, like he did me. Watch him jerk and grin. I ain't wastin' no more time gettin' in there.

Coat my cock and slide between his legs. He opens more for me and when I'm seated, poised and ready, I lean down and catch a nipple with my teeth before the head pops past the ring of muscle and I slide home.

He's so fuckin' hot, so tight that I can't breathe. I'm light headed and I break out in a sweat. Arch my back and begin to move. Slow at first, gettin' used to the feel, the angle, the hotness of 'im.

Soon, I can't go slow no more. I lean down and kiss him, almost out of my fuckin' mind. Drunk on Riddick, that's how I feel. He's lettin' me take the lead and I know how huge that is. How big this whole fuckin' thing is.

I grunt his name and he growls at me. Fuckin' growls and I almost blow it right there. His hand grips my ass, pulls me closer, but it ain't enough. Shift my arms, slide them under his legs and start to pound into him. Hard and sharp. Deep as I can.

Feel him jerk, hear him grunt fuck. Yeah, that's it. This is Johns fuckin' you. Can you take it? Do you like it as much as I do?

Grab his cock, pump it hard. I wanna see him cum for me. See his jaw clench a second before it falls open and he roars my name.

Fuck, he's tight. Almost done.

"Come on, Riddick, cum for me." I demand. "Open those fuckin' silver eyes and let me watch you cum."

His eyes open and I'm not sure what I see, or maybe I don't know how to explain it. Not that it matters, I'm sure he sees the same in my blue ones.

Through this whole fuckin' thing, it's been the eyes that gave us both away. Blue and silver and now they're locked on again and I ain't lettin' go. Not for nothin'.

I pant, heart hammerin' in my chest, "Oh God, Riddick," I say breathlessly.

Hands itch, toes curl and I'm dumpin' myself deep in his ass. Feel his hot wet on my hand, the clenchin' of his ass, milkin' every last drop outta me and still our eyes hold.

Nothin' but the other reflected there.

No more lies. No more mistrust.

Just acceptance of each other and our faults.

* * *

**Somethin' touchin' me. Feels nice. Feels good. Feels warm.****  
****  
I crack an eye an' find Johns closer than 'e was when I fell asleep. Probably closer than when he did too. His shirt's rucked up almost to his chest, like he got warm an' tried to take it off in 'is sleep.****  
****  
His arm's out, fist touchin' my side. Like he turned towards an' rested his hand on me, an' it slid down when he fell asleep.****  
****  
I just watch 'im for a while, not wantin' to wake 'im up yet. Just watch the skin shine, watch 'is face. Watch 'im breathe.****  
****  
I reach out, slow, slide fingers up that arm. I trail 'em down, lay a hand on his hip, push the elastic of the pants down a bit so the skin's bare. Look at how the trail of hair contrasts with the pale skin, over the bone.****  
****  
Never took the time, before. Not to just touch, look.****  
****  
Breathe.****  
****  
He's sleepin' pretty hard, an' I know I wouldn'ta woken if some part a me wasn't aware of being touched. I wonder at this for a bit. Felt no threat whatsoever. In fact, I felt...safe. Knowin' he had my back.****  
****  
****If you told me I'd ever feel safe in the presence of William Johns, I'da laughed in your face. I'd think this would be the hardest thing for me ta accept, but it surprises me an' it don't--it just is, like the way I see in the dark.****  
****  
His mouth's kinda open, an' I watch this a while too.****  
****  
It isn't that warm in the room but I carefully kick the pants offa me, an' the cool recirc feels nice. I stretch a bit 'fore I turn back away, kinda on my side, back to Johns. If that's not an invite I dunno what is.****  
****  
I stare at my goggles on a crate by the bed. Left 'em there, when we were eatin'. Can't remember a time when I felt secure enough to do that, an' I wonder if I'm slippin', an' just how much I can loosen up before it bites me in the ass.****  
****  
I'm asleep pretty quick again, listenin' to Johns breathe.****  
****  
Next time I start ta wake up, I can feel myself purrin'. Johns' got his face in my neck, nuzzlin' the spot behind my ear an' I'd let 'im keep doin' it but I feel his hand on my stomach, feel his knuckles brushin' my cock an' I gotta turn an' look at 'im. I do, bumpin' 'im back, an' he looks at me, his blue eyes intense.****  
****  
He kisses me an' I move into it. He moves his lips on mine, licks me an' I open my mouth an' feel 'im slide his tongue inside. I can't breathe right, heart goin' all flappy an' my skin zappin' up an' down my body like it's too tight.****  
****  
He leads it, like he always does, an' I can just sit there an' let 'im an' try not ta drown.****  
****  
Johns snakes his arm under my head, puts 'is hand on the back a my head an' moves over me, makin' me move to let 'im, let 'im on top a me. I make a sound but it's got no air an' so it's lost in 'is mouth.****  
****  
He fits his hand around me, starts pullin' an' he does it slow an' it's perfect. I moan, or he does. Maybe we both do. Feels so fuckin' good I might catch fire. So fuckin' warm, his skin, his hand, his mouth, wet an' slippery. His breath on me, in me.****  
****  
I need more of his weight an' move flat, pullin' 'im down with my mouth till he settles a leg on each side a mine, an' I open more for 'im. Fuck I **_**need **_**this.****  
****  
His fingers tickle an' tease lower, but his mouth gets desperate, an' his kissin' has teeth in it, slow, hard teeth an' this is killin' me. He's movin' slow against my hip, an' I know how bad he wants me. I know how bad I want this, an' I dunno if I oughta be fightin' it or beggin' for it. Each time he moves I just suck his tongue back in my mouth, bite it ta hold it there an' suck, lick, fuck it with mine, with my mouth an' my teeth, breathe 'im in an' I got my far hand flat on the bed, the other on 'is side an' he's hot, skin's so hot...****  
****  
He touches me, fingertips unsteady little taps at my ass, an' he asks all shaky against my mouth: "Can I?"****  
****  
His voice is so fuckin' soft. I swallow, he pulls back enough to see my eyes, an' I got no idea whats ****in 'em. I got no clue what to say. All I can do is watch 'im, watch the hope in his face, watch the fright in 'is eyes, the need an' the want an' the heat.****  
****  
S'not the same anymore, this. Us. Somethin' changed, broke, reformed more than I'll ever know. Beyond my scope. Just straight outta the fuckin' ballpark, so far it's inta the sky an' I can just ride it an' see where it goes.****  
****  
Somethin' in my face, my eyes hits him, an' I see the light in his kinda fade an' he just flops over to 'is back, somethin' lost.****  
****  
He thinks I'm gonna fuck 'im, an' he's not gonna get to have me. Not gonna get to have me like I had him, not gonna get to watch me as I lose it cuzza his body an' his mouth an' his cock an' his fuckin' blue eyes.****  
****  
He's on his back. Wants to watch me.****  
****  
I know he hears me get the lube, by the goggles. I look at it, in my hand. Funny how it ended up there, like it was nothin'. Just another necessary thing ta have close at hand.****  
****  
I reach over, press it inta his palm, on the bed. Look up at his face.****  
****  
His hands're shakin', an' 'is eyes are fast an' sharp. I keep lookin' at 'im an' lay back, that familiar fear in my gut, muscles in my neck knotted like they wanna turn my head away but for all I'm worth I fuckin' can't break his gaze.****  
****  
****He props himself up, shifts****,**** facin' me, searchin' my face. I blink at 'im, got no words. His mouth is open, an' slowly, he rises up on 'is knees an' starts to take his shirt off, like he's afraid I might bolt, an' he hides from me for once, not lookin' at me after he's got it over his head. I look up at 'im, almost shiverin' now. The air's gettin' to me, an' much as I can feel I want this the anticipation's fightin' with the nervousness an' my skin's goosebumpin'.****  
****  
He drops the shirt an' has to roll on his back for the pants, kicks 'em off an' waits a second, lookin' towards his feet. I look at his cock, sprung out, hard an' high. Know where it's goin'. He rolls back an' makes eye contact again.****  
****  
He moves close, moves over me. Puts a hand on the other side of me, gives me one second of lookin' at 'im, absorbin' the reality of it, before he presses his whole body down, puts all his weight on me an' rubs. I meet his open mouth kiss, slide my tongue inside 'is mouth a little aggressively before teasin' out, tauntin' till he shoves his in mine an' I clamp on it again, suckin'. The lube's pressed to the bed under his hand, his other hand squeezin' my bicep hard enough that it's gonna bruise. He moves his hips on me, slides his cock on my stomach, hair kinda catchin', an' mine's leavin' slippery hot stuff on his skin. His balls touch mine, warm an' heavy, his ass movin' as he humps slowly against me. So slow, so fuckin' slow I'm gonna die.****  
****  
He pushes off an' I let go a his mouth. He looks at me, down at the lube an' he lets go of it for a sec, just reachin' down to touch my cock like he can't help it. I groan an' he rubs his cock on mine, grabs the lube an' backs off on his knees, straddlin' my leg. I reach out an' stroke up his thigh, through the hair, watch 'im put slick on his fingers, an' he lays back out beside me, puts an arm to brace so he can watch me for a moment before he looks down an' he reaches low.****  
****  
My eyes shut at the first touch of his cool finger. He circles an' presses, an' it's somethin' I didn't know I missed, even though he's never done it to me. Feels like somethin' overdue, like somethin' that was missin' but it's here now an' it's right. He slides it inside, an' I shift to let 'im in.****  
****  
Feel 'im pause a sec, but I just keep my eyes closed, feel the press of another, feel 'im slide it inside along the other one, stretchin' me wider, an' I sigh, mouth openin' a bit. He twists, turns, curls an' his fingers still feel cool. He surprises me with another one an' I come up off the bed a bit, gaspin'. Fuck****,**** it's good, this slow an' gentle shit is so fuckin' hot I can feel my dick drippin', can feel the tingle in my balls, the burn in my ass, the wet start****s**** inside an' go****es**** all the way up my cock till it pulses out slow, falls to my stomach.****  
****  
He searches an' he finds, with those fingers. Feel him find the fun part, an' he presses me mercilessly an' I say "fuck!" an' jerk on' 'im. 'F I could open my eyes I bet he's grinnin'. He pulls his fingers out like his patience is gone an' I spread my legs wider, draw up a knee an' the the wet sound of him jackin' 'is cock to lube it up makes my mouth go dry.****  
****  
I open my eyes an' take in the sight of Johns, poised above me, his cock in his hand, between my knees. He moves his hips down, touches the head to my ass an' I get ready. He puts both hands on the bed, the wet one leavin' dark spots an' ****h****e leans into me as he presses in one motion, moves down an' in an bites my nipple an' the****n ****his head moves past the tight an' I moan loud as his cock fills me up to the skin.****  
****  
Sweat beads up all over his skin, an' I can feel 'is heat. I'm hot too, was chilly but now it's so fuckin' hot in here, my ass is burnin' an' stretchin' so fuckin' good an' he starts to move, arches against me, an' I look down at my cock between us, back up at his face, eyes dark an' mouth open, breathin' hard.****  
****  
He's learnin' me, watchin' me, fuckin' me. The slow slide an' hitch is drivin' me insane an' fuck I love this, love the way he feels, the size, touchin' everythin', reachin' inside an' just touchin' everything.****  
****  
He leans down inta me again, thrustin' slow, pullin' out an' draggin' skin, pushin' an' slidin' back inside deep, past the part where my mind goes blank. He kisses me, bites my lip an then soothes it, tryin' to keep it slow but he can't an' I can't let him.****  
****  
"Riddick," he grunts against my mouth, kisses sloppy an' wet now, hot an' deep as his dick in my ass. I growl an' he twitches as I flatten my hand on 'is ass, squeeze his cheek an' pull 'im down, inside a me, again an' again. My leg presses my arm to his body hard, knee against his side. Johns jerks himself up an' moves my arm outta the way as he puts his elbows under my knees, arms under my thighs an' 'fore I can decide if it's too much or not enough he changes his angle, lifts my ass an' starts reamin' me hard as he can, an' it hurts so fuckin' good I shout an' all but writhe on 'im, where my ass is impaled with his fuckin' hard hot cock.****  
****  
Somebody's sayin' "fuck, fuck, fuck," an' I realize it's me, air comin' out in a snarl, an' he's lookin' down at me, eyes hard an' bright, drivin' me outta my mind, an' I look at his arms, strainin', the muscles in his chest tight an' his nipples hard, his abs flexed an' long an' his cock, both of us watchin' it disappearin' inta me over an' over, mine jerkin' between us.****  
****  
****See his hand come down, feel my leg drop an' I press the knee hard to his hip an' he grabs my cock an' starts fistin' it, slickin' the wet shit up an' down an' I clench my teeth hard before his name comes outta my mouth like it's the last thing I'm ever gonna say.****  
****  
My throat feels raw, I can't breathe, my heart's poundin' in my ears an I can hear his breath harsh, hear the slap of his balls an' hips on my ass, feel it rock up my spine.****  
****  
He tells me to come for him, that fuckin' commandin' voice, an' it makes me wanna snarl, curse, scream, whimper. "Open those fuckin' silver eyes and let me watch you cum."****  
****  
I'm gaspin' now, an' lookin' up at 'im. Hard to keep my eyes open, hard not to close. But then blue has me an' I can't hear anymore, can't hear the breath or the flesh or anythin' but my heart, feelin' it swell an' make my whole body throb until it's all I know. His eyes are open, wide open, an' the color's so rich an' pale at the same time I can't look away.****  
****  
"Oh God, Riddick," Johns gasps, an' the world comes back, feelin' an' sight an' scent an' sound, an' he arches over me, comes up on his toes, fillin' me with all he's got, all his hot soul, an' I see myself in his eyes as I clamp around him again an' again, his hand on me fast an tight an' I just feel like I'm losin' myself through my cock, like he's drainin' me of everythin' I ever had.****  
****  
His hand snaps out, off me, to hold his body up, arms tremblin' like my whole body's startin' ta do. He stares down at me forever, as our blood rushes around every which way, an' I know this is it. Everything's different, it's all changed. Above me, inside a me, William Johns, onetime merc an' killer. Me, Richard B. Riddick, convict, murderer.****  
****  
I reach up with a weak, shakin' arm an' pull 'im down to me. He almost falls an' we both grunt, an' he licks up my chest, neck, like he ain't got the energy to kiss me. My breath's back, like his weakness, his allowin' me to see it, is givin' me strength. I reach down, rest a hand on his back, slide it down to 'is ass an' urge him to keep movin', just a little. Like this weakness, the weakness of two together somehow makes the strength of one alone not seem enough, anymore.****  
****  
He laughs weakly into my chest, an' says "Riddick, I don't have anythin' left."****  
****  
I turn my head an' murmur in 'is ear, "Yeah ya do, Johns." I pull, push, an' somehow I find the energy to lift a leg, drape it over his calves an' he shudders. "C'mon," I whisper, puttin' lips on 'is neck. "Best part."****  
****  
Johns moans into my skin an' starts movin', real slow now, not far, just enough. I let my head fall back an' shudder, looser now, but still holdin' him firm. "Mmmmm," I say, cuz I'm outta words again. Maybe sometime we'll really have the juice to go again, cuz somethin' tells me that if this was spectacular, twice'd be mind-blowin'. But this, right now, this is good. Bringin' us down, easin' us into the warm floaty shit again an' it's jazzin' up an' down my whole body, tingly an' toasty.****  
****  
Finally, he starts to pull out, an' I gotta bear down a bit to let 'im free. Got comfy there, I guess. I shiver an' he hisses an' falls on top a me again, his dick slick an' soft on my thigh, my cum coolin' between us, sticky. Wet warmth between my legs. Sore an' sticky an' warm an' it's a fuckin' great feelin'.****  
****  
****Johns turns his head, finds a nipple an' starts in on it, an' I gasp an' feel a tingle over my body. He sucks, pinches with his lips before he licks an' laves, slow. Then he bites, nibbles, almost chews an' I laugh through a gasp an' slap 'is ass. He grins around me an' doesn't stop.****  
****  
I let my head fall to the side an' just enjoy it. Don't want it to stop. Not soon.****  
****  
--****  
****  
Eleven survived the crash, out of forty, forty plus. The planet took eight more, before the darkness was done. Three made it through the rain and the screams an' ended up on another boat in the same ghost lane goin' backwards. Headed out to a place where the past is fresh an' raw. ****A merc an' a murderer an' a girl, who everyone else thought was a boy. Headed out to a future as unknowable as the past should be, left behind on a hot, black place where the shadows sing in the endless night an' fly screamin' until**** the suns come out again an' cover everything with brightness. **

--

* * *

_**FIN**_

**A Cause,** part two of the Reasonverse is coming soon.

A Cause will join PB and TcoR and fill the 5 years in between. There are already 14 chappies of this posted at VinXperence, but I will post them here. It's gonna be a long one, hope you all continue to enjoy the ride that is Riddick and Johns. They sure have become a part of me and Z.

Please review and let me know what you think of our boys.

Thanks

FG


End file.
